


End of the World

by George_Hale



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 47,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_Hale/pseuds/George_Hale
Summary: End of the World is a story focussed chiefly on a sexual relationship between Walter Skinner and Dana Scully. So it stands to reason that there's plenty of smut to be found in this one. If that type of fic (or this specific pairing) doesn't appeal to you then maybe give this story a miss.Starting with the events in 'Paperclip', the first few chapters are very angsty and mostly involve instances of resolved sexual tension.Again, final warning - this story contains adult situations...
Relationships: Dana Scully & Walter Skinner, Dana Scully/Walter Skinner
Comments: 32
Kudos: 64





	1. Answers

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in an alternate universe. I wasn't happy with how The X-Files ended so I guess you could call this my fix-fic.  
> I will reference spoilers in this note (and in this fic) so if you have not watched X-Files all the way through then this might not be the best reading material for you.  
> I worry that outlining too many of the deviations from canon will give away the plot but there are a few key differences that I will announce upfront.  
> Dana Scully was an incredible character who (IMO) was forced to suffer far too much throughout the shows run. In my universe she is never raped by science, nor is she forced to give up the child that she waited so many years to conceive.  
> I think the show (and storylines) could have retained it's high standard while also allowing room for Dana Scully to have a halfway normal domestic existence outside of work.
> 
> Walter Skinner was another brilliant character on the show who deserved more screen time and who certainly deserved a better ending than he got. Seriously, everything that guy went through for The X-Files team and he gets mowed down by CSM and Reyes? That royally sucked!
> 
> I hope those who do read this story will dig it. I'm really enjoying writing it and I'm in this one for the long haul so there are many more chapters on the way.  
> I re-edited chapters 1-10 on 13/08/20 so anyone who already gave this fic a look should consider reading it from the beginning as I made a few changes.
> 
> There's a discord server for any folks that are into SSR called 'Unofficial Channels' - give it a look :) https://discord.gg/QYxAA7fr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers - Anasazi, Paperclip  
> Rating - NC-17  
> Pairing - Sk/Sc
> 
> Missing scene from Paperclip - what if Mulder didn't come back from the dead when Scully was confronting Skinner?

As Skinner waited at the entrance to Mulder's apartment, he was sure what he would do - his mind made up. The digital tape was burning a hole in his breast pocket, and despite not being entirely convinced that this was the best place to reveal this highly-sensitive material, he needed to confide in someone at last.  
  
He determined that if Scully felt that this was the safest spot for their conversation, he should respect her choice. He would reveal all to her and put the kind of trust in her that he felt she deserved.  
  
The gravity of the moment was considerable, Scully watched him with wide, blue searching eyes as she pushed open the door and allowed him to cross the threshold first.  
  
'After you.'  
  
Any illusions Skinner had about her trust in him were shattered instantly by the sound of a gun cocked behind him. It set his heart still. For a moment, he could barely believe her lack of faith in him.  
  
It had all been a ploy, she had feigned innocence to get him into a vulnerable position, and he felt like the biggest fool on earth at that moment.  
  
'Eyes forward - hands where I can see them. Don't turn around or I'll blow your head off!' she warned him, her voice cold and calculated. Skinner felt calm and strangely aroused as he took her on her word.  
  
Scully was satisfied to see Skinner now frozen in place, his head stationary and his hands extended out by his sides, palms open.  
  
'Don't think that I won't do it, you son of a bitch' she went on, her hard words stark and crushing any doubt Skinner had in her resolve.  
  
'No, I believe you. Just stay cool, I'm with you.' He spoke in a calm and soothing tone, but Scully was in no mood to hear him.  
  
'Take two steps forward' she demanded, following him into the apartment and closing the door behind her. Scully switched on a light as they crossed the room.  
  
'Now move slowly towards the couch. Turn around and sit down on your hands.' Scully felt a weird thrill as he obeyed her very slowly. She chose not to scratch that surface, too terrified of what she might find beneath.  
  
Scully threw down her purse and stood before him, his eyes travelled from hers to the extended gun and then back again in rapid succession.  
  
Skinner looked irked as he waited on her next order, submitting to her was oddly stimulating but officially speaking he was too pissed for words. Scully recognized that in him and almost lost her resolve, she saw his jaw set and could practically hear his teeth grinding from across the room.  
  
She wouldn't be intimidated though, not by Skinner and not by anyone and she made sure he knew that. Her gun never wavered, if she had any reservations she made sure that he couldn't see them.  
  
'Are you going to let me tell you why I'm here?' he demanded eventually.

  
Scully was startled by his words, thinking he sounded a lot more reasonable than she would under such circumstance.  
  
'I know why you're here. I want to know who sent you. Whose errand boy you are' she returned, hoping beyond hope that she remained inscrutable, impassive.  
  
She felt sure that if she revealed any weakness to him, then he would make her pay with her life.  
With Mulder gone, she was a paranoid mess, and Skinner should have known better than to approach her on the street like that.  
  
Her mouth set hard into a grim line of resignation. She was outraged as Skinner dared to smile at her question.  
  
'Nobody sent me.'  
  
'You've got the rest of your life to give me answers.'  
  
Skinner's breath hitched at that comment. She was glaring at him as she took a seat - her gun still aimed at his heart.  
  
'How high does it go, Skinner? Who's pulling at the strings?'  
  
'You can kill me, Scully but you'll only be doing their work for them. Forget about your job and family. You'll spend the rest of your life behind bars. There isn't a federal judge in this country that they couldn't persuade.' Skinner sounded so neutral at that moment, and Scully felt a new fear.  
  
'What's the alternative? Let you kill me now?'  
  
'I didn't come here to kill you. I came here to give you something. I've got the digital tape.'  
  
'You're lying.'  
  
'I've got it in my pocket. I took it out of Mulder's desk.'  
  
Scully's eyes narrowed on him, suspicious and more than slightly confused as she felt her faith waver again.  
  
'Move over here - hands behind your head' she demanded then, standing aside and watching as he took her seat in the wooden chair that she'd been occupying.  
  
'Are you armed?' she demanded then, voice still cold and biting.  
  
'You know that I am' he breathed. Dana could tell that his patience was wearing thin and so she approached him carefully.  
  
Scully swiftly pulled aside his trench coat and revealed his weapon strapped below his left bicep. She kept her eyes trained on him - quite sure that his reflexes were up to the task of taking her unawares.  
  
'Put your right hand behind your back.'  
  
'Scully...'  
  
'Do it!' she ground out angrily, and when he obeyed her demand, she handcuffed his hand to the back of the chair frame. There was no way he could draw his weapon now, and Dana felt calmer as she turned back to face him. His brown eyes were dark, almost black with barely contained rage.  
  
'It's in my pocket, okay? Next to my gun', he watched as she stepped in closer to him, her eyes still wary and never leaving his for a moment.  
  
'Take it out and end this now!' he snapped as she edged closer towards him.  
  
'Don't forget who's in charge' she informed him, Skinner could have sworn that she flushed when she said that.  
  
He didn't speak again as she reached into his pocket, he felt her freeze as her fingers brushed against the tape. Felt her entire form stiffen as she wrapped her fingers around the proof of his innocence.  
  
Her reign over him was over. He wondered if she would beat a hasty retreat, would she be graceful as she released him from captivity? Or would she scorn him even as she admitted her mistake in having doubted him?  
  
'Are you satisfied?' he demanded as she remained mute, holding the tape up before her eyes as though she could hardly believe it was real.  
  
She nodded silently, her eyes unreadable as she looked over his face again.  
  
For a brief, misguided moment, he thought that she might apologize. In reality, Scully was fighting the urge to strike him. Instead, with adrenaline still coursing through her system, Dana did something just as foolish and inexplicable.  
  
Skinner grunted, caught unawares as she kissed him hard on the mouth.  
  
'What the hell?' he choked, confused and breathless when she finally allowed him air again.  
  
'Shut up!' she demanded, clearly not ready to give up her control over him just yet.  
  
Scully removed his gun from its holster and laid it gently down beside her own on the nearby table before grabbing him behind his neck and placing another bruising kiss on his full lips - crushing, punishing him.  
  
Skinner's mind went blank as her knees parted against him. He felt her straddling his lap in a desperate bid to get closer to him. The heat, the burning heat of her - he could feel it through layers of clothing. He hissed into her mouth, wanted her to know that she had already taken things way too far. This game was over- she needed to know that.  
  
'Please...' he begged for the first time since arriving in Mulder's apartment. Scully had begun to kiss his face, her tongue tracing the outside of his ear slowly.  
  
Skinner heard himself plead with her again. He couldn't help feeling amused by the sound. He hadn't begged her when his life was hanging in the balance when she had him at gunpoint. Now that her mouth was on him though, he was willing to submit to anything just so long as she didn't stop.  
  
Sadly, his words seemed to have the opposite effect on Scully. The sound of his vulnerability seemed to rouse her to her senses. She cast her eyes over him, cuffed to the chair, her lipstick smudged over his handsome face. He was breathless and wild-eyed as she licked her lips - trying desperately to calm herself. To somehow rationalize away what she had just done to him.  
  
'I'm sorry- I- I can't believe it' Scully stood on shaky legs again, and Skinner moaned at the loss of contact.  
  
'Where are you going?' he demanded as she moved away from him, seemingly she needed distance to regain control of herself.  
  
'I'm sorry, okay? I'm going to remove the cuffs now and then I need you to please forget-'  
  
'What about what I need?' he demanded then, her eyes narrowed on him once more.  
  
'Skinner...'  
  
'No!' he barked back, she flinched visibly, as he stood up and in an arrogant display of power, smashed the wooden frame of the chair against the floor below him. After two attempts, the chair fractured beyond repair, and he had freed himself without requiring her intervention.  
  
Scully felt her legs almost give out underneath her, as he grabbed at her without another word. Skinner claimed her mouth again, kissing her deeply, using his tongue to silence her. She lapped at him, still hungry for contact and dizzy from his brutal caresses. His lips tore at her throat, making the delicate white skin pink and raw, his stubble scratched her, and Dana whined with need.  
  
'We can't.' she sobbed as he hastily pressed her against the wall and fell to his knees.  
  
He didn't speak as he forced the hem of her skirt up past her thighs, her pupils dilated as he ripped her panties off and stuffed them into his trench coat pocket. There was nothing left to say.

Skinner inhaled her scent, Scully felt feral as he held her legs open and kissed her deeply between them. His noise of approval silenced her doubt. It made her feel powerful again, strong, sensual and a woman in every sense of the word. She braced herself on his broad shoulders, stretching a leg over his back as he kept her open to him and began lapping at her with increased hunger.  
  
It was wrong, so wrong and so perfect. Scully watched with wide eyes as Skinner ate her with a ferocity she could hardly believe. She felt more than ready to beg now. Her impending release made her desperate.  
  
Skinner seemed to know when she'd started to lose control, could feel her panic at the thought. He held her in place, made it clear that there was no use in fighting it and she whimpered helplessly as the first wave hit her.  
  
It crashed over her again and again. In a bid to avoid screaming too loud, Scully bit down hard on the back of her hand. She couldn't even remember the last time she'd felt such pure, pleasure.  
  
Skinner was gentle as she floated back to earth, he kept kissing her lovingly- tasting her orgasm deeply, drinking his fill of her.  
  
'Good' Skinner observed, smiling at her with dark, lusty eyes as he straightened out and callously wiped his mouth with his sleeve.  
  
'Now - now what?' she asked, wondering how the hell they'd let this happen.  
  
'What do you think?' he demanded sarcastically, unzipping his fly and trapping her against the wall with his impressive frame.  
  
'We shouldn't - not here...' she whimpered as he grabbed her behind the legs and lifted her like she weighed nothing.  
  
Skinner didn't seem fazed by her words of reason as he pressed himself tight against her, entering her with a grunt of pleasure. He loosened his grip on her - allowing gravity to play its part, Scully cried out in shock and relief as she opened up to him.  
  
Suddenly he was in her deep - so deep it ached. He seemed temporarily blinded by how tight Dana was. She wondered if he could tell how long it had been since she'd last been with a man.  
  
Skinner laughed with relief as he held her hips in an iron grip, keeping her in place as he withdrew and instantly stuffed her heat tight and full again. After a few slow and shallow thrusts, he was lubricated and decided that she could take all that he had. He was a big man, too big to fuck her hard until she was ready.  
  
Soon the pleasure was absolute and all-consuming, Skinner laughed again as her head dropped onto his shoulder - her moans low in his ear.  
  
'Is this what you wanted?' he demanded as he fucked her into the wall.  
  
'Mmmm... yes - yes. This.' Scully heard herself responding to him and couldn't account for the words that fell from her lips.  
  
Dana distantly wondered what madness had seized them both. She had believed that Skinner was willing to kill her. It had never occurred her that he might also be ready and willing to fuck her. Losing Mulder had made her paranoid and reckless, there was no proof quite like her boss hammering her senseless in her partner's apartment.  
  
Skinner was usually proud of his staying power, but he knew that Dana would strip him of this ability if she kept keening in his ear. When he tried to shrug her off, she bit his neck and licked the hurt spot with her hot little tongue. Skinner growled in anger and frustration. It was clear that she wouldn't let this last - she seemed to revel in his lagging control.  
  
It was only a matter of time before a concerned neighbour checked in or called the police, Dana screamed as Skinner gave her everything he had. He sounded like an animal, his strength and the power and the grit of it all made her lose it.  
  
Her orgasm took Skinner off guard. He almost broke his stride when she began panting and crying out his surname for the whole building to hear. He felt like he was God almighty as she screamed his name and started to come for him. Skinner gripped her hard enough to leave bruises - he was blind with lust and power- dead to the world and all reason, as he raced to join her.  
  
Soon he shuddered against her and came with a low groan. His frantic thrusting slowed, and Scully felt the hot essence fill her. She soaked it all up with hums of contentment, Skinner was laughing again with relief, or was it disbelief? It was hard to tell, but either way, he didn't stop moving until she'd drained him completely.  
  
Neither of them spoke as he eventually lowered her back down onto the ground, she tested her feet as he withdrew and stepped away- giving her space.  
  
'Do you need a ride home?' he asked as he stuffed himself back into his dress trousers.  
  
Scully was busying herself by readjusting her clothes and avoiding his gaze. It took all her courage to smile at him politely before shaking her head, refusing him.  
  
'I'm going to stay awhile. I'll get a cab home.'  
  
'Will you be okay?'  
  
'Yes,' Scully put up her walls again, Skinner knew better than to attempt to talk about what they'd just done or the events that had led them to that point.  
  
He was almost out of the apartment when she said the last words she would ever utter on the subject.  
  
'I'm sorry for doubting you.'  
  
Skinner nodded, mute as he closed Mulder's door behind him.


	2. Tipping Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers - Syzygy, Squeeze, Lazarus   
> Rating - NC-17  
> Pairing - Sk/Sc  
> A missing scene set during the final events of the episode Syzygy (What if Mulder had caught a ride with Detective White instead?)

January 12th, 10.46 pm  
Comity Motel,  
Comity  
Caryl County  
New Hampshire  
  
Scully watched Mulder ride off into the night with Detective White. It was at that moment that she'd decided that she was through with that case and through with him for good.  
  
The degrading crack that he'd made about her little feet, in front of that silly fake blonde of all people, it had been way over the line.  
Instead of blindly chasing after him as she had so many times in the past, she locked herself in her hotel room and lit another cigarette.  
  
How dare he talk to her like that? He always got to drive. He had the lions share of the control in their partnership.  
Dana realized long ago that Mulder would never let his authority over her be subject to scrutiny. When any men showed even the slightest bit of interest in her, he wasted no time in asserting himself.

  
No-one could make a claim on her but him, that much was clear to see. She'd seen him act territorial many times, with her old friend Tom Colton, even with her ex-boyfriend Jack Willis. She knew he would probably even pull the same macho crap on poor Pendrell if he thought he had even half a shot with her.  
  
He could dish it out, but he sure couldn't take it. When he was interested in a woman, no matter how generic her appeal or how ridiculous her name was, he dropped Scully without a thought.  
  
When her cell phone rang, she half expected it to be Mulder calling to apologize for being such an ass. Unfortunately, it was their boss.  
She wasn't ready to take a call from him. She was still so damn angry, and her heart was racing. She tried to calm herself as she finally picked up to him.  
  
'Agent Scully?'  
  
'Yes, yes, Sir?' she cleared her throat, feeling like a guilty schoolgirl caught skipping class.  
  
'I received the message you left on my machine.'  
  
Scully rolled her eyes, what had she been thinking? When her anger with Mulder had reached mass-point earlier that day, she had impulsively called her boss to say that she would be in the office the following afternoon to deliver her report without her partner.  
  
She'd said that they were having difficulties collaborating on this case and that with the help of the local police force he would likely close this non-X-Files case soon enough.  
In short, she was surplus to requirement, and she was wasting her time and the bureau's money if she stayed there for another day.  
  
'Yes, I'm sorry. I forgot.'  
  
'Forgot? You said you wished to speak to me regarding Agent Mulder's conduct.' Skinner sounded doubtful.  
  
'We can speak tomorrow, Sir. I will be returning to Washington first thing in the morning.'  
  
'No, I decided to drive up to New Hampshire myself.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'I've tried calling you several times. When you didn't respond, I was concerned that something might have happened.'  
  
'Between Mulder and myself?' she asked him a foolish question at an inopportune moment and regretted it instantly.  
  
'I took the room next door to you. Open the door now please.' Skinner demanded, polite but the authoritative tone back in full force.  
  
'Forget it! Everything's fine. You should go home now, Sir.'  
  
'Scully - I'm not fooling around. Open up!' he banged on the door several times to illustrate his point.  
  
She stubbed out her cigarette in a panic and decided to open the only tiny window to air out the room. Why was here right now? Why was he doing this to her? Was every man in her life out to make her feel small tonight?  
  
'I told you it's fine. Contact Mulder if you want answers...'  
  
'I want answers from you. Where is Agent Mulder, anyhow?'  
  
'He decided to catch a ride with Detective White. I don't know when or if he'll be back tonight.'  
  
'What the hell's going on here?'  
  
'You'll get my report in the morning - just like I said.'  
  
'Not good enough' he retorted tired of compromising, he wanted to confront her in person.  
  
'What I do in my motel room is none of your business.' she responded, sounding foolish and very guilty.  
  
At those words, Skinner fell silent, likely dumbfounded by this attitude of hers.  
  
She sounded like a teenager, petty, jealous, and infuriating. He hated himself for wanting to barrel in there and spank her till she was sore and flushed with sweat.  
  
'Sir?' Scully thought for a moment that he had tired of the conversation and had just hung up on her.  
  
Suddenly the flimsy connecting door swung open violently, he had kicked it through with little to no effort and gave her a dark look as he finally closed his cell phone and stuffed it back into his trench coat pocket.  
  
'I want answers, Agent' he informed her, his chest visibly expanding and his eyes turning black as he absorbed the look of shock on her face.  
  
'You have no right to burst in here!' she shot at him, her voice wavering, her face flushing responsively.  
  
'I have every right to question the motives of my Agents, especially when they're acting completely out of character.'  
  
'I'm fine!'  
  
'Since when did you smoke?'  
  
'That's none of your business, you're way out of line!' those words seemed to sting Skinner, he flinched visibly before nodding at her.  
  
'I'll contact Agent Mulder then and see if he's willing to give me some straight answers. Or maybe the local PD might be able to provide some clarity.'  
  
'I wouldn't count on it' she spat back, that jealousy rising in her again. She tried to repress it and rise above the seething anger, but it was too strong.  
  
'Agent Mulder is not thinking with his head right now.'  
  
'You want to file an official complaint about his conduct?'  
  
'Maybe, no, probably not.' she shook her head, wishing he would stop asking questions and leave her be.  
  
'Oh, so this is just a personal issue then is it?' Skinner demanded, leering at her. She looked up at him, suddenly incensed.  
  
'Who do you think you are?'  
  
'Your boss.'  
  
'Well, Sir. I think you've forgotten your place!'  
  
'My place?'  
  
'Yes, you're acting completely unprofessional and not for the first time, either.'  
  
It had been eight months since they'd had sex in Mulder's apartment, Skinner didn't look best pleased that she'd chosen that particular moment to bring the subject up.  
  
'If you're going to keep starting things that you're not willing to finish, am I the one to blame Dana?'  
  
Skinner stepped towards her, and Dana automatically backed away, looking like a deer in the headlights. She knew that he'd snapped.  
  
'You never even think about that night I suppose?' Skinner demanded in a low, dangerous tone.  
  
Scully, in full denial mode - continued backing away shaking her head vaguely at him.  
  
'Would it be unprofessional of me to tell you that I can't stop thinking about the way you taste?'  
  
'Yes, and you should go now.'  
  
'Is that what you want?'  
  
'Please? ' she murmured, her legs hit the bottom of the bed, she looked shocked as she fell back onto the mattress.  
  
'Please what?'  
  
'Don't talk like that.'  
  
'Okay, I'll stop' he assured her, falling to his knees again and maintaining eye contact as he parted her thighs slowly.  
  
Dana felt her stomach drop and her head swim, but she didn't stop him, she was wet at just the thought of his touch.  
  
'Do you like danger? After all, Mulder could come back at any moment, couldn't he?'  
  
Scully muttered inarticulate reasons to stop, as he shredded her pantyhose and then eased her underwear down her legs.  
  
'It might do him some good to see you getting fucked by a real man.'  
  
At this comment, Dana pushed angrily at his shoulders. Skinner laughed at her sudden act of rebellion and caught her wrists in a punishing grip. She cried out as he held her fast, his mouth a grim line of resignation as he moved to taste her again.  
  
'I know you want it, don't fight me' he warned her as he blew on her most sensitive area which throbbed in response.  
  
'Just look at you. You're already soaking wet for me.' Skinner chided, laughing and then biting her inner thigh.  
  
Dana groaned in embarrassment and considered telling him to back off. She knew she should put a stop to all this, or at least ask him to close the blinds. The notion of Mulder coming back to the motel with Detective White only to discover her getting head from Skinner gave her a sick thrill.  
  
'That's my girl' Skinner took a few seconds to commend her as she shuddered after the first taste but didn't try and shrink away from him. Skinner pushed his tongue inside her, drawing out all her juices and drinking them down. Why did he have to be so damn good at this?  
  
Dana knew her tension and his skills would make short work of her. She decided that she would take her pleasure and then tell him to get the hell out. She came far quicker than she imagined possible, even Skinner seemed surprised by the swiftness of her peak. He didn't release her wrists though. He sounded both pleased and disappointed as he stopped gnawing on her.  
  
'That was fast Scully. I'd just started to enjoy myself. Maybe you've got another one in you? What do you think?'  
  
Scully cried out as he grinned wickedly and started to bear down on her again. He wasn't a total brute about it though. She was still overly sensitive, so he entered her with his tongue and drank up all the excess again.  
  
When she'd had a few seconds to relax, he went in for more contact, zoning in on her clit, lapping and then sucking on it, scraping it with his teeth. She moaned in abandon as the need began to grow steadily again.  
  
'Please?' she appealed, unsure what she was begging for as he worked her, he was so, so good with his mouth. She hated him for getting her there so fast because she knew without a doubt that it was going to happen again.  
  
She fought against his iron grip, but he wouldn't release her wrists. He pulled and sucked on her until she screamed his name - he didn't let up until her second orgasm had ended. The flimsy walls of the motel seemed to shake with her wailing. She was rendered half-blind by that point, still feeling tremors of pleasure at her core, so far away from everything. It barely even registered when Skinner finally relinquished his hold on her.

She heard his zipper though, that sound brought her back to earth. She opened her eyes to see him touching himself, clearly enjoying the sight of her splayed open on the bed.  
  
'Lock it' she demanded, her limbs were trembling as she slowly recovered her senses and gestured weakly towards the door.  
  
'Now why would I do that?' he demanded, she didn't argue with him as he ripped open a condom wrapper with his teeth and started to roll it on.  
  
Dana realized that she was tired of running away from him, from this wild need he brought out in her. She'd reached the point where she wanted to celebrate their connection for what it was.  
  
Skinner lifted Scully with a grunt of impatience. He was rough as he pressed her tight against the wooden headboard and entered her. He swore several times as he shoved himself inside her, finding her just as hot and wet as he remembered.  
  
This time he would have his way, fucking her would be on his terms, he would make it last even longer. He would make her pay for her bad behaviour. He was still pissed at her for making him travel out there for nothing.  
  
Scully sobbed as he set up a punishing rhythm, watching him bite his lip in resolve and slam his hand against the wall when she cried out too loudly.  
  
'Keep it down!' he warned her. If anyone tried to interrupt them at that moment, he felt that he might not cooperate. Now that he was inside her again, he felt like a rutting animal that was locked in place. She made him feel angry and primal, and he wouldn't let her go until he'd had his way.  
  
Grabbing the headboard and pulling her into his thrusts, Skinner started to let go. Dana knew that she would be sore in the morning, but she just held onto him and tried to relax while he worked out his tension.  
  
She'd never come from intercourse with any man before. She thought that maybe the first time with Skinner had been a fluke. When she felt that same stirring again, she cried out with surprise and unbridled excitement.  
  
Coming with him inside her had been the most incredible feeling. Skinner cursed as Dana frantically stuck his back with the points of her nails in a desperate bid to pull him in deeper. She was incoherent when she begged for him to take her harder, Skinner seemed intent to push her right through the wall.  
  
'You're the best!' she cried out as he rammed himself home, he shuddered happily at this admission and kissed her blindly as he exploded inside her. The force pushed her over the edge. Dana heard herself tell him so many pretty things as she climaxed.  
  
He held her fast, grinding against her as he rode out the last happy waves, feeling once again that there were no words for what she did to him. Skinner disengaged from her as gently as possible, letting her drop down onto the pillows below them.  
  
They were silent as he fell back onto the comforter and caught his breath, Dana leaned in and helpfully peeled the condom off his waning erection. He shuddered again at the contact and watched her perform the task with a satisfied smile on his face.  
  
'You should get back to DC.' she informed him, Skinner sighed but knew it was for the best.  
  
'What about you?'  
  
'Mulder and I should be back in the office tomorrow, Sir.'  
  
'If any other issues arise, then don't hesitate to call me.' he remarked, without a hint of irony as he stood and did up his pants.  
  
'I don't think so' she responded, smiling archly in his direction. He shrugged at this observation and walked through the open doorway into his motel room.  
  
Dana tidied herself up, contemplating a shower when she heard Skinner leave his room and drive off into the night.  
  
A call from Mulder delayed her as she started to unbutton her blouse. Dana was still so distracted that she forgot all the previous animosity between them. She found herself agreeing without question when he asked her to make her way to the police station immediately.  
  
She checked her appearance in the mirror, that shower would have to wait for now.  
  
  



	3. Confirm or Deny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers - Avatar  
> Rating - NC-17  
> Pairing - Sk/Sc  
> Set a few hours after the final scenes in 'Avatar'

Skinner had been working late, trying to catch up on a workload that had become overwhelming in his absence. He was in desperate need of occupation, after weeks of drinking too much and feeling both strained and depressed he was back where he needed to be. It had been eight days since Sharon had passed, he still felt like he was living in a numb, zombie-like state.

He felt so fucking guilty, and he could hardly stand to look at himself in the mirror anymore. Sharon had been the one to suggest that they took a break from each other, she had pushed for divorce and damned if he didn't hurt her for doing what he was too chicken shit to do himself.

Their union was actually over several years ago, and he was no friend to her during that time, he was no helpmate to the woman who'd dedicated her life to him. Instead, he let her battle through those hard years all alone. He had forced her to live a solitary existence in their home for years, first figuratively and then literally and finally he let her die alone too.

While he was out saving Dana Scully's life, he missed his chance to say goodbye to his wife. She'd had internal bleeding, a blood clot cause a sudden heart attack, and he was way across town when they declared the time of death.

Her family had insisted on taking care of the proceedings. They all knew the state of things between the couple. Sharon always was close to her family. He knew that he should count himself lucky that they even allowed him to attend the funeral.

He had no eulogy to offer, no meaningful words about the woman he'd married. He'd known a lot of death in his life and yet he still handled it as poorly as he had when he was an eighteen-year-old kid.

Drinking himself into a stupor was all he knew how to do. To top it off, he felt that the only lesson he'd learned recently was to confine these sessions to his home where he couldn't get into any trouble.

At ten pm on a Tuesday most people in the bureau had clocked out for the day, but he was still plugging away at paperwork, in no rush whatsoever, to get back to his cold, gloomy apartment.

He knew that it was only a matter of time before Scully sought him out again, but he wasn't expecting her on his first day back in the office. Mulder had wanted answers, but he hadn't known what to tell him, he felt a little guilty over that too. The agent had believed in him, defended him against all the odds, and he had nothing to give him in return. Well, not nothing. He still had the life of his beautiful and brilliant young partner, of course.

She tapped low at his door, and he called for her to enter without looking up from his desk, she didn't bother accounting for her presence she just sat down in front of him and waited for him to acknowledge her. The tension was thick in the air. Skinner knew he'd made her doubt him a lot recently. Even if he'd earned that mistrust, it still hurt like hell.

'Scully' he acknowledged her finally, putting down his pen like it physically pained him to do so and meeting her eye, trying to be brave at last.

'Mulder has gone home now.'

'I assumed so.'

'I think he was a little hurt that you didn't confide in him earlier.'

'Well, he's going to have to live with that I'm afraid' he reasoned, crossing his hands across his desk. His gaze was impassive, neutral, bored almost.

Dana looked at her own hands, struggling for words, and Walter felt briefly guilty again.

'I had no answers for him, Scully. I'm still not sure how I knew to be in the hotel that night.'

'I don't expect explanations. I just thought it was about time that I thanked you for saving my life.'

He nodded. Dana's gratitude was almost as jarring as her doubt and judgement had been, Skinner couldn't account for feeling that way either. It appeared that she had dropped in out of courtesy, but he knew that he'd given her every reason in the world to doubt him.

'I know what it cost you, and I'm so sorry.'

'Is that all, Agent?'

They stared into each other's eyes for long seconds. Dana didn't flinch away from the haunted look on her boss' face.

'No, that's not all.' she declared calmly, with purpose clear in her features. Skinner frowned back at her, confused, willing her to leave before he did something stupid. He knew that he had no right to expect anything from Dana, not after everything they'd been through together recently.

She'd believed that he might be capable of murder, that had crushed him, but on some depressing level, it had felt reasonable too. After all, what did she know about him? He had never told her anything about his past. He'd never once mentioned the fact that he had an estranged wife living across town. He'd maintained a cold, clinical mask when he'd fucked her. He'd just assumed that they both needed it that way. 

Compared to Mulder he was a pretty ordinary guy anyway, he'd always figured that his human frailties would probably bore her.

Dana hadn't asked why he'd neglected to tell her that he was still married when he'd fucked her. She didn't ask why he'd sought comfort in the arms of Carina Sayles instead of her. Maybe she didn't want the truth tonight. That was a relief too because Skinner had no idea where to begin.

'Is there anything that you'd like me to do?' she pressed, her gaze direct and meaningful.

He saw her wet her bottom lip discreetly, and he was instantly hard at the gesture. His gaze settled on her chest, trying to make it clear that she was on dangerous ground. 

'You've done enough for me, Agent Scully' he reasoned, trying to shut her down but tempted to take her at face value.

She stood up at those words, walked over to his office door and lingered there with great big, open blue eyes.

'Are you sure, Sir?'

Skinner bit the inside of his cheek. He knew there was no way he could resist that look. The promise in her gaze had him burning. She was alight, and he'd be a fool to turn her away. After striding over to her, he blocked the doorway with his solid frame - ensuring no-one else could enter.

'What did you have in mind, Agent?'

'I was awaiting your orders.'

He nodded at her, still mind-numbingly hard in his dress trousers. Maybe there was something that she could do for him.

'Take it out.' he ordered then, the words gruff - he leaned back against the door now- waiting expectantly for her next move.

She nodded, whetting her lips again before slowly unzipping his trousers and reaching inside. He throbbed in her hand, and she felt herself grow wet in response. She'd been around long enough to know that men of his size and stature were a rare find, she felt lucky and excited as she handled his big, heavy cock.

'I said take it out' he reiterated, his harsh tone didn't offend her. Her gentle strokes wouldn't give him the relief he needed.

When she had pulled him clear of his pants and had the hot length of him in full view, he dropped a heavy hand on her shoulder. She followed the unspoken instruction and fell to her knees before him.

'You know what I want, don't you?' he reasoned, coldly as she stroked him a few more times - meeting his eyes as she moved in closer.

'Yes, Sir.' Dana felt him swell at this admission, and she stored that response away for use on a later date. Dana had told herself once that his power over her was unhealthy. She'd decided that they should avoid being alone together again when possible. Nevertheless, Dana had come to Walter of her own free will, at work of all places, and now she was opening her mouth to him.

She lapped at him eagerly. The tip was slick, so she cleaned it while he watched, already breathless with need. Dana felt his thighs tremble as she supported herself against them, his grip on her shoulder increased as she started to ease him into her hot, little mouth.

She had to work hard to fit him in. He was a large man, and her jaw strained as she struggled to accommodate him. Still, he kept pressing in, deeper with each thrust, greedily demanding more and then helping her work him at a pace she could comfortably maintain.

Skinner released her all of a sudden, crossing the room he settled back into his desk chair - his cock angry, hard and wet with her saliva as he waited for her to rejoin him. He pushed away from his desk and opened his legs, giving her plenty of room to settle between them. Dana took to her knees again, she would have carpet burn at this rate, but it would be an erotic pain - one that would remind her of this encounter.

'Take me deeper' he ordered, grunting as she obeyed him. She almost gagged when he hit the back of her tongue, but she managed to keep breathing through her nose.

Skinner's hand fisted in her lovely, red hair. He knew he was a little too rough as his control began to slip. He forced her to work him faster, his punishing grip making her scalp prickle.

Scully considered telling him that she would stop if he didn't treat her with more respect. But there was something dark being exchanged between them that night, a strange kind of exorcism. He was in pain and looking to lose himself, and she wasn't willing to back down now. Sensing this debilitating pride in her Skinner decided to capitalize on it by cruelly testing her limits.

In his mind, he was recounting all the lurid fantasies he'd had about her in this position. There were too many to recall, and he'd wanted to get her down on her knees for years.   
He wondered if she'd be disgusted to learn that he'd been picturing filling her mouth for years. He'd also imagined marking her tits, face and ass with his seed. These notions didn't just reach him in the dead of night either. He knew he should be ashamed to admit that there had been several meetings when his mind had drifted to these places against his will.

Scully sensed that he was close, so she tightened her lips around him. He was rocking up into her with short hard motions, Scully had to work hard to meet his thrusts. Scully murmured as her jaw and back started to ache from the effort she was making. His answering groan told her that she was on the right track, and the sound was beyond gratifying. 

There was raw masculine power and effortless sensuality that oozed from Walter Skinner. Dana could almost smell it on him when she passed him in the corridors at work. She was already growing afraid that she couldn't deny him anything. Her body was his for the taking. She knew that she should be concerned that he seemed to have grasped that much by now.

He had brought her off this way several times before, and Dana felt that it was about time to return the favour. She knew he would give her a choice to pull away, but he was so deep that she figured she probably wouldn't tell when he started coming anyway.

His long, drawn-out sighs of completion began, obviously warning her that she was running out of time to disengage. Dana heard him groan when it became apparent that she was going to see this through. She felt the heat rising and then explode down the back of her throat, and she stayed with him the whole time wanting to take everything he had. 

Scully pulled away as gently as she could, trying to regain her composure while he came back to earth. Skinner stuffed himself back inside his trousers and considered her with hard eyes again. He admired her messed up hair and the telling way he'd smudged her lipstick, her lips swollen. He leaned in, stroking her hair almost affectionately. Dana felt confused by the gesture. Her heart started beating faster as he ran his thumb across her pretty mouth. 

She met his gaze bravely and decided to ignore this sudden display of tenderness, she kissed his thumb before swallowing the digit whole and then biting down hard on the tip.

Skinner grunted, still feeling lingering jolts of pleasure, the anger, and slight pain made him ready for her all over again.

'Well done.' he told her simply.

'Thank you, Sir'

'Dismissed, Agent' he announced then, his eyes cold and his demeanour inscrutable again as he watched her scramble to her feet. Dana walked away on shaky legs, feeling proud of the work she'd done that night. Clocking in overtime had never felt so rewarding.


	4. Same Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers - Never Again, Avatar  
> Rating - NC-17  
> Pairing - Sk/Sc  
> Missing Scene. Walter Skinner visits the X-Files basement to collect the report on the events of 'Never Again.'

Dana Scully stared blankly at her laptop screen. She had been working on the same paragraph for ten minutes. Every time she tried to focus on the task at hand, her partner's sarcastic comments replayed in her mind and knocked her sideways.

_"Congratulations on making a personal appearance in the X-Files for the second time. It's a world record."_

There were times, however much she truly cared for him when she couldn't help thinking that Mulder could have a terrible influence on her. He hadn't revealed himself to be much of a friend recently. She almost wished he had stayed longer in Graceland. It did seem fitting that he'd gone on such a ridiculous and trivial holiday and had still expected her to chase up on this pointless and misguided case.

He had entirely missed the point too. Dana hadn't just refused the case because she thought it was redundant. She had hoped that he could see that she was going through something. For reasons that Dana was not prepared to accept, she needed to hear that she was more important to him than this latest case.

Her bid for freedom had almost cost her life. She thought her ongoing struggle was clear as day. Yet, Mulder was still none the wiser.

"All this because I didn't get you a desk...?" he'd demanded with disbelief after mocking her secret tattoo. Mulder missing the point so entirely had hurt her. It was so much more than that though, Mulder was never supposed to know about the tattoo, no-one was. It was supposed to be sacred, one thing in Dana's life that was hers alone. It was just a joke to him.

The only thing that made being placed in mortal danger any worse was knowing it was at the hands of a man that she'd trusted. Dana felt drawn to Ed Jerse's inherent vulnerability. He was cute and shy and somewhat tortured. He'd also had the bravery to ask her out. Lots of men seemed to find her somewhat forbidding and remote.

There was something else too, something that she hadn't yet admitted, even to herself, something that would not be making its way onto the pages of this awful report she'd volunteered to write.

He had a danger about him which (before things had become life-threatening), she enjoyed courting. Dana had been thrilled by something elicit and edgy in Ed Jerse. There was something both tender and alluring about this man. Dana had asked him to take her to a dive bar. Sharing vodka cocktails and secrets with him had felt weirdly natural and cathartic. She even let him watch her getting tattooed. She'd never have guessed that the shared experience would turn out to be so strangely erotic.

Unsettling as it was to admit, Dana knew that the rush that she'd felt in that tattoo parlour with Ed was real. She had heard that some people found the process extremely painful and that a few even passed out under the needle.

Scully, however, had felt something altogether different. She felt the soreness rise to the surface of her skin and fester. That needle on her back was shocking and satisfying, like finally scratching an irresistible itch. It was the kind of pain that reminded her that she was a woman alive with need and that on occasion, danger and a little soreness suited her just fine.

Some people seemed to think that tattoos were addictive. Dana knew she certainly didn't fall into that category. One was plenty enough for her, she'd had her fun, brief as it was, and she wasn't looking for anymore. 

It was eight pm when Dana heard the low knocking at the basement door. It roused her from her silent reverie.

'Come in.'

'Agent Scully' Walter Skinner greeted her formally. She noted he did a quick scan as he crossed the threshold into the office.

'Agent Mulder isn't here. I work at his desk sometimes when he's not around.' Scully repressed a sad smile at her lame justification.

He closed the door at her words and moved to sit down in front of Mulder's desk.

'He promised me that he would have a report on your recent case completed by the end of the day.'

'Yes, I'm sorry, Sir. I asked to write up the report myself. It seemed logical under the circumstance.'

'I understand. I take it that it's still not ready to hand in?'

'I'm afraid not. I seem to be struggling a little with this.'

'That's not like you, Scully' he mentioned, doubtfully. Scully decided to ignore the inflexion in his tone - the double meaning seemed obvious enough as he stared deeply into her eyes.

'No, it's not...' she provided, unsure how to account for her sudden incompetence.

Skinner stood again and made his way to her side of the desk, leaning in and turning her face up towards him. He studied her bruises in the white light of the nearby desk lamp. His eyes betrayed a tender pain before turning dark as she'd ever seen them.

'Why don't you tell me what happened to you in your own words.'

'I'm afraid I can't.'

'Can't?'

'Mulder asked me to pursue a case in Philadelphia. It had turned out to be a waste of time like I'd told him - like I'd assumed that it would be.'

'Then what?'

'I met a man during the investigation, a man named Ed Jerse.'

'How did you make his acquaintance?'

'In a tattoo parlour, he approached me and warned me against getting a tattoo there without thinking it through. He assumed I was a prospective customer and he was having second thoughts about the tattoo he'd received there himself - with good reason as it turned out.' she concluded, feeling acutely depressed at the memory.

'So, he offered you advice and then what?'

'Then he asked me to join him for dinner.'

'But you didn't go to dinner?'

'No, Sir. I took his number and then, later on, I suggested we went for a drink instead.'

Skinner scanned her laptop screen and scrolled through the flimsy report she had constructed thus far.

'In the Hard Eight bar' Skinner recited, and Scully cleared her throat with embarrassment before agreeing. Suddenly, Skinner's casual line of questioning was starting to feel an awful lot like an interrogation.

'You were looking for a large return then?'

'I was looking for a drink, Sir.' Scully gritted out in warning.

'And Ed Jerse, what do you think he was looking for that night?'

'He was just trying to connect with me, I think.'

'And you wanted him to.'

'Yes, I did.'

Skinner returned to the computer screen and scanned the contents.

'It says here that after three cocktails you returned to the tattoo parlour.'

'That's right.'

'And the report ends there. Would you mind filling in the blanks for me, Scully?'

Scully shook her head with disbelief at this demand. She was struggling to write down the events of that night - why would reciting them out loud be any easier?

'I was curious about Ed's tattoo, so he suggested that I got one of my own.'

'What exactly was it about his tattoo that struck you as curious?'

'The red, on the tattoo. It was extraordinary. I'd never seen anything like it, and I wanted the same red.' Scully fumbled, she couldn't explain what it was about that colour that had appealed to her. She especially couldn't bring herself to admit that she had wanted to feel some pain that night, she'd wanted to feel alive again.

'And you got it?'

'Yes, I got a tattoo that evening.'

'And then what?'

'Ed suggested I spent the night at his apartment as it was raining heavily, and I'd had a few drinks.'

'So, you agreed?'

'Yes, Sir.'

'Did you fuck him?'

'No' Scully thrust her face up towards him as she stood suddenly. She made up for her diminutive height with a glowering expression.

'Why not?'

'It was our first date, and I was a little drunk...several reasons...'

'But you wanted to.'

'Yes, I wanted to.' she admitted. Dana met her bosses eye defiantly. She held his gaze, and the silence was heavy between them. She considered pointing out that he hadn't waited till his divorce to Sharon was finalized before fucking her or Carina Sayles. He hadn't even signed the papers.

'Did you tell Mulder any of this?'

'No.'

'Why not?'

'Because he didn't ask me.'

Skinner smiled at this admission, his eyes flaring at the way her lip trembled a little. She was on the edge of anger, of outburst, he could feel it.

'How did you wind up with these bruises?' he gestured to her face and hands.

'Two detectives showed up at the apartment the next morning. A young woman - Ed's downstairs neighbour, was missing. They suspected that Ed was somehow involved. Other residents had noted an ongoing dispute between them. There were trace amounts of an unusual chemical substance found in blood spatters in this young woman's apartment.

'Where was Ed while the police officers were at his apartment?'

'He'd gone out to pick up breakfast.' Dana responded, steadfastly ignoring Skinner's disgruntled smirk.

'When I mentioned their visit Ed told me that he'd scratched himself while helping his neighbour move in. I told him that I believed that the chemical in the blood came from the tattoo ink and that we should go to the hospital to get tested. He told me then that he'd heard voices in his head. He believed that his tattoo had been talking to him, that she was jealous of me.

After I'd dressed to leave the apartment, Ed grew paranoid and violent. He attacked and tried to subdue me in a bid to incinerate me. That was how he'd disposed of the body of the downstairs neighbour that he'd killed.'

Dana saw Skinner's jaw set. Suddenly he looked both fearful and terrifying. She paled at the expression on his face as he paused, seemingly gathering his thoughts.

'But you fought back?' he continued, the light of admiration in his eyes when she nodded.

'Yes, I fought back. I stabbed Ed once in the arm, and then I tried to reason with him.'

'Mulder told me that Ed Jerse was apprehended. That he's currently receiving treatment for severe burns to his arm.'

'Yes, he thrust his arm into the furnace.'

'In a bid to remove the tattoo.'

'Yes.'

'So, he genuinely believed the tattoo was controlling his behaviour?'

'He did, the red ink in his tattoo contained ergot chemicals. There were trace amounts in my blood as well but not enough to cause hallucinations.'

Scully tried and failed to ignore Mulder's maddening final words as they replayed in her mind once again-

_"All this because I didn't get you a desk..."_

'Did Mulder ask to see your tattoo?' Skinner demanded. His tone was still soft and vaguely amused, but Dana could feel the danger lurking beneath the surface.

'He did not.'

'Will you show it to me?'

Dana was silent as Skinner reached down and started to unbutton her suit jacket. She remained mute as he slid it from her arms and laid it across the nearby computer chair.

'I don't think this is the place' she reasoned as he slipped his fingers underneath the hem of her skirt and gently tugged her blouse free. Her hands covered and clutched at his, halting his progress - he moved behind her and whispered in her ear.

'Do you want to hear my theory?'

Scully shuddered, a tingle ran down the entire length of her spine as Skinner let go of her blouse and instead unzipped her skirt in one sharp movement.

'Yes.' she returned, the word a breathy gasp trapped in her throat.

'I think you stayed on in Philadelphia because you wanted to get reacquainted with your dark side.' Skinner drawled, biting her earlobe and grinning when she keened out. It was only then that Dana realized that her skirt was now pooling around her feet. Skinner pressed his entire body against her, letting her feel that he was rock hard now.

Dana felt tested as his proximity inevitably woke something basic in her. Skinner shoved her between her shoulder blades so that she was face down on the surface of the desk.  
She was angry at his gall. Most of all, Dana was annoyed that his theory was so close to the mark.

She felt her silk blouse get edged up to her bra, and then Skinner fell silent. She felt this pause keenly, sensing his eyes on her skin. Then she felt the pad of his thumb run across the tattoo gently. His caress was brief and respectful. She could hear that his breathing was more laboured when he observed -

'It's still healing.'

'Yes.'

Skinner kissed it very tenderly before slipping to his knees behind her. Her underwear was ripped down to bunch around her lower thighs - effectively trapping her in place. He took his time, inhaling her scent, breathing her in deeply. Dana felt that welcoming rush, the moisture gathering between her thighs for him.

'God, I love this...' he groaned, his tone dark and deep, she felt responding arousal in the pit of her stomach. Her need was suddenly so keen and sharp that she could barely stand it. 

Then his mouth was on her again, she tried to reach out to control his movements but true to form he blocked her and trapped both hands palm down against the desk. Dana whined low in her throat as Skinner plunged his tongue in her as deep as it would go.

No-one had ever approached her this way before. It felt so much dirtier than the times he'd eaten her out from the front. She'd had a boyfriend in her senior year of high school who loved to motorboat her breasts. They were never ample, but he'd always claimed that doing that to her turned him on anyway. She thought distantly of this comparatively innocent act and the boy she'd never gone all the way with when Skinner suddenly made the same sound and motion. The vibrations sent an electric current running straight to her clit. She cried out at the intense treatment, and Skinner laughed before doing it again.

He lapped at her then, those sweet, sure fired strokes that brought her off every time, Dana was maddeningly close when Skinner eased back up onto his feet.

'What are you doing?' Dana protested, realizing she should probably watch the volume as he laughed at her outrage.

'Don't be mad at me' he growled into her ear, sucking it gently before pressing her down against the surface of the desk again.

Dana felt some relief as her blushing face came into contact with the surface of the desk. It was cool to the touch and somewhat soothing. She was seething with anticipation as she heard Skinner unbuckle behind her.

'Is this dark enough, Scully?' he demanded then, his voice low and gravelly as he entered her with one angry thrust.

Dana tried to respond, but the words died in her throat. She gasped for air, clutching on to the edge of the desk for dear life. Breathless with desire, Scully wanted everything Skinner had to offer her.

Skinner let her feel all the anger and the frustration he'd been struggling with in her absence. The jealousy too, he knew he wasn't allowed to resent another man for showing interest in her, but there was an insane, irrational part of his heart that demanded that she gave herself to him entirely. At least when they fucked he could kid himself that this was enough. Deep down, he knew that it was inevitable that Scully would let him possess her body but not her soul. She seemed to identify some inner strength in his silence, seemed to desire it even and who was he to question that?

Although he had a solid grip on her hips, he was pleased to feel her pushing back against him. He realized with a low moan of triumph that she had never been more receptive to his touch.

Dana's moans grew louder, and Skinner had the presence of mind to smother the sound with his palm. He considered telling her that he was close but instead pressed a hand between her thighs and gripped her, hoping that was enough to communicate his desires.

Their motions grew more frantic and desperate, and Dana heard the joints in the wooden desk creak in complaint as they fucked across it.

'Do it.' Skinner demanded, his hand absorbed her answering cry of relief. He slammed into her three more times before finishing with a hard gasp against the back of her neck.

It took them a while to come to their senses. There were still so many issues remaining untouched and unspoken as they eventually parted and rearranged their clothes.

They were both silently puzzling over the fact that his order had been enough to push her over the edge. He found this almost as exciting as taking her from behind in that angry rushed manner. They had crossed a line again by coupling in the FBI building, they both knew that they would have to be more discreet in the future.

Dana began to gather the papers that they'd pushed heedlessly to the floor and then picked up the laptop, wondering when that had also fallen over the edge of the desk.

'Smashed chairs, broken doors, and now a cracked laptop screen. It's getting harder to come up with lies to cover up for the damage we cause.'

Skinner smirked, he silently determined to make sure the partners at least received a new machine. It was the least he could do under the circumstances. Especially considering how directly he'd caused and benefited from all that destruction.

'I think it's your desk now.' he observed, stroking the bruises on the back of her knuckles and then walking away without another look in her direction.


	5. Use Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers – Gethesmane, Redux 1  
> Rating – PG-13  
> Pairing – Sk/Sc
> 
> Skinner and Scully find themselves at odds during the latter stages of her battle with cancer.

_'You're going to use that against me, aren't you?' You're going to use me as I've been used all along.'_ Dana's tone and eyes were cold and steely as she accused her boss of foul play.

Skinner reflected on these words as he paced the hospital corridors. Eventually, his anxiety started to gain unwanted attention from the other agents. That's when he decided to get some much-needed privacy, under the pretext of getting a coffee.

Against all his advice, Dana Scully had told the panel that Fox Mulder was dead. She'd reported that he'd died in his apartment from a shotgun blast to the face. Skinner knew that Scully was lying, but he still hadn't figured out why. Wondering what on earth inspired her to take such a huge risk for her partner had been driving him mad.

Skinner looked on helplessly as Scully presented her evidence to the joint panel at the FBI Headquarters. Her lie for Mulder was officially on record now. There could be no turning back.

He'd felt the icy clutch of fear at his heart as a sudden nose bleed stopped her mid-sentence. She almost fainted clean away, he had rushed to her side and caught her in his arms before she could hit the floor. She looked so defeated, so lost and far away as she looked up into his eyes.

'You...' she breathed with the last of her strength. Accusing and suspecting Skinner right up until the moment she lost consciousness.

Skinner had been experiencing hell on earth ever since that moment. He'd travelled to the hospital with her, had been suffering in silence for hours by the time Mulder had shown up. Her partner was clearly at a loose end - he demanded that the staff tell him where she was.

Scully was asleep so Mulder could not be admitted entrance into her room in the ICU. His look of despair and denial at finding her in such a state reminded Skinner that they would always have one key thing in common.

Mulder knew all about Skinner's deal with the smoking man. The sacrifice he was willing to make in exchange for Scullys' life seemed forgotten as Fox regarded him with suspicion. He demanded to know what had happened to her during his absence. Skinner wished that he could be the one who was allowed to yell and throw his weight around. Instead, he was stuck with being the voice of reason, Mulder's instability demanded that much. 

Skinner might as well have been announcing his eternal damnation as he acknowledged the cold hard facts. The fact that they both knew in their hearts to be true. He said it aloud even as his heart rejected the notion outright. Scully had lost a lot of blood, and she was dying.

In his blind arrogance, Mulder had refused to accept this though – along with Skinner's efforts to reach out to him. He'd become belligerent and then aggressive, forcing Skinner to throw him out of the ICU before he woke her. It was tempting to fight back, but he didn't trust his overwhelming urge to claim some semblance of control over this hopeless, crushing pain. Right or wrong, he was more than ready to lash out too, to dish out some of the pain that he was holding inside. Still, he knew well enough that if Scully woke to such a sight then she'd be all the more distressed and he couldn't have that.

Some of his motives were selfish too. If Scully knew that he'd lashed out at Mulder, then she would never forgive him. He would become irredeemable in her eyes and further lost into the darkness.

Once Mulder was ejected from the building, Skinner sought out some privacy again. He wondered if it was written all over his face. The frustrating need, the fear and pain at the prospect of Dana never leaving that hospital.

Yet again, he inevitably found himself recalling their last conversation before the panel meeting. He'd tried in vain to reason with Scully, but she'd insisted on shutting him out and had labelled him a liar. Just another person who had used her.

It had dawned on him as she'd scorned his concerns, that although for the most part, he considered himself an honest man, there was also some truth in her words. In a way, he was just like all the others. He was guilty of covering up the death of a postal worker, an innocent woman. He'd done smoking man's dark bidding – he'd broken the law.

Not only that, but he'd also used Scully's body for his pleasure – satisfying his own selfish needs on more than one occasion. He knew that she'd been vulnerable on each of those occasions, but he'd let his overwhelming desire for her rule his actions. There was an angry part of him that still contended that this was all she would ever let him do. That she would allow him to use her flesh, touch her body but never her heart or soul.

Even at this stage, Skinner was in denial about that fact. Accepting that she could never feel anything for him was always too much to bear.

Skinner was sensible to the validity in her words, but he could not allow her to ruin her career with them. They were both angry when she'd ignored his well-meant advice in the university halls. As she turned her back on him, he lost control. Her outright denial of all his attempts to reach out to her had caused his patience to shatter.

As he grabbed her by the wrist, she swung back around to face him, her eyes flashing danger - she looked ready and willing to strike him. When an elevator sounded nearby, they feigned control for the sake of a man who stepped off it. He seemed naturally curious about the tension between them. Skinner waited till the man had vanished from sight before taking up her wrist again. She complained as he dragged her onto the elevator before the doors closed after them.

He wanted to yell, to cry, to beg her to never accuse him of being someone that could hurt her. Skinner knew well enough that his anger and hurt was no match for the anguish she was suffering through at that moment. She could easily dwarf such emotions with the intensity of her own. So, he did what he knew that she could accept and relate to, although it didn't go over too well at first.

'What are you doing? Let me out of here!' Scully railed, reaching for the control panel. Skinner pushed past her first though and deliberately held the elevator between floors - further enraging her. When he kissed her, she shoved him away – angry and shocked by his unfortunate timing.

'Scully! Please?' he pressed his mouth to her throat and kissed her with hungry abandon.

'Leave me alone!' she responded, shoving at him again. This time he used his weight to press her into the cold steel wall. His hands travelled down her sides to the curve of her hips which he took up in a hard grip.

'Let me...' he demanded, biting on her earlobe in the way he knew she enjoyed before lifting her and grinding himself between her thighs. The friction brought him some relief, and he heard her moan unwillingly before gasping as he did it again.

'Need you.' he heard the words pass his lips – they seemed to have the desired effect too. When he tried to claim Dana's mouth again, she let him and eventually kissed him back.

They were frantic, angry and ready to burst. Skinner kept her pinned against the wall, a handful of hair in his fist as he held her in place, biting her lips and pulling on her tongue.

'Yes, now!' Scully gave into the tension that had reached a mass point, and Skinner was more than willing to oblige. He was rocking against her, and she wanted out of her clothes quickly, before she could remember reason again. He was reaching down between them to work his fly zipper open when the heat suddenly drained from his eyes. Scully knew what had happened before he said it aloud. Walter very carefully let her slide back down onto her feet and tried to gain control over his breathing.

'You're bleeding...'

Scully swiped at the line of blood travelling from her nose towards her top lip and shook her head as if it was of no real consequence.

'It's okay' she insisted, ignoring the look of horror and distress on his face.

'No – I was too rough. I hurt you!' Skinner insisted, looking overcome with guilt.

It dawned on Scully that he'd never seen this happen to her before so naturally, he was shocked. Still, the look of fear and sympathy he now presented to her was unacceptable, and she instantly rejected it. She put the elevator back into motion – composing herself, turning away from him again.

'This was a mistake - this has always been a mistake.' she stated coldly and rationally, staring at the doors and willing them to open.

'Scully?' Skinner sounded panicked again as he reached out for her and tried to touch her hand.

'No!' she hissed with venom, her look of warning and total rejection struck him still and silent.

'Just leave me alone!' she demanded, as she stepped off the elevator, Skinner made no effort to stop her again.

Many hours later, somewhere around two in the morning, Skinner finally felt brave enough to enter Dana Scully's hospital room. He had waited in the car park for Mulder's inevitable visit, biding his time until he'd gone home before he went to her.

Her room was dark and quiet except for the soft whir and hum of medical equipment nearby. Dana was sleeping so he entered quietly, pulling a chair up to her bedside and gazing down at her. She didn't stir when he very gently placed his hand over hers. It was paramount that he didn't wake her, Scully being scared or angry was the last thing he ever wanted. And tonight he had something that needed saying. 

Once again, he knew that his motivations were ultimately selfish. Dana was fading away fast, and in his heart, he felt that he would be damned forever if he didn't clear his conscience.

'Scully, I'm sorry for coming here like this. I know that you probably wouldn't want to see me right now and I don't blame you, either.

There's something I need to tell you, and honestly, it scares me so - it's better that you're asleep. Better this way, I think.'

Skinner contemplated begging her to please never leave him. He struggled and fought the urge to cry over her. It took him some time to conquer that need and control his breathing.

'I don't suppose you remember the first time we met, well, it wasn't a meeting as such. I guess it was just the first time I saw you. Way before you started working with Mulder, I suppose you must have been in the academy still. I was sparring down at the South Street gym on a Saturday afternoon with some guy. I don't remember his name. It was early February, and it had already rained a lot that day.

Anyway, I was still in the ring – talking by the ropes with Jack Willis. He'd finished his workout, and he was talking with me about football, we were guessing who was would take the super bowl that year. I thought it would be the Washington Redskins.' Skinner fought for control again. He kept his voice low – barely above a whisper as he went on.

'I heard a door open and then you were there. You had shown up to give Jack a ride home, and you said that you'd had to park down the street – so you'd got caught in the rain. Your hair was longer back then, and it was wet through. You took off your parka that was dripping all over the floor, and you were wearing some ordinary outfit. Faded jeans and a white t-shirt, I think. Then you looked at me and, I'd never – I've still never seen eyes as blue as yours. Jack didn't introduce us, we never exchanged one word and then I watched as you both left together, his arm over your shoulder.

I'd considered myself a happily married man back then, Dana. I had. Suddenly, seeing you there with him - I felt so twisted up and sick with jealousy. I told myself that if I ever saw you again, then I would talk to you - I would make sure you remembered me. I never thought that a few years later you'd be reporting to me, that I'd get to see you daily. It just seemed like such a cruel joke because I could tell when we met in my office that you didn't remember me at all.

Worse still, I saw that you didn't trust me. Despite what I'd promised myself all those years before, I couldn't seem to change your mind. It's my biggest regret, you know? I made you hate me back then, and I guess I've done that again, haven't I?

I don't always handle it well when I care about people. I know that I've made some mistakes – some bad ones, but I think I could live with myself if you would only forgive me, Scully. You have to know how sorry I am...'

Skinner swallowed his grief and pressed his forehead gently to the back of her hand, waiting there until he had command over his emotions again. He placed a tender kiss against her wrist before stealing out of her room as silently as he'd entered it.

After the door had sounded, signalling his exit, Dana Scully opened her eyes in the darkness and rolled onto her back - a solitary tear sliding down her pale cheek.


	6. Remission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers – Zero Sum, Redux 2, A Christmas Carol, Emily  
> Rating – NC-17  
> Pairing – Skinner/Scully
> 
> Skinner and Scully rekindle their affair during Christmas break.

Walter Skinner didn't have much family left. Most of his relatives lived in Texas, and none of them had strayed more than ten miles from where they'd been born and raised. Both of his parents had long since passed on, and ever since he'd lost Sharon, there was only one person who checked in with him at the holidays.  
  
Lyle Skinner worked as a contractor down in Phoenix, Arizona, He lived with his wife, Sylvie and two little girls in a three-bedroom house tucked away in a quiet, safe neighbourhood. He had taken it upon himself to see to it that his younger brother had a happy Christmas. Walter appreciated the thought, but despite Lyle's best efforts, he inevitably felt like an intruder.  
  
Seven-year-old Robin and her five-year-old sister, Cindy were both overtired by dinner time, and they argued throughout the meal. Skinner passed up the offer of wine and wondered how long he would have to linger downstairs before he could break into the scotch he had stashed in his luggage upstairs.

Somehow it just made him lonelier to be included in Lyle's family celebrations. He knew that he should be grateful to be invited into his brother's happy home to eat a turkey dinner at a beautifully dressed dining table. Otherwise, he would likely just be celebrating alone in some random restaurant in D.C.

They'd exchanged gifts around the tree at 5.45 am because the girls were too excited to sleep in till a more sociable hour. They had torn through their presents like small hurricanes, and they didn't come up for air until they were both awash in a sea of shredded, colourful foil paper and tissue. He envied the children's enthusiasm and zest for it all. Naturally, he was grateful when he'd received a new shaving kit and a sweater that Walter would only wear when he saw them again the following year.  
  
By the time 'It's a Wonderful Life' had started on TV at 7 pm the children had burned out, and it didn't seem as though their parents were faring much better.  
  
Once the girls were asleep in bed, the adults took care of the washing up and then settled in the lounge. Sylvie had just floated the idea of breaking into the brandy when Skinner's cell phone sounded upstairs. He'd left it on vibrate in his suitcase, but it was audible in the lounge. Not wanting to wake the children he excused himself and hurried upstairs to take the call.  
  
'Hi.' Scully's voice was no more than a whisper, but it struck him still and rendered him breathless.  
  
'Is everything okay?' he demanded, assuming that the call would be work-related.  
  
'Yes, my family are nearby so...'  
  
Skinner didn't know how to proceed, what did she want? The silence stretched out for long seconds - he heard her breathing grow heavy – could tell she was agitated about something.  
  
'Can we meet somewhere?' Dana blurted out the words compulsively, almost as though she could not fight the urge.  
  
They had not talked in private or touched each other since her cancer had gone into remission over three months ago. Skinner hadn't counted on ever being with her again.  
  
'Yes, where are you?'  
  
'San Diego' she replied in a tiny voice.  
  
'You're in California?'  
  
'Yes, I'm sorry – just forget it' Scully sounded like she'd just come to her senses and was now embarrassed.  
  
'No. It's okay. I'll call you back.'  
  
'You don't need to-'  
  
'I'll call you back' he repeated with finality before hanging up on her and rushing to pack up and leave.  
  
Lyle and Sylvie seemed surprised when Walter apologised and said that he'd have to get the next flight back to D.C because something had come up at work. Still, he could tell that they were quite relieved too. He got the feeling that they would be going to bed as soon as he was in his cab to the airport. The next flight to California didn't leave until 10:45 pm, so Skinner spent the last few minutes of Christmas day up above the clouds.  
  
Despite his overwhelming need to be with Scully again, Walter was not blind to the random nature of her request. He wondered what had happened to her over the holidays. What event had made her desperate to reconnect with him again so suddenly?  
  
Everything had fallen into place after her cancer had gone into remission. She had forgiven Skinner, and she trusted him again. His world became complete when he'd entered her hospital room and found her celebrating with her happy family. When she smiled at him, he saw that she had let go of the past and suddenly nothing else mattered to him any more. He had decided then that he didn't need sex from her. All he needed from Dana was her acceptance, respect and trust. That's what truly mattered.  
  
All it took was a brief phone call to make him forget this new outlook, just the thought of being with her had him rock hard. Now he would give anything to be inside her again. He knew that he would travel to the end of the Earth if that's what it took.  
  
By the time his flight had touched down in San Diego, Skinner was in desperate need for release. Nevertheless, he didn't want to be too hasty about booking accommodation. He wanted their first arranged meeting together to be somewhere classy. He eventually found a nice hotel and paid extra to stay in the bridal suite. Then he contemplated how to prepare the room for Dana's arrival.

Roses seemed too obvious, just too much in general. He felt the same way about champagne, despite this being an appropriate festive touch for the early hours of boxing day. Skinner settled on requesting silk sheets for the bed and a bowl of strawberries, these seemed romantic enough touches without being too full on or cliché.  
  
Everything was ready by 1:15 am, and Skinner wondered if it was too late to call her back. He tried nonetheless and was pleased when she picked up after only two rings. He gave her the hotel name and room number and noticed that she sounded a little restrained so assumed she was with someone. Before he could hang up though she dropped her voice to a whisper and demanded -  
  
'Don't be gentle.'  
  
Skinner didn't have time to respond before the line went dead. Dana was gone again, leaving him gasping with need.  
  
Despite her clear instructions, Skinner didn't quite know how he should greet her when she arrived. He wanted to take her into his arms, kiss her slowly, worship her body until the light of the morning.  
  
Dana took the decision out of his hands, though. The reality of their little reunion was typically, very different from Skinner's fantasies.  
  
He answered the door promptly, and she stepped towards him with a strange light in her eyes. He had hoped on receiving a kiss in greeting, but instead, she slapped him around the face, hard. The surprise and the force of it took him completely off guard.  
  
'What the hell?' he demanded when he'd finally come to his senses, cradling his now stinging cheek, further shocked by her demeanour as she entered the suite, shut the door behind her with a bang and invaded his space. It was clear that she had been crying.  
  
'I know what you did, Skinner'  
  
'What are you talking about?'  
  
'When I was in the hospital, Mulder told me what you did. The deal that you made...'  
  
'And it's taken you this long to bring it up?' he asked in disbelief.  
  
'We haven't been alone since then, how could you do something so stupid?'  
  
'Didn't Mulder explain why?'  
  
'He did.'  
  
'Then what the hell do you want from me?'  
  
'I want you to promise that you'll never take that kind of risk for me ever again.'  
  
'No, I can't promise that.' he responded, holding her gaze -- unwilling to back down. At his resolute declaration, she turned her face to the ground, looking like she wanted to cry again.  
  
'I'm sorry' she murmured, frowning and biting her lip – her blue eyes steeped in pain and uncertainty.  
  
'So am I. Dana, what happened over Christmas?'  
  
'It doesn't matter now' she responded slowly, Skinner looked on, confused as she fought to control her emotions. It didn't take her long. Soon, she turned her face up to him again.  
  
'I need this' she declared, her expression both defiant, and honest.  
  
Skinner had been hoping for a more personal admission than that, but he wasn't about to refuse her.  
  
He was about to tell her to get on the bed when it suddenly occurred to him that he'd forgotten to buy condoms.  
  
'Shit! I forgot to buy protection.'  
  
'It's okay' she assured him, looking entirely unfazed by this issue. He shook his head, baffled by her words.  
  
'I'll call down to reception' he floated stepping towards the phone, but she shot down the idea.  
  
'There's no time' she informed him before bypassing the beautifully made-up bedroom and walking straight into the en suite bathroom.  
  
Skinner was getting used to being kept in the dark by this point. He just assumed that she'd decided to take the pill or something and put the thought out of his mind. He was instantly ready when he walked into the en suite and found her leaning over the sink, curving her back and jutting her ass out in silent invitation.  
  
'Remember what I said on the phone?' she asked him, looking over her shoulder.  
  
'Yeah...'  
  
'I wasn't kidding around.'  
  
Skinner unzipped and approached her. His romantic plans went out the window as she observed him in the mirror, her eyes hard, empty and needy.  
  
'You want it rough, do you?' he demanded, pulling her skirt up past her thighs until it bunched around her hips, groaning when he discovered that she'd not bothered with underwear.  
  
'Yes, make me hurt' Scully sobbed, going down on to her elbows in submission.  
  
With no small amount of regret, Skinner pressed himself against her, gripped her hips tight and gave her what she wanted.  
  
He entered her hard and deep and instantly set up a punishing pace. After three full thrusts, he started to grow concerned. The full-contact, the blinding heat of her – the incredible pleasure of fucking Dana after long months of total abstinence, it was all too much. It was as he was about to warn her that he didn't have long left in him when she hissed out his name.  
  
'Harder' she requested, letting out a guttural moan as he obeyed her, she braced herself on the sink as he gathered up speed and strength at an alarming rate.  
  
'Look at me' he ordered when she hid her face in her forearms. He took a handful of her hair when she ignored him, yanked her head back until her back bowed so that he could enjoy the sight of her lust coloured face.  
  
'Stay in the mirror!' he growled, feeling dangerously close as their eyes met in the glass.  
  
Dana's panting fogged up the mirror as he fucked her raw, her breathy moans were setting him on fire. Her climax was sudden and seemed to come out of nowhere – she howled and pushed back against him aggressively.  
  
Skinner rode it out with her, enormously pleased that she had made it there first. He was so close when she suddenly told him to stop. Just barely aware of her meaning, he couldn't even remember his first name as he rushed to join her. As she repeated it though, he heard her loud and clear and it was with considerable effort that he slowed right down. He felt like sobbing with choked off need as he slipped out of her. Before he could ask what was wrong, she had fallen to her knees and started working him with her mouth and both hands.  
  
He looked back into the mirror as he laced his fingers through her red hair, still not quite believing what she was offering him even as he watched her moving against him. He felt his groin tighten again from the new contact – so close. She used her tongue and pressed her lips as tightly around him as she could, working him as fast and deep as possible.  
  
Skinner staggered a little, adopting a square stance and dropping his hand to her shoulder before thrusting into her with low grunts of pure pleasure. When she met his eye with her mouth full, he finally broke. He roared, the sensory overload blinded him briefly as she pulled it all inside – drew him deep and swallowed everything he had.  
  
Skinner was still reeling from his orgasm when she slowly detached from him and climbed back onto her feet. He was about to offer her a bath when she suddenly shut down that notion by announcing that she couldn't stay for long. Ignoring his disappointment and frustration was a real challenge. He watched Dana fix her hair and skirt in the mirror – it dawned on him then that something was missing.  
  
'Where did your cross go?' he pressed, he'd never seen her without her gold necklace before.  
  
'It doesn't matter' she repeated, looking a million miles away again.  
  
When her cell phone sounded, she left the bathroom to take the call. Skinner could tell from her tone that it was Mulder. She assured her partner that she would meet him soon before turning and leaving the bridal suite without a word of explanation. Walter stared after her in disbelief, the beautiful hotel room he now occupied alone made a mockery of him, branded him a fool.  
  
There was no way to understand what had just transpired between them. He'd never felt so confused before in his life and considering his connection to the X-Files, that said something.  
  



	7. End of Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers – Christmas Carol, Emily, The End  
> Rating – NC-17  
> Pairing – Sk/Sc  
> Scully visits Skinner's apartment looking for comfort. Set directly after the final scene in season 5 episode 'The End'

Scully tried to follow Mulder home – insisted that he not be alone, but he would not hear her. She was worried about her partner. She still hadn't even contemplated what the future might have in store for her now.  
  
Diana Fowley was barely clinging onto life in the hospital. It seemed all but certain that the partners were now going to reassigned permanently off the X-Files. Finding their basement office and Mulder's life's work burned beyond all recognition was the final nail in the coffin for them.  
  
Scully tried to hold Mulder, to comfort him – but he didn't seem to feel her presence. He was lost and apparently, far out of reach. When Dana had suggested that she come home with him, to talk things through, he ignored her words for long seconds before announcing that he needed to be alone.  
  
She couldn't help but feel slightly hurt that he was shutting her out now of all times. Hurt because, after five years of making his life's work hers, of always being by his side, it was clear that she still wasn't considered to be as invested as him. It hurt that Mulder seemed to feel that way, and it hurt and confused her all the more that she so willingly played the part.  
  
Scully was restless and scared as she took a detour on the way to Georgetown and found herself driving in the direction of Crystal City, Virginia. She was anxious as she rode the elevator up to the seventeenth floor of Viva Tower. There was every chance that Walter Skinner would turn her away this time. She knew that she deserved it, that perhaps their last time together had pushed him too far, and away from her for good. Last Christmas felt like a lifetime ago now, yet it was still a painful recollection that she struggled with daily.  
  
It had been hard enough admitting to herself that she was sterile, informing her mother was a whole new level of pain. Dana's lack of personal life already stood at stark enough contrast with her brothers' domestic bliss. Bill and his wife Tara were expecting their first baby soon.  
  
She had wanted to rejoice for them, but instead, she felt cold and bitter. She knew how much it had meant to Margaret Scully to see her children settled happily and raising families of their own – her father had felt the same way.  
Melissa Scully was as willful and independent as any of them, and Dana believed that she would have made a great mother someday.  
  
It was a lovely gesture really, Bill and Tara announced that if they had a baby girl, she would be named Melissa. Dana missed her sister every day of every year but most of all at Christmas. Melissa had loved Christmas, togetherness and family was everything to her.  
  
Dana believed that if she could adopt that sweet little girl Emily Sim, then maybe she could have a part of her sister back. Discovering that she was her biological mother had made the need all the more poignant. Dana had always wanted a child of her own, and she longed to fulfil that dream at last.  
  
Emily Sim dying was the end of that dream – the end of so much more besides. Once again, Dana had to let go of what she wanted. She truly believed that she and Emily could somehow have saved each other. But it was too late. She was gone.  
  
Dana had recently lost Emily when she had phoned Skinner late on Christmas Day. She knew that it was inappropriate and she didn't even stop to wonder if he'd had any plans or company that day.  
She was lost in the darkness and needed some escape. She needed someone to pull her back from the brink – to make her feel alive again. Although their relationship was eruptive at the best of times, Skinner was a unique figure in Scully's life, and she didn't think that he'd caught on to that yet. He was the one person she could be impulsive and brutally honest with, right or wrong, good or bad. He would always accept her for who she was.  
  
It seemed fair to assume that Skinner was finished with her after their last time together. Things were cordial between them at the office at least. He was ever the inscrutable, mysterious and meticulous boss – Skinner treated her the same as he ever had.  
  
Knocking on the door of apartment 828 in the early hours of the morning was inconsiderate of her again – it betrayed her true motivations – revealed them to be mostly self-serving.  
  
When Skinner didn't answer, she felt despair and relief in equal measure. Maybe it was for the best? He'd likely had quite enough of seeing her distraught, guilty and at a loose end to last him several lifetimes. As she turned to leave his apartment door was suddenly opened.

She felt her breath hitch at the sight of him. He was all bare, golden skin, naked except for his black work trousers that he was still zipping up hastily. Walter looked tired and confused by her presence. She wondered if maybe he had another woman there.  
  
Dana felt like she'd never seen him before, and he watched her eyes slowly travel over his big, magnificent body blocking the doorway. She knew he was well built but seeing him like that in the darkness suddenly triggered her. She took him all in, every inch of him, and her pupils dilated, something possessive, primal and altogether basic set in again.  
  
There was an awkward pause when Dana finally grasped that she had been staring at him wordlessly for long seconds.  
  
'Sorry to wake you' she offered finally, turning her eyes to the ground, humble and still.  
  
'Has something else happened that I should know about?' he demanded, she shook her head at the question.  
  
'Can we speak privately, Sir?' she requested quietly and saw the light of understanding in his eyes again.  
  
Her stomach seized as he considered her words silently, she felt a delicious quickening, anticipation of great pleasure as he nodded and stood aside to let her pass. Even in her sudden headstrong desire to be near him again, she could read the signs, his frown, his overall body language warned her that he was granting her request unwillingly.  
  
'Your home – I don't think I've ever seen it before.' Dana observed as she moved into his darkened apartment. The walls were just visible due to the full, silvery-blue moon gracing the clear skies that evening.  
  
She was nervous in his territory and wondered if he could sense this. The view of the city naturally drew her attention, and she stepped towards it, curious. The apartment featured a lot of large windows. Dana thought how wonderful and full of light it must be during the day. A glass panelled door led onto the balcony. Skinner barely thought of his apartment at all. He'd never seen it as a home anyway. It was a place to sleep at night, and that was all it meant to him.  
  
'Do you mind?' Dana placed her hand on the door handle, and Skinner gestured for her to go right ahead and followed her out onto the balcony. He observed her as Dana took in the view, a sad smile on her face.  
  
The view this apartment boasted was the main reason he'd settled on the place. It all felt worthwhile suddenly, paying over the odds for his home for the sake of the impressive view that Dana was silently drinking in.  
  
A slight breeze lifted Scully's hair away from her face, and she closed her eyes, humming with contentment. Skinner licked his lips unconsciously and wondered if she knew how her mouth affected him.  
  
'I suppose that it ceases to be a novelty pretty quickly, huh? Living with it all the time.' Dana surprised herself and her boss with this sudden suggestion. He eyed her, curious and uncertain before admitting -  
  
'I rarely think to come out here.'  
  
'It's beautiful.' she observed, eyeing the city lights – feeling far removed from the world and all its problems at this great height.  
  
'Yes.' he agreed, looking only at her.  
  
'Do you mind me coming here?' she asked then, feeling brave enough to pose this question now.  
  
Skinner watched her take a grip on the railings, her knuckles white as she tightened reflexively before turning to look up into his face.  
  
'That depends.'  
  
'On what?'  
  
'On what you came here for?'  
  
Dana couldn't admit that she wanted sex – was too ashamed to apologise for the way she had used him in California – she fell silent and turned to the skyline again.  
  
'I guess it just dawned on me while I was driving home that Mulder and I won't be reporting to you anymore.'  
  
'I suppose not.'  
  
'That will be strange' she allowed, he merely shrugged at this observation, not trusting himself to venture an opinion on this subject.  
  
'It doesn't feel like the end. I mean, it doesn't have to be – does it?' Dana asked with some effort.  
  
Skinner was unable to control the urge – he was helpless again, which in turn, made him angry and rash. Before Dana could speak again or even look in his direction, Skinner had stolen her cuffs from her. He closed her handcuffs over her wrist and the railing, effectively trapping her.  
  
'You've come to say goodbye, is that it Scully?' he demanded, his eyes suddenly black as coal.  
  
'I don't know' she admitted, she knew better than to consider herself in any danger with him, but his energy felt far from safe.  
  
Grabbing her behind her neck, he kissed her farewell. It was a hard, cruel embrace that made her gasp. Lifting her thighs up and slowly sinking to his knees, he pulled her to the ground - the cuff chain popped and then slid down the iron railing. She was half in and half out of his apartment, and her long, thick trenchcoat protected her from the cold ground.  
  
'Did you want it rough again, Dana?' he demanded as he lifted her skirt with greedy hands.  
  
'Yes,' she breathed out, unable to help herself.  
  
Skinner ripped down her underwear with one fist and tugged sharply at the front of her cardigan - a careless gesture that sent several, tiny mother of pearl buttons skittering across the hardwood floor.  
  
Dana gulped in air as he removed her weapon and carefully set it aside before pulling down the cups of her bra, exposing and lewdly pushing up her breasts.  
Then he shocked her by standing up and away from her body, unaccountably creating distance between them.  
  
'What - what are you doing?' Dana stuttered, uncertainly.  
  
'Looking at you.' he responded, Dana felt the blush creep into her face as he eyed her exposed flesh.  
  
'Don't leave me like this' she demanded, helpless. Skinner laughed hollowly at this request.  
  
'Scully, Scully.' he tutted like she was a badly behaved child before stretching out on the floor beside her.  
  
'I wouldn't just leave you high and dry.'  
  
Dana realised then that he was in fact, looking to punish her for the way she'd treated him. She had been ready to accept his harsh words and rough hands but what happened next unnerved her.  
He ran a fingertip across her mouth, caressing the delicate, tactile flesh of her lower lip before stealing a soft, warm kiss. Soon he pressed his tongue past her lips, tasting her deeply, taking his time, making her moan and ache for more contact.  
  
As she twisted against her restraints restlessly, he tutted at her impatience again and trapped her free hand against the floor. He pinched her nipples gently before wrapping his lips around them, using his tongue to tease them into stiff, shiny wet peaks.  
  
She panted as he licked his middle finger and pressed it between her legs, his satisfied smile at finding her wet already made her want to cry out in anger.  
  
'Need – please!?' she was incoherent as he pressed inside her just barely, allowing an inch or two of penetration and no more.  
  
'What do you need, Dana? Use your words' he asked, laughing as she wailed desperately. Did he want her to beg? She shook her head unwillingly at this notion.  
  
'What's wrong?' he demanded as he started to rub her clit in tight circles. She whipped her head from side to side, grateful for the relief, feeling her stomach tighten up.  
  
'I won't beg you' she choked out, at last, this seemed only to confuse him.  
  
'You don't need to beg. Tell me, or should I do what I want with you?'  
  
At those words he shoved two fingers inside her, grunting happily, as she lifted her hips off the floor, grinding against the heel of his hand. Dana remained silent as he finger-fucked her, she wanted to speak up but she just couldn't. She thought that she'd shown up looking for comfort and sex. The fact that she'd come to his apartment because she just wanted him was too scary to admit out loud or even to herself.  
  
She'd asked for it rough because it excited her and she thought he liked it best that way. Now that she was captive in his apartment, he seemed intent on pleasuring her considerately and with great care. She didn't want his touch to be sweet and tender, that seemed far too dangerous a thrill to indulge. She was scared that this gentle approach seemed to excite her as much as his punishment ever had.  
  
The way she moaned and opened her legs wider - a silent invitation - was eloquence itself. He pressed, hot, open-mouthed kisses on her inner thighs before connecting with her clit, sucking on it, latching on and then working it with his tongue. It felt exquisite, and it had been so long since she'd enjoyed his mouth. Combined with the artful slide of long, thick fingers inside her – the oral stimulation brought her there fast. She found herself demanding that he go harder and faster, wanted to rush ahead but he steadfastly denied her.  
  
Skinner heard her sob as he kept his slow, seductive pace. It would happen, he would see to that. She would come when he allowed it. It wasn't violent like it had been before, he didn't wring it out of her and leave her shaken, and all used up. He coaxed and watched her take three of his fingers and roll helplessly against his mouth.  
Dana was too far gone to be mad, he was forcing her to accept the intimacy of the moment, but she was oddly calm now – realising with a happy sigh – that she trusted him.  
  
It hit her like rolling waves, running right over and through her body, the joy bloomed in her features as she came for him. The pleasure exploded behind her eyes, but Skinner didn't hold off or speed up - he kept right on lapping and stroking her in the same perfect, deliberate pace so that her orgasm seemed to stretch on and on.  
  
Dana pressed her feet into the ground, pushed up against his face, seeing stars as he stayed connected even as the final blissful ripples ran through her. He stopped eventually and suckled happily on her tits again, moaning with satisfaction as she bucked against him. Then he claimed her mouth once more, another long, slow kiss that melted her into the floor.

'Perfect' he concluded, holding her gaze as he slowly sucked his fingers clean. Dana felt another twinge – her eyes dilated, and her breath hitched again as she watched him enjoy her flavour once more.  
  
She wondered as she met his affectionate gaze, whether he might fuck her tenderly too? Could he tell how much she'd enjoyed that treatment?  
  
Walter stood up to his full height – looming above her as his eyes raked over her naked flesh again. She felt him drop the small cuff keys on her chest before announcing coldly   
  
'You know the way out, Scully.'  
  
Dana watched, still panting as he walked upstairs without another look in her direction. She freed herself from the cuffs and rearranged her clothes, stepping unsteadily towards his apartment door before quietly and deliberately locking it.  
  
Skinner looked up from the bed as she slipped into his room. He didn't look coldly or affectionately at her any more, nor did he appear particularly surprised as she placed her gun and badge on his bedside table along with her cuffs. He watched as she steadily stripped herself – his eyes never once leaving her body as she finally revealed herself entirely to him. Neither of them said a word as she lifted the sheet and sidled up beside him, she pressed her cheek to his chest and was soon deeply asleep.


	8. The Way Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers – Avatar, Lazarus, The End, Triangle  
> Rating – NC-17  
> Pairing – Sk/Sc  
> Set after the events of season 6 episode 'Triangle'. Skinner gives Scully a ride home from the hospital.

Scully strode out of the hospital room to find Skinner and The Lone Gunmen waiting for her. She wondered if they had overheard Mulder's half-cocked declaration of love.  
If they did then no-one let on about it, Dana found herself refusing a lift home with the Gunmen and gaining a barely perceptible nod from Skinner in response to the question she'd not needed to ask.  
  
They were halfway home before Dana dared to speak up, the silence between them had not been companionable – it was tense and brimming with unspoken issues.  
  
'Those coordinates you got, they saved Mulder's life. Thank you.'  
  
'You already thanked me, remember?' he reminded her, eyes on the road, knuckles tightening reflexively on the steering wheel.  
  
Scully smiled when she recalled kissing him in the elevator, she had done it on instinct, and there was a moment right afterwards when she swore that he was looking at her with pure, unadulterated love.  
  
'I'm sorry for putting you in that position.'  
  
'In the elevator?'  
  
'No, I meant asking you for that favour. Was there something wrong with what I did in the elevator?'  
  
'Yes, we shouldn't take those kinds of risks at work.'  
  
'After what we've done in both of our offices a quick kiss seems pretty tame, Walter.'  
  
Skinner fell silent then. It was the first time she'd ever used his first name in private. She'd dropped it so casually into their conversation that she'd barely noticed it, but he certainly did.  
  
'I'm sorry for barging in your office and causing a scene, that was unprofessional. I won't apologize for the kiss though.'  
  
Dana noticed the ghost of a smile playing on Skinner's lips, but again he remained silent and kept his eyes on the road.  
  
'I hoped that you'd drive me home because there's something I need to say to you.'  
  
'And what's that?' he asked, his tone was confrontational although he appeared genuinely interested.  
  
'We haven't talked – about that night in your apartment, or rather the morning after.'  
  
'You mean you want to talk about you stealing out of my apartment before I was awake? At least you didn't leave a note on my pillow. Then I would have felt cheap...'  
  
'Will you let me explain?'  
  
'It's okay, Dana, honestly. I'm pretty used to you ducking in and out of my life by now.'  
  
Silence prevailed in the car as Dana chose her next words carefully, it had been almost two months since that morning, and it had taken her all of that time to build up the nerve to speak to him about it.  
She didn't want to back out now even though his general attitude was pretty easy to read.  
  
'It's just that we'd taken such a huge step that night. To me, spending the night is a big deal and when I woke up in the morning – I was confused.'  
  
'So, you ran away?'  
  
'Yes, I know how it sounds – it's just that I've not done that with a partner in years - not since Jack Willis. And that was a long-term relationship so yeah, I just panicked.'  
  
'You chose to get into my bed, Dana.' Skinner sounded like himself again. Dana wondered if it was the truth that had made all the difference.  
  
Skinner was still chewing on the fact that she'd compared him to Jack Willis, he knew that she'd dated him for a while. He was also shocked and encouraged by the fact that somewhere, somehow, through the years, their strange sexual connection had evolved into what she referred to as a partnership.  
  
'I did. Because I wanted to.' Dana insisted emphatically, hoping that honesty would now close the deal for her.  
  
'You and Jack, was that serious?'  
  
'In a way, I've not had many long term relationships. It was nice, but I don't think there was ever any real love between us. We dated for around a year, and in my eyes, that's pretty serious. And you?'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Have you had many serious relationships?'  
  
'Not really. I was with Sharon for seventeen years. Most of them were happy.'  
  
'That's a long time.'  
  
'It was.'  
  
They drove on in silence for five more minutes and then Dana plucked up the courage to say what was on her mind.  
  
'Will you let me stay again tonight?'  
  
'That depends, will you be gone before I wake up?'  
  
'Maybe, I should probably head back to the hospital in the morning and check on Mulder.'  
  
Scully turned and saw Skinner's jaw set. She could see his mind turning over her request. There was still hope, she'd seen it in him in the elevator, and she could sense that he wanted to say yes to her even now.  
  
'Mulder won't always be in the hospital though, I mean, he probably will be again, at least twice more this year but you know, generally...'  
  
Again there was the hint of a smile playing over Skinner's lips, and Scully decided to be bold.  
  
'I can be a good house guest, Walter. Don't you want to find out how good?' Scully breathed into his ear and then gently bit the lobe. Skinner swore under his breath, his resolve finally breaking as he pulled over onto the side of the road. He stopped the engine and pulled Scully out of the passenger seat, kissing her deeply on the mouth as she attempted to question him.  
  
'What are you doing?' she asked, excited but shocked as he spun her around, pushed her over the hood of his car and started to lift her skirt.  
  
'Trying to shut you up.' he remarked, she sighed as he ripped her panties down to her knees and then roughly shoved her legs open.  
  
'Here?' she demanded, shocked. They were on a stretch of deserted highway, but she still couldn't believe what Skinner was expecting of her. She'd never had sex outdoors before.  
  
'Would you prefer I fuck you in the FBI car park?' he suggested, sounding moody, as he unbuckled his belt.  
  
Dana didn't respond, she heard him spit into his hand, and she swallowed a moan of excitement.  
  
Skinner had breached her before she could protest. Then he reached around and started to stroke Dana as he pushed his way home.  
  
'Next time you speak to me like that in the office, I'll make you sorry. Do you hear me?'  
  
'Yes, sir.' she moaned, hearing him curse under his breath at this response. It was such a cliché and a weakness on his part, but it was clear that he got off on her saying that.  
  
After working her clit and rocking into her gently for a few moments, Skinner had decided she was warmed up enough to take it a lot harder.  
  
He kept working her though, wanting her to scream his name when she came for him. Taking a fistful of her hair, he pulled her head back and started to rain hot kisses down the side of her neck. He feasted on her skin and licked at the spot where she dabbed her perfume behind her ears. His only regret was taking her with all her clothes on again. He wished she was laid bare before him so he could marvel over her incredible body.  
  
As Skinner gently chewed on her earlobe and fucked her silly, he suddenly came away with an earring between his teeth. He slowed down momentarily while he smiled at the little gold bauble and stashed it safely in his jacket pocket before setting up a nice, punishing pace again.  
  
Dana gasped and tried to spread her legs wider for him. It was exciting being used so roughly in the dead of night underneath a blanket of stars.  
  
The night air was chill, but the engine of his car was still warm. Skinner was burning hot above and inside her. His immense size and power were sure to overwhelm her again before long. That was one thing that Dana had observed about Skinner during their encounters together. His considerable heft was impressive, but so was the extreme heat that he emanated.  
Her body was on fire, and Dana felt almost giddy when she realized that she'd never felt such passion for someone before. What he brought out of her was beyond belief.  
  
Suddenly the heat was gone, Scully let out a little moan of protest until Skinner turned her around to face him and then hoisted her up onto the car. He was close, and he wanted to see her face when he peaked.  
He gripped her tight and fucked her for all he was worth, grinding against her body and letting out a low growl, triumphant and territorial as he claimed her.  
  
Dana laid back against the car and gave herself over to him, she was close too, and she keened out his name again, a soft, pleading sound that filled his ears and stripped his resolve. Skinner heard her, and suddenly her tight heat and supple body were too much for him – before he could hold it back, he was groaning her name in return and emptying himself.  
  
He rocked into her slowly as he finished coming, it was the first time that he'd made it without her. Dana slipped down off the car hood as he removed the condom and tied it off.  
  
'Where do you think you're going?' he demanded as he zipped back up, watching Dana start to pull her panties back up her legs.  
  
'What do you mean?' she asked, confused, then shrieking gently when he lifted her right back onto his car.  
  
When he settled between her legs and started kissing her deeply, she sighed with relief, suddenly unconcerned if anyone could see them.  
  
Dana made sure to cry out long and long when he brought her there with his mouth. She wanted him to know how much pleasure he gave her. Skinner looked very pleased with himself when he'd finished with her, Dana felt pretty complete too and quite sleepy now that she'd got her way.  
  
He didn't speak again as he started up the engine and got back onto the road, Dana gave in to her fatigue and contentment, the warmth of the car was the final push she needed. Settling her head on his shoulder, she slept for the rest of the journey. It felt like she'd only closed her eyes for a moment and when she reopened them, she saw that they were in Crystal City.  
  
'I'm sorry' she mumbled, a little embarrassed as she moved away from the comfort of Skinner's broad shoulder.  
  
Again, he didn't speak, switching off the engine and removing the keys he looked apathetic as he stepped out of the car.  
  
Dana was unsure of herself. She couldn't assume that he would want her to stay even after what had just happened between them. Then again, it certainly wasn't his style to drop her off in his neighbourhood and expect her to make her way home either, no matter how pissed he was she knew he would never do that.  
  
Dana slipped out of the passenger seat and hovered beside the car while he locked it. Time seemed to slow as he turned towards his apartment building and left Dana behind him. Would he not even say goodbye to her? That seemed harsh. Dana winced a little as he fitted the key into the building door.  
  
Then he turned and looked at her over his shoulder, his eyes narrowed, he looked confused.  
  
'Are you coming or not?' Skinner demanded, pushing the door open and keeping it ajar so that she could enter ahead of him.  
  
Scully repressed a smile of victory, she moved quickly to join him, and he only nodded again in affirmation, but she swore that he was fighting the urge to smile too.  
  
  
  



	9. Restricted Access

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers –  
> Rating – NC-17  
> Pairing – Sk/Sc  
> Skinner shares something with Scully in a bid to advance their relationship. She drops by his apartment to discuss the implications which in turn, leads to a discussion of personal boundaries.

During a particularly wet and dismal November afternoon, Dana Scully was sat in the basement office, distracted and confused. Now and then she would start rhythmically tapping the end of her Biro against the case file she was reading.  
  
'Are you taking requests, Scully? If so, I'd love to hear you play 'Wipeout' with that pen of yours...'  
  
'Sorry' she responded colouring a little, noting that Mulder was eyeing her with a cheeky smile lighting up his face.  
  
'Penny for your thoughts?'  
  
'Just hoping that we can manage a week without ticking off AD Kersh. Do you think you're up to the task?'  
  
'I don't make promises I can't keep' he reasoned, turning back to his work. Scully nodded in response, that was a fair comment.  
  
It was more than the fear of pissing off their new tyrannical boss that was distracting Scully though. She was also particularly anxious about upsetting her previous boss.  
  
After around six weeks of late-night rendezvous, Scully was becoming a regular visitor at Viva Towers. Her desire for Walter Skinner seemed to grow stronger with every passing day, and she was starting to count on him welcoming her into his apartment and bed no matter what the time of night.  
  
For his part, after this period of observation and togetherness, Skinner had grown familiar with Scully's strange timetable and no longer seemed irked by her somewhat flighty behaviour.  
  
She had deliberately made it clear that she wasn't well versed in traditional relationship patterns, nor was she prepared to adhere to them at this point in her life. Above all, she needed to do things her way and in her own time. Skinner seemed willing to accept all this so long as he could be the leading man in her life.  
  
Not a great deal else had changed between the couple. Scully still tended to leave before Skinner was awake and dressed. On the one occasion he saw fit to bring that fact up again, she'd argued that it was more practical to rise before him. After all, during the week, she had to get back to her own home to prepare for work. Scully also made a point of not leaving any personal items at his apartment so that she always had the excuse to retreat early in the morning.  
  
It was like an itch that she needed to scratch now, at least three-four times in an average week, Dana Scully found herself drawn to Skinner's home like a moth to the flame.  
Often he would be half asleep. Dana didn't like to show up too early in the evening, afraid of interrupting his usual routine and deliberately maintaining a distance from the domestic and everyday elements of his life.  
  
She would appear whenever it suited her, and he would open his apartment door and admit her without her needing to utter a single word of greeting or justification. No matter what, as soon as that front door was closed behind them, Skinner would make her feel like a woman.

  
She felt like this arrangement was being held together entirely by the promise of fulfilling this deep need he seemed to harbour for her. So, she made sure that she only showed up when she had the energy to satisfy him. It seemed a simple, practical and perfect arrangement, in her eyes at least.  
  
However, on this particular November afternoon Walter Skinner had complicated matters by sending Scully a package via courier. Luckily, she had opened it alone while taking her lunch as the mystery package had contained the key to his apartment. She had panicked at the sight of it and then stowed it safely away in her purse before her partner could happen upon her with this illicit object.  
Scully battled with the urge to storm his office and demand an explanation. She realised that it was mostly fear making her want to react so strongly. Still, she needed rid of this problem sooner rather than later.  
  
The last thing she wanted was to stop seeing him, so she took the rest of the afternoon to reflect on the implications of what he'd offered her. It did no good though, no matter how calm and rational she wanted to be, she was officially in panic mode. She considered this an unprecedented power move on Skinner's part, and she needed to resolve matters directly.   
It was breaking with convention when she rushed over to his apartment after work, the key still burning a hole in her purse as she rode up the elevator and knocked sharply on his apartment door.  
  
He appeared very suddenly, wearing sweats and looking surprised at the sight of her. It was an unofficial rule that she only visited him at night, or so he had always assumed.  
Skinner stepped aside to admit her the way he always did, and Scully entered. He could tell right away that something was amiss and decided to address the problem head-on.  
  
'So, you missed the point of me sending you that key.' he observed as he shut the door behind her.  
  
Dana smiled unwillingly at his joke and then settled down on his couch, removing the key from her purse and setting it down on his coffee table. He cleared his throat and settled down on a chair on the opposite side of the room, sensing trouble and readying himself for what was to come.  
  
'I think it's too early to be exchanging keys.' she announced, he processed the information and didn't look hurt or offended. He remained silent, and she soon felt obliged to speak up again and explain herself further.  
  
'I appreciate the gesture, but I can't return it so you should take this back.'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'I don't feel comfortable offering you the keys to my apartment yet.'  
  
'So, you'd rather not have the keys to mine either?'  
  
'Right. It's too soon Walter'  
  
'I'm not asking you to marry me.'  
  
'I know!' she snapped, defensively. Meeting Skinner's eyes now, she looked agitated, but he kept his voice level and calm.  
  
'You've never invited me to your apartment, Dana. I'm not expecting your keys'  
  
'I wouldn't feel right about it. I shouldn't have access to your home if you don't have access to mine.'  
  
'That's your opinion, not mine. Tell me though, for the record, why don't you want me to have a key to your place?'  
  
'It's a big commitment, and it would only lead to questions that I don't have an answer to...it could be dangerous.'  
  
'Dangerous?'  
  
'Look, you wouldn't understand. Mulder has this habit of just showing up whenever he feels like it.'  
  
'Kind of like you then?' Skinner mused, looking amused with the unwitting parallel she'd drawn. Scully's cheeks coloured slightly, and she fell silent before admitting.  
  
'Yes, like me. Mulder shows up at random hours of the night, sometimes without any warning and he could find us together. That's why I don't want you there. Damn, that sounded wrong. I mean, that's why I haven't invited you round yet.'  
  
'Dana, relax. That key is just for security. I must admit that even for an FBI Agent, you keep strange hours. I want you to be able to get in my front door when you need to, but that doesn't mean that I need your key in return, okay?'  
  
'I don't know...'  
  
'This isn't the big gesture that you seem to think it is. I don't expect you to make me any promises. Saying that, if either of us has a problem with what goes on here then we need to be able to talk about it, okay?'  
  
'I agree.'  
  
'Are you okay now?'  
  
'I'm fine, I was fine.' she insisted, looking a little embarrassed now. Skinner frowned at her doubtfully, and she blushed at him, trying to play it cool clearly wasn't an option.  
  
'This is just kind of new to me.'  
  
'I get it. Listen, I was just on my way to the gym when you showed up-'  
  
'Sorry, I should head home and get out of your way.' Dana stood and started making her way for his apartment door.  
  
'Unless...?'  
  
Dana turned and caught the hopeful smirk on her lover's face. It was enough to set her heart racing.  
  
'Unless what?'  
  
His eyes said it all. Dana smiled in response, oddly shy to have him propositioning her like this. She figured that she was fully capable of giving him a complete work out if that's what he wanted.  
  
'Come here.' he demanded, Dana willingly complied, shedding her coat and handbag as she approached him.

Before he could lay a finger on her, Dana slipped to her knees and tugged the front of his sweat pants down, releasing him with ease. He was already semi-erect, and her eagerness to handle him was more than enough to get him up all the way. Dana breathed on the tip, lapping at it with her tongue and making eye contact as she tasted him.  
  
Scully knew how it affected him when she held his gaze during this act and exploited this while she worked the length of him into her mouth. He was already grimacing with the need to flood her throat. She gently ran her nails over his balls, Skinner grunted and told her to stand up. She did as he requested but wasn't about to hand over all the control just yet.  
  
'Take off your clothes, now!' she demanded, he smiled at the order and reached for the bottom of his sweatshirt, pausing briefly to say.  
  
'Only if you join me.'  
  
Scully responded by methodically stripping down and when there wasn't a stitch of clothing left on their bodies the pair stood in Skinner's lounge surveying each other hungrily for long seconds.

Walter was amused at the sight of Dana out of her heels. Sometimes he forgot just how extreme their height difference was. It dawned on him that they'd never been like this before, face to face, naked.  
Scully appeared to be having the same realisation, the way she was looking him over was incredibly gratifying, and while he waited for her next move, he gave in to the urge to touch himself.  
  
Dana watched for a while before rushing towards him and leaping straight into his arms. He caught her, surprised by her eagerness and gratified all over again as she started kissing him deeply.  
  
Maybe it was the wisdom of age and experience, or perhaps he was just naturally gifted - either way, Dana relished the fact that Skinner was a fantastic kisser. She hummed contentedly as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.  
  
Dana tried to make her intentions loud and clear, moving restlessly in his arms, grinding against his stomach – finally, she gave in to the need and leaned in and told him what she wanted.  
  
Having Dana Scully whisper in his ear was the ultimate turn on for Skinner, the fact that she was demanding that he fuck her took his desire to a whole new level.  
  
He'd been concerned that she'd not had any attention yet, he hadn't had the opportunity to warm her up at all, but she seemed pretty damn adamant, so he reached down between them and fitted himself between her thighs.  
  
She cried out in affirmation when he started to draw her down onto his dick, squaring his stance and taking hold of her hips, controlling the depth. Scully gripped him behind his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. She looked shocked and happy as she finally came to a halt against his body. There was nothing quite like knowing he was as deep in her as he could get.  
  
Kissing him passionately again Dana started to thrust slowly, he followed her motion and supported her as she showed him how she wanted it. Slow and steady at first and then when she realised that he could keep up, she started to let go.  
  
Skinner seemed happy to comply. Generally, she liked it when he took control in the bedroom, and he was always more than willing to oblige her. But this, having her climb him and then go at him like she was possessed, this was something he could get used to as well.  
  
She caught his eye as she got lost in the moment, they shared a distinctly smug smile and then they were at fever pitch. Things got blurry and breathless, Dana felt him grow harder, and she heard him grunting with effort as they raced and grappled their way towards completion.  
  
'Fucking – get – it' Skinner growled, feeling like he was going to pass out – the need to come was so acute.  
  
Dana tightened down, started moaning and releasing against him and he thrashed back against her, encouraging her – watching, spellbound as her orgasm gripped her. Skinner could have cried with relief as he felt the need rising, and then he was half-blind – coming so hard for several, blissful seconds.  
  
They wound things down, kissing breathlessly until Skinner carefully lowered her back down onto her feet, she swayed a little and leaned into him for support, laughing that her legs weren't quite ready to cooperate just yet. Laughing with her, Skinner leaned in, gripping her possessively behind her neck and stealing another deep kiss.  
  
'I should go and get cleaned up' Dana declared, looking around for the clothes that she'd dropped heedlessly on the floor of Skinner's lounge.  
  
'Unless...?'  
  
'You're kidding, right?' she demanded, laughing again as she scooped up her bra from the floor.  
  
'I was just going to say the facilities here are open if you're interested?' Skinner informed her, grinning as he handed over her panties.  
  
Scully paused, she'd successfully managed to avoid using the other rooms in his apartment but now seemed as good a time as any to relax that rule. She was sweaty, and his shower had always looked pretty inviting. Dana shrugged then, trying to maintain a calm exterior.  
  
'Only if you join me' she declared, shooting him a coy smile over her shoulder as she started to climb the stairs ahead of him.  
  
  



	10. Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers – Emily, A Christmas Carol, How the Ghosts Stole Christmas  
> Rating – PG  
> Pairing – Sk/Sc
> 
> It's Christmas and Dana is contemplating second chances. This fic starts before the events of the season 6 episode 'How the Ghosts Stole Christmas.

It was Christmas eve in Washington and Dana and Walter were lying side by side in his large, clean bed – their laboured breathing the only sound in the otherwise silent room.  
  
'I wish you could stay a little while longer' he announced, softly kissing her forehead and stroking a slightly damp tendril of hair away from her face.  
  
'Don't tempt me, I'm usually on the case at Christmas - this year I've still got to shop for most of my family. Fact is, somebody has been dominating all my spare time.'  
  
'I see - maybe there's a way that I could make that up to you...' he murmured as he leaned in and started caressing the sensitive skin on her collar bone.  
  
'Honestly, I need to leave soon. I come from a Catholic family who take this holiday very seriously. If I show up empty-handed at Christmas, then I'll be hearing about it for years to come.'  
  
Dana was already struggling with guilt and certainly didn't need any more of it on her plate. Things had been going well with Walter and although no commitments had been made she still felt strange about only according him a flying visit before Christmas.  
  
She'd awkwardly raised the subject of exchanging gifts in the shower a week before. Skinner shut that down by saying that there was only one thing he needed from her, and once again, that had led to sex.  
  
Dana knew why she felt guilty. It was roughly this time last year that she'd left Walter all alone in a beautiful hotel room in California and she'd never really apologised for treating him that way. It wasn't a fond memory - she wished she could at least make up for it this Christmas but here she was, preparing to run out on him again.  
  
'Can I have a quick shower before I shop till I drop?'  
  
'Do you still need to ask that?' he demanded, as she shoved him playfully and made her way into the bathroom.  
  
'Room for two?' he called after her, she replied that there was only one way to find out.  
  
'I don't mean to criticise, but this two in one shampoo conditioner does nothing for my hair.' Dana mentioned as she lathered up. Skinner rinsed suds from his eyes and adopted a deferential air as he responded -  
  
'Is that so? Tell me what you'd prefer then, and I'll add it to my shopping list.'  
  
'Don't bother, I'll bring my shampoo next time.' she murmured, stepping under the jets and rinsing off.  
  
Skinner couldn't help but smile to himself, that was an encouraging sign – Dana had always been meticulous when it came to cleaning up after herself. She never left any items or trace of her at his apartment.  
  
Other than the odd red hair she left on his pillowcases, and the lingering scent of her perfume on his clothes and sheets – you would never be able to tell that she'd been there.  
  
Dana was delicate as she broached the next subject. Her curiosity compelled her to ask after Walter's plans.  
  
'What are you doing for the holidays?'  
  
'Usually, I go to my brother's house, but his little girl had her appendix removed this morning.'  
  
'Poor kid, I hope she feels better soon.'  
  
'Thanks, me too.'  
  
Dana started to rub shower gel over her body and pretended not to notice Walter's growing interest in the process.  
  
'Can I help with that?' he floated hopefully, she laughed as she refused his offer.  
  
'I don't think so. I've learned from experience what that leads to, although my breasts always end up sparkling clean.'  
  
'Fair comment' Skinner allowed, laughing and rubbing the gel into his torso. The sight made her mouth water, so she reached in to work the bubbles over his chest and stomach.  
  
'Remind me again what you were just saying about me disrupting your showers?'  
  
'This is different, I can't help it' she confessed, honestly. Their plan to have a quick shower fell apart as soon as they'd exchanged a single kiss. Dana reached down and stroked Walter's dick, soaping and caressing the length of him until it stood proudly to attention.  
  
'That's not fair' he groaned as she continued working him with slow, teasing strokes.  
  
'I still can't help it' she reasoned, they laughed, kissing again until the pressure grew to be too much for Skinner and he gave in to the urge to take her against the shower wall. Thirty minutes later, Dana was finally drying off and preparing to hit the stores.  
  
'I'll see you out.' Walter offered, he had a towel wrapped around his waist while he lounged on the bed and watched her comb out her lovely hair.  
  
'No, stay here and rest – you earned it. I hope you have a Merry Christmas, Walter.' she breathed with genuine affection, kissing his cheek and gathering up the last of her belongings.  
  
'You too, Dana' he smiled up at her with sleepy eyes, hoping she couldn't tell how badly he wished she would stay.  
  
Leaving Skinner's apartment, Scully was suddenly struck by how very bare it was. There weren't any decorations of any kind anywhere. You would never know that it was Christmas Day tomorrow and she felt forlorn when she noticed that he hadn't even bothered with a tree.  
  
The last-minute Christmas shopping proceeded something just as stressful. Mulder convinced her to explore a haunted house. She survived both situations by the skin of her teeth and by the time she had left that strange mansion, Scully had decided that she'd had quite enough drama for one holiday season.  
  
Dana was in Mulder's apartment at midnight, the partners exchanged gifts and then watched the end of 'A Christmas Carol'. He'd made plans to spend the day with his mother and Dana had only a few hours before she needed to be at her own mother's house. After wishing Mulder a merry Christmas, Dana rushed back home to see to the rest of her gift wrapping.  
  
Dana spent the next hour and a half surrounded by rolls of wrapping paper, sheets of tissue and reels of glossy ribbons. It was almost two o clock in the morning when she finally set aside the final pristine parcel. She was exhausted as she surveyed the results of her labour - then her eyes were drawn across the room to her perfect, beautifully dressed Christmas tree.

It inevitably made her think of her lover again. Dana felt a wave of regret at leaving him earlier, though she knew there was no way around it. She longed to crawl into bed with Walter although it would have been entirely impractical considering the journey she had ahead of her.  
  
Inspiration struck Dana as she was setting her alarm for the following morning. She still had three hours until she needed to be driving to her mother's house. That was enough time to complete one final task. Thirty minutes later Dana had taken all the decorations off her tree and loaded them into her car, attaching the tree itself to the roof was problematic and took nearly as long as stripping it of baubles.  
  
She let herself into Walter Skinner's apartment as quietly as she could, she chose a spot near the entrance to the balcony to set up the tree. Dana covered it in coloured fairy lights and then added all manner of pretty decorations, when she had finished she was ready to drop but seeing it lit up was enough to persuade her that she'd made the right choice.  
  
Scully was running on fumes by the time she reached the home of Margaret Scully. Bill and Tara were already there having slept over the night before with their baby son, Matthew. After exchanging gifts underneath the tree, Dana kept herself alert by helping out in the kitchen.  
  
'You look tired, Dana' Margaret Scully observed as her daughter took up two platters of food to carry into the dining room.  
  
'I hope you're not working too hard these days.' she went on as they continued bringing dishes through from the kitchen onto the table.  
  
'Honestly, I make plenty of time for myself. I just had a late night.'  
  
'Count yourself lucky that you're not dealing with a teething baby, Dana. Then you'll know what tired is' Tara observed, Dana smiled kindly at her sister in law. Both she and Bill Scully Jr looked happy but drained.  
  
Even though her nephew spent a great deal of time bawling his eyes out, Scully had a pretty good Christmas with her family. They seemed to like the gifts that she'd bought them, the food was great, and they shared some fond memories of Bill Senior and Melissa.  
Everyone was far too full to contemplate dessert directly after dinner, and they had all settled into a contented slumber in front of the television by seven pm.  
  
Dana helped clear the table and then chatted with her mother over the sink while they both washed up. She confessed to having a new boss that she couldn't stand and lied outright when asked if she had a man in her life yet.  
  
It was pushing 8 pm when Dana kissed her mother on the cheek and hugged her tightly.  
  
'What was that for?' Margaret asked, looking surprised and pleased by her daughter's display of affection.  
  
'I've got to head out now. I just wanted to wish you a merry Christmas again. Thanks for dinner, everything was perfect.'  
  
'You have to leave? But it's snowing, and we haven't had dessert yet.'  
  
'I'm sorry, I've got somewhere I need to be.'  
  
'I'll wrap some up for you then, I'll add an extra slice just in case...' she set about wrapping the traditional and very boozy Christmas pudding in foil for her daughter. Dana watched the process, knowing that her mother would assume it was Mulder she was running back to see.  
  
Dana wished Bill and Tara well and kissed Matthew very gently on the head to avoid waking him.  
  
'Be careful on the roads' Bill called after his little sister, she smiled at him and assured him that she'd take care. The drive was relatively quiet, but thanks to heavy snowfall, and black ice, Scully travelled slowly.  
  
The evening found Walter Skinner sat alone in his lounge with a large glass of brandy in hand. The liquor and roaring fire warmed him while he soaked in the sight of the beautiful Christmas tree that had appeared in his home overnight.  
  
Waking up on Christmas morning had ceased to mean anything to him long ago. His innocence was lost entirely by the time he turned eighteen. His parents had passed on several years ago, and ever since his marriage to Sharon had ended, he barely acknowledged the holidays at all. Spending time with Lyle and his family was one thing that gave Christmas some meaning. With that get together cancelled, he figured there was very little to expect from the day.  
  
Christmas had started like any other day. Waking up alone was nothing new to him. He showered, dressed and was on his way to the kitchen to brew some coffee when he discovered the tree in his lounge. He knew it was no miracle, only two people had access to his apartment and he was pretty sure his cleaning lady wouldn't have gone out of her way to surprise him like this.  
  
It had brought light to his heart and home, and he only just resisted the urge to phone Dana and let her know what her thoughtful gift had meant to him. He knew that she would probably be busy celebrating with her family and that pleased him. It made him happy to think of her being close to her loved ones.  
  
Feeling rejuvenated, Walter decided to treat himself to a Christmas dinner at a nearby restaurant, and he made it home just as the snow started falling. He spent the rest of the day watching Christmas specials and occasionally observing the snowfall from the comfort of his lounge. Skinner marvelled as the city below was transformed before his very eyes.  
  
As the night drew in, he turned off the television and switched on the radio instead. His mother had always loved listening to carols on the radio on Christmas Day, and he was starting to feel pretty nostalgic by the time he'd opened the brandy.  
He sat on the rug in front of the fire, cupping the snifter bowl in his hand and warming it slowly. He gazed up at the tree wishing that Dana could be there with him.  
  
Skinner started a little at the sound of a key in his apartment door, he was shocked by the sight of his lover shuffling into his home carrying gift bags, her cheeks ruddy from the cold and her hair dusted with melting snowflakes.  
  
'I thought you were staying at your mother's house tonight' Skinner stated, casting his drink aside and automatically taking the shopping bags out of her hands.  
  
'I decided to come home instead' she announced, smiling shyly at him as he helped her out of her wet coat.  
  
'I'll get you a towel for your hair.' Skinner soon returned, wrapping the towel around her shoulders and gently rubbing the ends of her hair that were dripping onto her shoulders.  
  
'What is that you're drinking?' she asked, noting the snifter glass next to his roaring fire. It all looked very inviting.  
  
'Brandy. Do you want some?'  
  
'Sure, I'll just change out of these clothes and join you in a moment.'  
  
Skinner poured out another glass of brandy and settled back down by the fire. He felt his jaw go slack when Dana reappeared wearing only a black satin nightdress.  
  
'Wow.' Skinner was rendered breathless. He needed a moment to drink in the sight of her. To fully and truly appreciate the picture of sensuality and grace before him.  
  
'A present from my sister in law.' she announced rather bashfully, it still blew Skinner's mind how unaware she appeared to be of her beauty.  
  
'Well, she has excellent taste.' he announced, clearing his throat and feeling overcome by the sight of her as she settled down onto the rug beside him and accepted her drink.  
  
'That's better' she announced, her smile lovely and serene as she took in her surroundings and turned to find Skinner gazing at her.  
  
'Did you have a good day?' she pressed, putting her hand into his.  
  
'I did – and you're the reason. I thought that we'd agreed on no presents? You'd only just started talking about bringing shampoo round and the next thing I know you're leaving Douglas firs in my lounge.'  
  
'Think I have it in me to keep you on your toes?'  
  
'I knew that much about you years ago, waking up to that tree was just confirmation. Seriously, Dana – it made my day, thank you.'  
  
'I'm glad.'  
  
'How did you manage to get a six-foot tree into my apartment and dress it without waking me? Also, where were you even able to buy one so late?'  
  
'I'm tempted to say that it was a Christmas miracle. The truth is that this was my tree.'  
  
This announcement was the limit for Skinner, he cast their drinks aside and kissed her, humbled by what she'd done for him.


	11. Live Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers – Tithonus, S.R. 819  
> Rating – PG  
> Pairing – Sk/Sc
> 
> Skinner is there for Dana as she recovers from a gunshot wound. Set directly after the events of season 6 episode 'Tithonus'.  
> 

Skinner was at a total loss. He was overwhelmed with options as he stared over an endless array of colourful blooms and wondered when choosing flowers became so political.  
He'd bought women flowers before of course, especially Sharon, there were so many occasions that he'd lost count. She loved yellow roses, so that was what he tended to buy her for special occasions. Or when he just wanted to make up for being an emotionally distant, closed off kind of husband.  
  
In a florist, with only ten minutes left before he had to head back to an important meeting, Skinner felt like the pressure was getting to him.  
  
'Can I help you, Sir?' a shop assistant approached him, clearly recognising his look of utter confusion and helplessness.  
  
He had wanted to make this decision entirely on his own, but the panic was starting to set in so he figured some help would not go amiss.  
  
'I need to have some flowers delivered today.'  
  
'Certainly, are they for a woman?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Your wife?'  
  
Skinner turned to face the waifish blonde woman and found she was watching him with interest.  
  
'Not my wife.' he concluded, his imagination took on a life of its own as she continued to press him.  
  
'Your girlfriend, then?'  
  
'No, not my girlfriend, either.'  
  
'I see, do you know what she likes?'  
  
'No.' he admitted, finding that the woman seemed all the more attentive now. Her smile probing and bright.  
  
'Well, we have plenty of mixed bouquets that would be suitable for your lady friend.'  
  
Skinner eyed the bouquets she pointed to with a critical eye. They all seemed rather garish and featured too many artificial colours. He wanted Scully to have something classic, perfect, understated. Some flowers that were as stunning and effortlessly graceful as she was.  
He realised that this was not something he could communicate to the assistant and decided to tread carefully, assuming that she might have arranged the bouquets herself.  
  
'I'm not sure about those' he responded, shaking his head dismissively. He figured that this might be too important a decision to make on the fly as he was running out of time.  
  
'If you don't have time to choose, then we could arrange something just for her?'  
  
'No, I'd prefer to choose them myself. Thanks.'  
  
'Okay, usually we suggest asking yourself what it is you want the arrangement to say to the person.'  
  
Skinner's mind went blank, he had several things that he wanted to say to her but now wasn't the time. Dana wouldn't want to hear what was going on in his head and heart, what he'd been grappling with for years if he was honest with himself.  
  
He looked around him again at all the colours and options. He'd ruled out red roses once on the basis that they were a bit of a cliché for a lover. Orchids were lovely but too expensive - they would appear strange coming from her ex-boss. It wasn't so long ago that Skinner gave Mulder a standard bouquet from the hospital gift shop and he should at least attempt to keep up appearances. Some lilies might be appropriate, there were several varieties of them to choose from, and he wondered distantly which of them best said 'I'm madly in love with you, Dana Scully.'  
It was then that he spotted a container brimming with Iris, they were striking, and the blue reminded him of her eyes.  
  
'I'll take these, and I'll need them delivering to the hospital this afternoon.'  
  
'Of course, would you like me to create an arrangement with them? We could add tulips, carnations or some baby's breath...'  
  
'No, thank you. Just those.'  
  
'How many of them would you like?'  
  
'All of them.'  
  
'Of course, would you like a card printed out?'  
  
'I'll write in it.'  
  
Handed a parchment coloured card, Skinner's mind went blank again. It was hard enough to write something original on these tiny cards as it was. The strange set up he enjoyed with Dana just made it that bit harder to be succinct. I love you madly would never do, nor would telling her that she was always on his mind. Forever yours would surely terrify her.  
He fought the desire to write something thinly veiled. Figuring that if he ever declared himself to Scully, then he'd damn well better be willing to do so to her face. A card was not the ideal medium and now was not the time to get hung up on his unspoken feelings, so he opted for what was safe and trite.  
  
'Get well soon. Best wishes, Skinner.'  
  
Skinner just about made it on time for his meeting, but he certainly wasn't present for it. All he could think about was Dana recovering in hospital. He wondered if she was with her family again.  
  
He'd not long been discharged from hospital himself when Dana had been paired with Ritter and consequently almost killed. Dana getting shot in the line of duty was one of Skinner's worst fears, knowing that it was a fellow Agent that had done this to her made him apoplectic with rage.  
  
Mulder had phoned Skinner from the hospital, saying that he didn't want him to hear about it from anyone else. That call had stopped his heart still, Walter had been in a meeting then as well. His assistant had interrupted the proceedings to say that Agent Mulder was on line one. Before he could order her to take a message, she announced that Scully was in the hospital.  
  
He was terrified that maybe her cancer had recurred, hearing that she had taken a bullet to the stomach didn't reassure him much. Processing this news in a room full of co-workers was a hideous challenge, he'd never struggled so hard to keep his composure before.

  
It was only two weeks since he'd returned to work. When he'd been face to face with his mortality, he'd been close to telling Dana how he felt about her. Something held him back, and he never did mention that his greatest desire was to be more than a friend and ally to her. Walter wondered how many second chances he could reasonably hope to be accorded in life.  
Nearly losing her for again made him think that maybe it was time he pushed past all the fears that did nothing but hold him back.  
  
Mulder had told him that she was doing well, and she was making the fastest recovery the doctors had ever seen. She had not required any surgery, and they hoped to release her in three-five days after close observation.  
  
Rushing straight to the hospital after his meeting, Skinner found her partner leaving her hospital room.  
  
'How is she doing?' he demanded, looking through the windows and seeing Dana speaking with her mother.  
  
'She's still doing fine, Sir. I think she's a little pissed that I called her Mom. She said that this would cause her to worry unnecessarily, but I figured-'  
  
'No, you did the right thing.' Skinner reassured him.  
  
'You should go and say hey, she'd love to see you.'  
  
'Yeah, are you coming back in too?' Skinner pressed, his heart racing now that he faced the prospect of speaking with her. How was he supposed to handle this calmly and rationally?  
  
'No, think I'm going to head back to the office and give her some time alone with her family. Besides, her brother is on his way, and he hates me.'  
  
'Okay,' Skinner watched Mulder walking away and then he fought hard to keep composed as he knocked gently on the door and let himself in.  
  
'Mr Skinner.' Margaret Scully greeted him formally, before announcing that she needed to get some coffee.  
  
'Glad it's you. Thought that it might be Kersh looking for my report...' Dana remarked, smiling as he approached her.  
  
Skinner laughed feebly. She was smiling, but she looked tired and weak. Knowing that she would live was all that mattered but still, he wished so many things at that moment.  
More than anything else, that he could be brave enough to say what was in his heart.  
  
'Thank you for the flowers. My mother has been admiring them.'  
  
'Good. It's no problem. It's...' Skinner fumbled, turned and checked that they were entirely alone before taking up her hand and kissing it.  
  
'I'm okay.' she reassured him, seeing how hard this had hit Skinner disarmed her. He hadn't looked this scared when he'd been staring death in the face.  
  
'I know. It's just – hearing you were hurt – my heart...'  
  
'Are you having the symptoms again?' she pressed, looking concerned herself now.  
  
'No. That's not what I mean.'  
  
Their eyes met, and they stared at each other, words hanging unsaid between them. The air suddenly thick with a different kind of tension.  
  
'Dana?'  
  
They both started at the sight of Bill Scully in the doorway. His eyes were uncertain as he took in Skinner holding her hand. Walter cleared his throat and adopted his professional air again.  
  
'Hope to have you back in the office again soon, Agent Scully.'  
  
'Thank you for checking up on me, Sir' she smiled wanly, he squeezed her hand gently before disengaging.  
  
'Bill, Walter Skinner. He's my boss – sorry, was my boss.' she corrected herself. Bill regarded Skinner with surprise as he shook his hand.  
  
'I remember from the last time you were sick. It's not every boss who would come and check on their employees in the middle of the day. Certainly not every ex-boss, either.'  
  
'It was the least that I could do.' Skinner replied, honestly.  
  
Scully was kept in hospital for five days to be on the safe side. They were five of the longest days of Skinner's life. He'd phoned every evening to see how she was doing. And the night before she was due to be discharged she said that he could visit her at home the following evening if he wished to.  
  
She answered her apartment door at 7 pm in a soft dressing gown to find Skinner looking anxious and holding a foil-covered Pyrex dish in both hands.  
  
'Good evening.' she was worn out but cheered up at the sight of him.  
  
'Scully' he nodded at her respectfully, as some of her neighbours passed by and surveyed the scene with interest.  
  
Having his hands full meant that he didn't have to worry about how to greet her. He knew that throwing his arms around her would be inappropriate given her condition anyway.  
  
'Thanks for checking up on me. What have you got there?' Dana asked as she stood aside and let him into her apartment.  
  
'It's a lasagne. I wasn't sure if you would have eaten yet.'  
  
She looked blown away as she admitted that she had not given food much thought yet.  
  
'Walter, did you make this yourself?' she pressed as she closed the door behind him.  
  
'Sure, I can cook. Well, honestly, I have about three supposedly passable dishes.'  
  
'Passable, eh?' she responded, smiling as he blushed under scrutiny and then moved into the kitchen to pre-heat the oven.  
  
'Lasagne was the most passable' he assured her, smiling warmly, as he leaned in to steal a kiss.  
  
'This feels strange.' she observed then as he located dinner plates and then started to set two places at the table.  
  
'Why do you say that?'  
  
'I guess I'm just not used to men cooking for me.'  
  
'Well, it's not every day that you take a bullet, is it?' he reasoned, she nodded at this point.  
  
'Thankfully, not. Can I do something to help?'  
  
'That would defeat the object now, wouldn't it?'  
  
'Wow, you're strict!'  
  
'Yes, I am. Now get out of the kitchen!'  
  
'You know, I am in recovery still...' she reminded him, laughing as she shuffled into the lounge.  
  
'Yeah, it just dawned on me that I sound exactly like my mother. I guess my bedside manner could do with some refining. I picked up a bottle of wine on my way over here. It's in the car. Would you like me to grab it?'  
  
'I can't drink on the meds. I think I'm about due to take more, actually.'  
  
'Of course, some water then?'  
  
'Thanks, could you bring them through as well?'  
  
Skinner checked his watch before sticking the lasagne in the oven and returning to Scully with a glass of water and her prescribed medication.  
  
'I guess I must have given you a scare then.' she concluded as he read the instructions and then handed her a few pills.  
  
'What do you mean?' he demanded.  
  
Dana winced as she moved to sit down on the sofa, seeing this, Skinner took her hand and helped her settle down into a seated position slowly. Watching her struggle choked him up.  
  
'Just that you don't need to be going to all this effort. I'm fine.'  
  
'I know you are, and I wasn't worried about you anyway.' he announced as he handed over a glass of water. Dana frowned in surprise before swallowing her pills.  
  
'Really?'  
  
'Sure, you're never going to die, so I knew that there was no real risk.'  
  
'I see' Dana laughed gently, before holding her stomach as even small movements hurt her.  
  
Not long after they'd finished dinner, Dana was officially exhausted, so Skinner offered to help her get into bed.  
  
'Would you like to stay?' she asked as she led him into her room.  
  
'Of course.'  
  
'My mom said she'd be round by 8 am.'  
  
'I'll leave before then.' he reasoned as he helped lower her into bed.  
  
'I don't think I'll be capable of anything tonight' she warned him gently, he frowned at this announcement.  
  
'Guess I might as well just leave then' he announced sarcastically, shutting the bedroom door and then rolling his eyes at her as he started to remove his tie.  
  
Dana smiled as he stripped down to his pants and carefully settled down beside her. He watched as she fell quickly asleep.

He could tell that this was it. He was in real danger now, and he'd known it since last Christmas. The memories still warmed him through the cold nights they spent apart. A white Christmas that had concluded with him taking Scully in front of a roaring fire. In the early hours of boxing day, they shared cold Christmas pudding and brandy and then slept on the floor, wrapped in each other.  
He'd realised there and then as he watched her fall asleep that he'd never known this kind of happiness before.  
  
The novelty of being allowed into her home, at last, was nothing compared to the happiness he felt in being useful to her in her hour of need. Skinner stroked her face gently before settling down to sleep, noticing the iris on her bedside table with a smile of pure contentment.


	12. Playing House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers – Arcadia  
> Rating – R  
> Pairing – Sk/Sc
> 
> Scully and Skinner spend the evening together after she gets back from California. Set after the events in Arcadia', Season 6.

Scully remained silent while Mulder explained how they'd solved their latest case. Not long back from California, she was gasping for time alone with Skinner. Her mother had stayed with her for three weeks after she got out of the hospital. Margaret Scully announced that she would not be leaving until she had deemed her daughter well enough to be left alone again.

Spending all that time together had been nice, but it meant that rendezvous with Skinner was impossible. Perhaps it was all for the best somehow, after all, she'd been allowed to heal gradually. There had been no temptation to sleep with Skinner before she was one hundred per cent ready for physical exertion.

He had left her completely alone too, respecting her need for distance and privacy while she housed her mother. Then he had sent her to play house with Mulder in California. The nature of that case wasn't sitting quite right with her, and she counted that as another reason she wanted time alone with him.

She'd been harsh enough to phone her boss and deliver a simple, crushing warning before their meeting. She informed him quietly and clearly that she'd not bothered with panties that morning. Hanging up before he could respond, she left him high and dry.

It gave her cheap thrills every time his hard brown eyes settled on her. Mulder was happy to do all the talking while she listened on, her hands crossed neatly in her lap. Demure, respectful and silent.

For his part, Skinner was wondering what he'd ever done to deserve such cruelty from her. She seemed to take pleasure in taunting him with what he wanted most in the world.  
His mouth watered whenever Scully shifted in her seat. When she opened and then recrossed her legs, drawing attention to the fact that she hadn't bothered with stockings either, he almost lost his mind.

He could barely contain his need for her. Mulder's words weren't even registering with him. All he wanted to do was pull those knees apart and feast on her sweetness.

His mind would keep wandering, so he shot her occasional death stares, hoping she realised how much trouble she was in when they were alone together. After dismissing his agents, Skinner was giving serious thought to taking Scully on his desk. 

'Agent Scully, I'd like a moment of your time.' he stated simply as the partners got up to leave.

He had to hand it to her, Scully was the very image of innocence and curiosity as she agreed with him and retained her seat.

'I also hoped to discuss this case further with you, Sir.' she announced before he could say a word, throwing him off track completely.

'I thought the case was closed? That you both agreed on the outcome for a change...' he demanded.

'Oh, it's closed. I need to discuss some of the finer points with you, off the record. Can you meet me at my home this evening?'

'What time?'

'As soon as you've finished work. Don't eat before coming round.' Scully warned, standing calmly and walking away before he could speak up.

He took that to be a pretty clear signal and considering she'd never invited him into her home before either - he was all the more excited. A whole workday of thinking about tasting Scully did terrible things to Skinner. He was mind-numbingly hard when he pulled up outside her house. He had to wait five minutes before leaving his car, that's how intense his arousal was. When he had some control over his body again, he knocked on her apartment door.

'Are we alone?' Skinner asked as she stepped aside to welcome him in.

'Yes.'

'Then you just made a big mistake. I'm going to fuck you till you can't walk!' Walter ground out, hands going straight for the buttons of her cardigan.

'Can it wait?'

'You tease me like that in my office, and now you want me to back off?' he asked, incredulous and confused.

'I'm making fajitas, and the vegetables will catch if I don't keep them moving.'

'You're making dinner?'

'I warned you not to eat before coming round.'

'That was misleading language, and you know it.'

'Don't be too grateful, will you?' she laughed as she walked into her kitchen.

Skinner was uncertain as he hung back. After taking another moment to compose himself, he locked the door behind him and hung up his coat. There was a fire burning, and Al Green on the stereo, everything about her apartment was warm and inviting. He shrugged off his jacket and tie, popping the first few buttons on his shirt and rolling up his sleeves, before joining her in the kitchen.

'Is there anything I can do to help?'

'Just keep out of the way.' she warned, smiling at him as she echoed his words.

'Why are you doing this?'

'Can you keep these moving?' she gestured to the nearby frying pan then, and he stepped forward and started stirring the vegetables.

Dana served beer with their dinner and seemed happy to eat in companionable silence with Walter before stating matter of factly -

'I saw you pull up outside earlier. Wondered if you'd changed your mind about coming round.'

'No, I was making sure I was ready to be seen in public. I wouldn't want your neighbours getting any ideas about the kind of company you keep.'

'Very thoughtful of you.' she mused, they shared a smile and Skinner ached as he watched Scully sip at her bottle of beer.

'So, now that I've admitted how weak you make me. How about you tell me why you invited me round tonight?'

'Eat your dinner.' she responded instead, Skinner set his jaw but did as she told him.

Skinner took the plates through and started to wash up automatically. He was surprised when Scully followed him into the kitchen and finally asked an awkward question.

'Why did you send me to California with Mulder?'

'Why wouldn't I?'

'A missing person case in another state? There was no reason to suspect that it was an X-File...'

Skinner started scrubbing the dishes, it was his turn to shut down apparently, but she was less patient than he had been.

'Well?' she demanded, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him round to face her.

'I thought that a change of scenery might be worthwhile. Something that might benefit you both.'

'Why?'

'Don't make me say it.'

'I didn't invite you here so that you could ignore my questions. Why did you even get out of your car?'

'Because I assumed you invited me here to fuck you. You can't exactly be surprised, Dana. Isn't that what this is? I don't get to ask questions, I just shut up and give you what you want.'

'You make it sound like I've been repressing you this entire time. So, you think you've just been following my orders, is that it?'

'No, it's just a happy coincidence that it's everything I ever wanted. You know what you do to me by now.'

'Then answer my question!'

'It was a formality. The rest of the bureau has got you married off already. Even Kersh thinks that you two are secretly involved. I thought you might have just needed a push.'

'You were trying to get us together?' Dana asked she had suspected as much, but it still blew her mind hearing it aloud.

'Maybe.'

'First of all, why would I give a hell what anybody else thinks about me, least of all Kersh? What's important here is that you believed it.'

'I don't know - I just – fuck it!' Skinner wiped his hands on a towel and looked into her eyes, finding her fired up.

'If we're having this conversation at last then let's go all out, okay? I didn't think you'd ever look twice at me and now I've been sleeping with you on and off for years. Recently it felt like something has shifted. Like we were getting a little closer to being – something. Maybe not a couple, but you know, something real - more than just sex.

Before, I could stand Mulder having you every day so long as I got to be with you at night. Now, I don't know exactly why, but I need more. If you've not figured out yet how you feel about him, then that could be a problem for me. I don't want to keep doing this if you're still on the fence about Mulder.'

Skinner took a breath and looked away at last. Ashamed, it had all spilt out of him so fast, he had shocked himself and Scully too it would seem. She was staring at him now, frowning, confused but satisfied that he'd been honest with her.

'So you were just waiting to see what might happen if we played house for a while?'

'I didn't know how else to handle the situation.'

'You could have just asked me if I had feelings for him.'

'That would have involved admitting –'

'Admitting what?' she pressed. Walter had fallen deathly silent though and was not about to go any further.

'There's nothing between Mulder and me. We're partners and friends, that's all. Nothing happened in California. Sharing a house wasn't about to change anything between us.'

'I didn't want anything to happen. I don't know what I was thinking. When I arrived earlier and realised that you were making dinner, I got worried. I thought that maybe it had worked. Maybe you were trying to find a way to tell me. To let me down easy.'

'Since when has anything ever been easy between us?'

'Fair enough.'

'I just wanted to cook for you. I thought it might be nice to return the favour at last. I didn't realise you were expecting to break up the entire time...'

'If we had, would you have let me say goodbye?'

'Let you?' she smirked, turning to walk away from him. He trapped her wrist before she could quit the room and lifted her onto the kitchen counter.

'So, you're going to let me stay over then?'

'I was, I might have changed my mind...'

'You shouldn't tease me, Dana. I've had a long, hard day thanks to you and your little games.'

'No more games.' she announced, they exchanged a look of silent agreement, striking a deal there and then.

An hour later, Scully was wrapped up in the body of her naked lover, sharing chocolate ice cream from the same spoon.

'I'm pretty sure my underwear's still in the kitchen sink.' she announced, Skinner laughed at the thought.

He'd felt compelled to spread her open and eat her right there in the kitchen. After weeks apart, he was a man starved, and he had never tasted anything half as delicious as Dana.

Carrying her across into the lounge, they'd fucked over her couch, and then he'd brought her off twice more in the bedroom where they'd collapsed in a happy, sweaty heap.


	13. Precautions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers – Memento Mori, Redux 1 & 2, A Christmas Carol, Emily  
> Rating – R  
> Pairing – Sk/Sc
> 
> Skinner and Scully discuss their expectations for their relationship.

Skinner lay in the darkness, still catching his breath, waiting for Scully. She'd retreated to his en-suite bathroom after they'd finished. Now he was hanging, waiting for her to return to him, not sure yet if she was spending the night or going home.

He felt immeasurable relief as she emerged from the bathroom still nude, smiling contentedly he lifted the bedsheets and allowed her to slip in beside him. Dana's head settled onto his chest. Walter wrapped an arm around her and ran his fingers down the delicate skin on her back. She shivered happily and snuggled closer to him.

He wanted to tell her, had been needing to say it for months now. If he was honest, it was years, years that he'd loved and desired her.  
  
'I can get some condoms in again if you'd like?' he broke the blissful silence, instantly wondering why this was the particular route he was taking. His heart was beating wildly in his chest, and he felt like such a coward as he awaited her response.  
  
'Why would you start doing that?'  
  
'Just in case. I don't know.'  
  
'Are you seeing someone else?'  
  
'No, are you?'  
  
'Of course not. I have no plans to either. Are you planning on secretly setting me up with someone again?'  
  
'Dana...'  
  
'You started this weird conversation, Walter.' she announced, sitting up in bed, frowning in disapproval now.  
  
'Because I'm an idiot. That was my backward way of saying that I'm happy.'  
  
'And again, you could have just said what was on your mind.'  
  
'I know. I'm sorry – forget it. We've never talked about birth control before though. It's been three years, Dana. Maybe it's time we discussed it.'   
The irony in his last comment helped diffuse the situation. Dana sighed, making it clear that the subject seemed to weigh heavier on her than his clumsy way of saying that he was faithful.  
  
'Okay, do you prefer using condoms?'  
  
'No. I don't think there's a man alive who does...'  
  
'There you go then, subject closed.'  
  
'Not exactly. Are you on the pill, then?'  
  
Dana sat up in bed and turned away from him, he ran his hand over her back again, wondering what kind of wall they'd hit now.  
  
'I was going to tell you eventually. I thought maybe you'd guessed.'  
  
'Guessed what?'  
  
'I'm barren, Walter. Since I had cancer, I can't conceive.'  
  
'Why didn't you tell me?'  
  
'Honestly? It's like you said before, for a long time – what we were doing, it didn't warrant sharing the information. After you gave me your key, I knew it was probably about time I brought it up. By then, I didn't want you to know.'  
  
'How come?'  
  
'In case that was a deal-breaker for you. I'd understand if it was.'  
  
'A deal-breaker? Look, the fact that you were afraid to say anything on that basis, that's on me. I should have made you realise that there isn't anything that would change how I feel about you.'  
  
'You say this now. Don't you want children someday?'  
  
'Not as much as I want you. It's not an issue for me.'  
  
'I see.' Dana continued staring off into the darkness, and Skinner was further confused. His reassurance had missed its mark.  
  
'You don't believe me?'  
  
'No, it's not that.'  
  
'Then what is it?'  
  
'Nothing. I'm relieved that you feel that way. I am. I've meant to talk to you about this for a long time. It's good that we're honest about it.'  
  
'But?'  
  
'Does there have to be any more to this conversation?'  
  
The silence that settled between them was tense, Dana exhaled heavily and then told the whole story.  
  
'I just really wanted a family someday. I didn't realise how much until I learned that I couldn't conceive. It was something that I'd always taken for granted.'  
  
Skinner paused, knowing that they were touching on a volatile subject. He had to be careful not to say too much. After all, their relationship was technically fledgeling still, not developed or cemented in any way.   
  
'Have you ever considered, you know, adoption?'  
  
'Yes, a few years ago. I filed to adopt a little girl.'  
  
Skinner didn't know what to say. The implications were clear. The process had been unsuccessful, but this was still a huge revelation. He wanted to acknowledge as much and maybe give her some comfort too.  
  
'Was this through an agency or –?'  
  
'No, it was private. The little girl, Emily, she'd lost both her parents, but she was very sick, she died...'  
  
'Jesus, Dana. I'm sorry.'  
  
'It's okay. It happened that Christmas, in California. When I asked you to meet me.'  
  
Skinner remembered that Christmas very well. He'd fucked a hurt, angry and lost Dana Scully in a beautiful hotel. His ambition to take his time with her, to use the luxurious suite as a way of communicating his unspoken feelings, had fallen spectacularly to pieces.  
  
She had wanted to be hurt. Walter was encouraged to participate in the punishment. In the end, he had given her what she needed. That was all he'd had to comfort him when she walked away without a word.  
  
'Come back?' he appealed, tugging gently on her arm, wishing she would nestle against him again.  
  
'No, there's something else. I – my application was unsuccessful. I was not a desirable candidate, because of the nature of my job, the hours I keep...'  
  
'I think you'd be a perfect mother.' he assured her, stroking her arm and sitting up now. She shook her head as he stretched an arm out over her shoulder and tried to pull her towards him again.  
  
'Maybe. It doesn't matter now. The point is, you would have to let that go, as I have. If we keep doing this, then I can't give you children - ever. I need to know that you're okay with that? If you fully comprehend what life with me would mean. Otherwise, I should probably leave right now.'  
  
'I understand. You're all I want - I'm serious. I don't need any time to think about this. Just being near you is everything I need in life.'  
  
Dana turned back to him, and he could see tears swimming in her big blue eyes. It hurt him how much she'd lost, how much she had already had to give up at such a young age.  
  
Nevertheless being there with her was a gift, even if he hadn't found the right words yet, he could still be there for her, he could still prove his affection in other ways. Whatever she needed, he would give it to her, at any cost.  
  
As they settled back down in bed, Skinner felt her tears falling against his neck and wondered what to say next. Her kisses were warm on his chest, and when her hand started travelling down his stomach, he felt conflicted.

He was hardening instantly, Walter always did when she wanted him, even if the circumstances were inconvenient, or troubling as these were. It didn't seem to make any difference where his body was concerned.  
He wondered if this was more defensive behaviour on her part? Her foolproof way of shutting him out emotionally. Or maybe this was an indication of some inherent insecurity within her? A need to establish her worth to him. Either way, he wanted no part of it this time.  
  
Her handed wrapped around his cock and started stroking him, getting him fully erect again. Walter sighed and then tried to refuse her for the first time in his life.  
  
'You don't – we don't need to do this right now.'  
  
'Let me?' she appealed, her eyes found him in the darkness. There were still the tracks of tears on her lovely, pale face, but she had never looked more beautiful. She bit her lip, eyes rounded and pleading as she continued stroking him. He sighed as the stimulus worked, wondered who the hell he was kidding. He had tried to do the right thing, had failed again.  
  
She slipped beneath the covers and wrapped her mouth around his now rock hard cock, her breaths still short from the crying. She teased him with feather-light kisses, lapping as he started to leak. It took her a while to pull him into her eager mouth.  
  
Skinner started stroking her hair, groaning as she took him deeper. As his balls tightened, and he started thrusting against her face, she deliberately slowed.  
Dana appeared from under the sheets, her hair mussed and her lips swollen. She started kissing him deeply, sharing the taste of their shared arousal with him. He had emptied into her only thirty minutes earlier and wondered how much he had left to give her tonight.  
  
He forgot these doubts as she straddled his hips, letting out a breathless grunt as she led him directly to her pussy. She took in the tip and paused, breathing deeply, setting his heart still.  
  
She'd never taken control like this before. Dana was receptive to a hard hand, enjoyed being dominated in bed, and Walter was always happy to oblige her. This change of pace set him on fire, seeing her raise onto her knees and then slide down, working hard to bring him inside of her, inch by inch, slowly so slowly.  
  
For her part, Dana was not confident in this position. She had always been the submissive in every one of her sexual relationships. Walter had always struck her as very worldly. This time she wanted to seduce, and dazzle him. She hoped he could see past her inexperience.  
  
As it turned out, she needn't have worried at all. Walter watched, rapt and aroused beyond words as Dana finally settled snugly down against his balls. His big hands gripped the round of her hips, held her where she was, just luxuriating in the blinding heat.  
  
His hands stroked up her stomach, settling on her breasts, her sweet, pink nipples turning to hard points after just a brush from his fingertips. He loved how sensitive her breasts were, he sat forward, pushing her back a little so that he could bite on her neck and then pull her nipples into his mouth. She liked it when he was a bit rough with them, and she cried out happily at the sensation of him sucking most of her breast into his mouth.  
  
Skinner ran his thumb over her bottom lip, breaching her mouth. He ordered her to suck it, and then he pressed it to her clit, rolling over it slowly, making her tighten reflexively and then moan into his next deep, hard kiss.  
  
'You're so fucking hot.' he confessed as he laid kisses along her collar bone.  
  
Dana felt so desired, so ready for this, her lack of confidence was discarded, forgotten as she started to move over him.  
  
'That's it – like that.' Walter directed her, and lay back down on the bed, still working her clit, watching as she rolled her hips. Her motions were careful, tentative, but still enough to excite and arouse them both.  
  
He watched her body writhing, taut and lit by pale moonlight as she gradually found a rhythm. Walter was glad she was taking it slow, feeling like this was going to tip him over the edge pretty quickly. He closed his eyes for the moment, his fingertips tightening on her hips, digging in as he fought the urge to push back.  
  
Opening his eyes, he found that she had taken over, was now touching herself and gazing down at him as she sought her pleasure. She'd never done this in front of him before either, Walter felt himself swell up bigger and harder.  
  
'Shit, I'm sorry...' he apologised, practically sobbing the words. His best intentions fell to pieces yet again. Dana had broken his resolve, and he couldn't help himself. Dana read his desperation, and before she could reassure him, he had pressed his feet into the mattress and started fucking up into her, hard.  
  
'So...good. I'm close' Dana warned her lover and started moving faster, her pretty tits bouncing as he pushed up with real force.  
  
He was angry now, wishing he'd been able to let her slow seduction continue longer. This anger resulted in rough abandoned fucking that threatened to push Dana over the edge. Skinner had a hold of her hips, was relentlessly pulling her to meet his thrusts, her slick heat growing all the tighter as she moaned low, he felt it coming before she gave way to her impending release.  
  
It rose in her gradually, and he got to see the bliss bloom on her lovely face. Her skin flushed, and he kept the contact hard and steady until her trembling joy broke him. Dana loved how primal he was when he emptied inside her, how abandoned his thrusts were while she milked him.  
  
They were both still gasping as Dana slowly moved up and off him, settling down beside him again and pressing sleepy kisses against his chest.  
  
'I feel like I'm still coming.' she confessed, making him groan helplessly again.  
  
'What you do to me, it's unreal. I've never felt like this before.' Walter admitted. Dana laced her fingers through his, and he softly kissed her hair. There had been plenty of revelations for one evening. Skinner fell asleep seconds later, feeling that he had all that he would ever need for the rest of his life.  
  



	14. Actions and Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers – Millennium, Lazarus  
> Rating – R  
> Pairing – Sk/Sc
> 
> Scully is late to arrive at Skinner's apartment on New Year's Eve.  
> 

Dana Scully didn't ring in the millennium with her lover. She met the new year in the hospital with her partner. Frank Black got his happy ending, and the world didn't end, as far as New Year's Eve celebrations went, it was the most positive she'd encountered for some years.  
  
Mulder had stolen a chaste kiss from her at midnight, and she had been nearly an hour late to show up to the very private party she was invited to at Walter Skinner's apartment. She found her lover stood outside on his balcony watching the fireworks, he didn't notice her approach, or so she thought.  
  
'Got any resolutions this year, Dana?' he demanded just as she was poised to touch his shoulder in greeting.  
  
'That's spooky! How do you do that?'  
  
'Saw your reflection in my champagne glass.'  
  
'James Bond eat your heart out, eh?'  
  
'Too underdressed for the comparison to stick.'  
  
'You still look pretty good to me.' she ventured, meeting his smile of pride with a shrug. She rarely dispensed compliments, and clearly, this one had hit home.  
  
Skinner had shrugged off his suit jacket and tie hours before. He was casual and stripped back to his white dress shirt and charcoal slacks. He cut a fine figure in his suits and Dana had always marvelled at the excellent shape he kept his body in.  
  
'Although I wouldn't be adverse to you wearing tuxedos in the evening.'  
  
'I'd bring casual tuxedo's into play for you, Dana.'  
  
'I know you would.'  
  
'How did your investigation pan out?'  
  
'Well, the world didn't end.'  
  
'Yeah, I noticed.' he replied, gesturing to all the celebrations on the street below with a grin.  
  
Dana kissed her lover and then accepted a glass of wine from him. They stood side by side, watching the fireworks in silence. He put an arm around her waist, holding her tightly.  
  
'Is everything alright?' Dana ventured, starting to think something was hanging between them.  
  
'Yeah, when you didn't show up at midnight, I got a little worried. After what happened to you in the morgue, I guess I'm still on edge. I'd got a call about the attack, but no-one told me that you survived. I showed up and thought I'd find you under that sheet on the floor. I've been there before, too many times. The thought of anything happening to you seems to take more out of me now. Maybe it's just getting older, or maybe it's something to do with my feelings for you.'  
  
'Your feelings?' Dana seemed alerted, both wry and dismissive in her smile and question. She was afraid of where this was going, but not enough to try and stop him in his tracks. She could feel his uncertainty, but she was almost willing him to be the one to say it, one of them had to go first.  
  
'I'd do anything for you, Dana. I'd even shut up now and forever if you tell me to.'  
  
'About what?'  
  
'You know what I want to say. I've been holding out on you but only because I thought that's what you needed.'  
  
'I want the truth from you.'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'Has that ever been in doubt?'  
  
'No, it's just that, I'm an average guy, Dana. I don't want to be left out in the cold, not about this.'  
  
'No-one wants that, I understand. I just don't think we should be looking to make any changes just yet, Walter.'  
  
'Changes? Like?'  
  
'Making any announcements, at work or personally. I mean, we're both happy, aren't we?'  
  
'Yes, I'm happy with you. Happier every day. It doesn't mean that I want this to be the extent of it, of us.'  
  
'What? Being here together like this?'  
  
'No, you know what I mean. Time matters - words matter. I'm not a kid any more. I think we both deserve more than lukewarm champagne, by now don't you?'  
  
'Are you getting restless?'  
  
'You're everything to me. I don't want to lie about that any more.'  
  
'I don't want you to lie for me, or to me. Honestly, this is the only normalcy I've had in my life for a long time. I know I count on you for that, I hope not too much. Or in a way that makes you feel that I take you for granted.' Dana sipped her wine and stared up into the night sky, watching as the fireworks continued exploding above their heads.  
  
It was becoming a bit of a joke, every time Walter tried to steer the conversation towards going public Dana would guilt him into silence.  
  
'I don't feel anything of the sort. You're deflecting.' Skinner chided, Dana's smile of chagrin betrayed how awkward the subject was for her.  
  
'I just – I've not had much experience of relationships, especially not with a colleague.'  
  
'Except Jack Willis.'  
  
'Yes, except for Jack. He was a special case.'  
  
'And you two were never public?'  
  
'It wasn't a closely guarded secret, but no, we never went public at work. It was only a year.'  
  
'Why did you date him?' Skinner had long wondered the answer to this question. Willis was dedicated and well respected. He had plenty to recommend him. But Walter didn't care about his credentials on paper.  
  
'I admired him, but honestly, I think there was also the challenge he presented.'  
  
'Challenge?'  
  
'Yes, I admire a guy who is honest about his intentions, he straight up asked me out, and I said yes without a second thought. But I stuck around for the year because he made it so hard for me.'  
  
'That doesn't add up to me.'  
  
'He was a little like Mulder, relentless, his drive, just couldn't let things go. I was always trying to get him to decompress. I was his anchor, and I was happy with that for a while. Being competitive isn't always a great attribute when it comes to long term relationships, though. I wanted to say that I could be the one to make a difference to him, but I wasn't, not really. It wasn't enough for him, and in the end, it wasn't enough for me either.'  
  
Skinner finished his champagne and set the glass aside. He didn't feel thrilled at the comparison to Mulder. Her partner presented similar challenges to a prospective mate, whereas Skinner found it impossible to deny her anything. If that's what she found so intoxicating in Jack Willis, then he didn't see why she had stuck it out with him for this long.  
  
'What are you thinking?'  
  
'Nothing.'  
  
'I thought tonight was about honesty?'  
  
'I'm wondering if I put enough of a fight for you? To feel like you've got something to win.'  
  
'Walter. Don't you think we have enough obstacles to overcome?'  
  
'I suppose that's valid.'  
  
'And you seem to forget all the years I was reporting to you with no idea of what your opinion on me even was. You were completely inscrutable. I won't pretend I didn't find that alluring, I did. But even if that's what pulled me in, that's not what encouraged me to stick around.'  
  
'What did then?' Walter challenged, realising that he was in dire need of reassurance tonight and not being too subtle about it.  
  
'You want me to tell you?' she asked, leaning up onto tiptoes and delivering a sweet, slow kiss that shut him up for good.  
  
'I never manage to finish a conversation with you, do I?' he demanded, half-disparaging but smiling adoringly into her face nonetheless.  
  
'Words are important, but actions rate pretty highly with me too. You've always found ways to show me how you feel about me. I hope I do too.'  
  
Skinner smiled at Dana's declaration and couldn't resist the way she felt in his arms. The light in her eyes as she stretched up to kiss him again was eloquence itself.  
  
'You want a man of action, do you?' he demanded, deepening the kiss and then lifting her off her feet.  
  
'For tonight.' she admitted, blushing as he kissed her jawline and growled just below her ear. The sounds he made in private were so visceral that she always found herself ready at a moment's notice.  
  
Skinner knew when he was fighting a losing battle. Trying to have a meaningful conversation with Dana when she was in a bad mood was difficult. Trying to reason with her when she wanted his body and was willing to use her charms was impossible.  
  
He carefully avoided the deep scratches that still marked her throat as he kissed her, then decided to ignore the confession he was so set on making before she had arrived.  
  
Walter carried her back into his apartment, as he climbed the stairs he thought of every speech that had been carefully considered and thrown out as he'd been awaiting her that evening. Hell, he'd been trying to find the perfect line for Dana for years and failed miserably. What was one more night?  
  
He'd thought once that he'd give anything to be the man who got to worship her body. Now he was living that reality, he was claiming her in bed, in private, and despite himself, he wanted more.  
  
'You never mentioned what your resolution was.' Walter reminded Dana as he laid her on the bed and started to unbutton his shirt.  
  
'I wanted to keep living in the moment.' she confessed. She started working on the buttons of her blouse, openly interested in Skinner's progress.  
  
Her resolution was as clear cut a message as he could hope to get from her, Skinner nodded. He realised that the ring he'd intended to offer her at midnight would have been a terrible mistake.  
  
She would have been terrified if he'd told her what was in his heart. He could even read the hesitancy in her eyes as she asked what his resolution was.


	15. Into the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers –   
> Rating – R  
> Pairing – Sk/Sc
> 
> Skinner and Scully discuss their fantasies for the first time.

There were a hundred reasons that Walter Skinner was thrilled to be involved with Dana Scully. He had guessed at some of them long ago. Had delighted in finding out certain truths about her for himself. For example, for a woman who was supposed to be so forbidding and intimidating, she made an incredibly sensual and warm lover. He saw how many men and women at the bureau took the rumours about her seriously. They believed that she was cold and distant to everyone but Mulder.

Walter prided himself on knowing the woman who fell apart every time he touched her. This was a revelation to him, and he'd never felt so in touch with another person's needs before. This blew him away, especially considering he was no kid anymore, and he had lived a pretty full life before meeting Dana.

For a working-class boy from Texas, he had distinguished himself early on, and today he still had a good job and owned a high-end apartment. He'd served his country, had married a good woman, although both these experiences had left him scarred and disillusioned, there was still plenty to be grateful and proud of when he reflected on his life.

But making Dana climax eclipsed everything else. He knew that it always would too. Nothing made him happier or filled him with more masculine pride. Years as lovers had only made him more attuned to her body and desires, although their affair was still strictly private, they had evolved together in the physical sense.

And despite all those years working with her, knowing her personally and carnally, Walter loved how she could still surprise him. It shouldn't have been such a shock, not really. After all, the question Dana asked him one evening was entirely natural for a long term lover.

Skinner had ordered Chinese takeaway after a late hook-up at his apartment. They were both too exhausted to cook for themselves. It was over a bowl of hot and sour soup that Dana casually asked him if he had any fantasies. That was a loaded question in Skinner's mind, he froze up, his mind racing as he contemplated what might have inspired this inquiry.

'I don't know, I mean, not really...' he fumbled his response, and Dana was clearly all the more intrigued by this.

'Wow. I feel like you used to be much better at not giving the truth away.'

'I just didn't expect the question.'

'Why not? I'm just curious.'

'And you're asking me this over soup?'

'Would a different meal have been more appropriate?'

Skinner set down his spoon, hiding his nervous grin with a nearby napkin. He noted the blush in her cheeks, charmed, it was easy to forget how easily she could turn shy again.

'It's not like you to bring this talk out of the bedroom, that's all.'

'So, are you going to answer the question?' she pressed, becoming defensive as she rapidly grew self-conscious.

'I might have had the odd thought, okay?'

'That's your answer?'

'Yes, it's not easy to discuss. You know, out of context.'

'Why not?'

'It's risky. What if you run away and never come back?'

'Wow, that bad, huh?'

'That depends who you're talking to.' he reasoned, returning to his meal, still uncertain.

'I think I can handle it.' she assured him, her bravado made him smile again. She was eyeing him with daring. He shook his head, thinking this was probably a bad idea, not worth exploring.

'Not tonight, eh?'

'Why the hell not?'

'Because what we've already got going on is incredible.'

'I know, I'm just curious.'

'Forget it.'

'What if we traded?'

'Really?' he was helpless now. Noting Dana's victorious smile, realising that she knew exactly how to play him, Skinner sighed in defeat.

'Sure, but you go first.' she stipulated.

Skinner took a deep breath, waited several moments as he chewed over his response.

'Well, I always thought anal sex sounded interesting.'

'Is that all?'

'You said that we'd trade!'

'And I meant it.'

'So, it's your turn, Dana!'

'No, I don't believe that's what you were so reluctant to tell me.'

'Anal sex not edgy enough for you?' he teased, Dana told him to shut up and returned to her meal. The silence that stretched out between them broke his resolve.

'Look, if I tell you, then you've got to promise me that you won't be angry, or freaked out.'

'Now you have to tell me...'

'Promise me?'

'No, I can't promise you that. I'll try to keep an open mind, though.'

Skinner stirred his soup restlessly for a while and then chewed on his lip doubtfully before meeting her eyes again with apparent difficulty.

'I used to think about you sometimes. In my office.'

'That's not so bad, is it? I used to think of you in my office, lots of times, in fact.'

'Right, but I'd – you'd let me – punish you.'

'In an official capacity?' Dana joked, laughing when he shook his head.

'What would my punishment be?'

'Saying this aloud seems weird, forget it.'

'Come on? You've come this far.'

'I would just spank you a little bit, that's all.'

'Over your desk?' she demanded, feeling herself grow slick when she remembered having similar ideas a few times in the past.

'No, I'd put you over my knee.' Skinner admitted with his head hung low. Cringing when he looked up, worried he would find her staring at him, shocked and appalled.

'That's interesting.' she allowed, going back to her food. Walter felt a little deflated at how unaffected she was by this revelation. It had taken a lot of guts to admit this secret desire to her, and now she continued eating as if nothing had happened.

'So, was what you said about anal sex just a cover-up?'

'No, I've always been curious about that too.'

'So, you've never done that?'

'No, have you?'

'No!' she remarked, seemingly scandalised by the mere suggestion. Skinner laughed and returned to his meal. They were both flushed and distracted now. It took Walter a moment to realise that she'd got away with something.

'Wait! How did you do that? I told you everything, and you've disclosed nothing!'

'I know, good talk!'

'Dana?!'

'Okay, mine is based on a dream I had once.'

'A dream?'

'Yes, the first one I had about you.'

'That's a good start.' Skinner nodded encouragingly.

'Yeah.' Dana started stirring her soup, it was her turn to blush and shift uncomfortably in her seat.

'Did you dream about me more than once?' Skinner was helpless to resist posing this question.

'Maybe.'

'And? What happened in these dreams?'

'You get to find out what happened in the first one, that's all!' Dana warned, sipping her soup again. Skinner was on needles and pins while she finished her meal and pushed the bowl aside.

'That was nice, thanks.'

'You're welcome, now come on - talk!'

'It's like you said, I guess it does sound a little strange out of context.'

'I don't care.'

'Okay, I have this dream where I'm half-asleep in my room at night. It's dark, and I'm all alone. I start to touch myself, thinking of you and then you're there.'

'I'm there?'

'Yes, as I get close I realise that you're at the door to my bedroom, you're in the shadows watching me.'

'And then?'

'I panic and stop, asking how you got in. You don't say anything, you walk over to the bed and pull back the covers so that you can see all of me.

You cover up my mouth and tell me that you want to watch me finish. I do it, and you start touching yourself too.'

'Do we finish together?'

'No, I make it there first. You're looking in my eyes when you come on me.'

'I come over you?'

'Yes, on my breasts.'

'Really? I mean, you wouldn't mind me doing that?'

'In the dream, I like it.' she responded matter of factly.

Skinner frowned, he was achingly hard now. Casting aside the remains of his meal, he shook his head, looking dazed.

'And you'd be willing to try this stuff someday?'

'Should be easy enough, shouldn't it? I don't know about the spanking in your office though - that could be loud.'

'True.'

'Maybe we could try it at home instead? I'll have to think about that other idea. You're a big man, after all.'

'Right. Would it be giving too much away if I said that I need to fuck you again?'

'Not at all.'

Skinner hoisted his lover over his shoulder and carried her back upstairs to his bedroom, his mind ablaze with new ideas.


	16. Ignotumque Agrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignotumque Agrum – Uncharted Territory (Latin)
> 
> Spoilers –   
> Rating – NC17  
> Pairing – Sk/Sc
> 
> Dana Scully dedicates her weekend to bringing Walter Skinner's fantasies to life.

A rainy Sunday afternoon found Walter Skinner at peace with the world. He was relaxed on his couch and reading the paper, eyes frequently drawn to his dream woman nearby.

Dana was wearing nothing but his soft grey sweater and had stretched out on a rug by the fire, bare legs extended behind her, perfect little feet crossed – looking delicious.

Her hair was combed and still slightly damp from the shower, and she was working on a crossword, tapping the pencil eraser against her bottom lip when she was searching for an answer.  
Occasionally she would call over to her lover with clues, and ask for his opinion.

Their Saturday night and Sunday morning had been pretty action-packed, and they both seemed content to quietly pass some time together now that the weekend was drawing to a close.

Skinner could not help smiling secretly at the memory of how the weekends events had unfolded. The fun and games had technically started in the office when Scully told Skinner during their final meeting on Friday afternoon that she would be unable to hand in a report as expected. She claimed to have an appointment that could not be broken and expressed her intention to get the report written and handed in on Saturday instead.

It was a reasonable request, but there was a brief moment where Skinner wondered if something was amiss. It was not like her to push a deadline. Her excuse made him a little concerned as well as curious. Ever since she'd recovered from cancer, he'd been terrified of her getting sick again, but Scully seemed calm and composed, so he felt bound to grant her request without comment.

Her uncharacteristic request was still on his mind when she showed up at his apartment the following evening. She had knocked at his door, and he'd answered to find her dressed in her work attire, her manner of greeting formal.  
Dana's look of gravity set off alarm bells again, and Walter felt suddenly unsure of himself. She politely rejected his offer of a drink and then expressed a desire to talk about work.

For a moment he expected her to demand help getting Mulder out of some ridiculous predicament. It had remained a recurring theme despite their growing bond and secret relationship.

'The report you requested, Sir. The one I assured you would be finished and on your desk by the end of the day.' she began, watching him with big blue eyes as he nodded in confirmation.

He was a little confused by the signals she was sending out, but given how long they'd both been switching between different roles with each other, it wasn't too hard to react in turn.

'What about it?

'I haven't written it, yet.'

'Really? And why would that be, Agent?'

'I didn't feel like it.' she admitted, shrugging, defiant, as she crossed the room and leaned against his solid wooden desk.

Skinner wondered desperately if this was what he thought it was. He hoped to God that he was right, that she was willing to make his fantasy a reality.

Popping his cuffs, slowly rolling up the sleeves on his shirt and then settling down in the desk chair right beside her seemed to be warning enough.

'This insubordination is unacceptable, Agent Scully.' he announced coldly.

'What are your orders, Sir?' she posed, watching as he crossed his hands over his lap.

'Come here - now!'

She bent over at the waist, and he secured her with a hand heavy on her back. Dana hummed with need as Skinner ground up against her groin, desperately trying to relieve the ache.

'Lift your skirt, Agent.'

Scully did as he asked her, smiling to herself when he groaned in agony at the sight of her bare ass. Of course, she hadn't bothered with panties. Had Scully been planning this since this Friday? Had she slipped off her underwear before driving to his place? Either way, he wanted to make her ass pink and raw.

'What am I supposed to do with you?'

'That's up to you, Assistant Director.'

'You're never going to learn if I don't teach you a hard lesson here and now.'

Skinner knew that Scully was strong and capable of taking a lot of punishment, but he didn't want to push his luck, so the first blow was very mild.

He kept things light, alternating between gentle slaps and squeezing and hefting her ass cheeks.

Scully broke him when she turned to look back at him over her shoulder, arching an eyebrow his way as she demanded quietly -

'Is this supposed to teach me a lesson?'

That's when he realised that she could decide herself just how hard a lesson she was willing to learn. The slaps got louder, ringing off the walls in his apartment, making her sting and squirm in his lap. Skinner bit his lip, mind-numbingly hard and mesmerised by the sight of her bouncing ass.

'Is that better, Scully?'

'Yes, Sir.' she moaned under the assault of his hand, he was merciless now, and by the time he'd had his fill of the experience, her ass was tender and pink.

As the blows ended, Skinner slipped two fingers into her from behind, finding her soaking wet.

'See? You loved it, didn't you?'

'Fuck me!' she whined in response.

Laughing happily, he stood and pushed her across the surface of his desk. Scully gasped as he kneaded her now sore flesh and then demanded that she step out of her skirt.

He didn't want anything obstructing the view of her magnificent ass. Skinner felt stupidly proud of the outline of his right hand that he'd left on her. It would fade by morning, but tonight, the sight was all his.

Shoving her feet apart as though he intended to frisk her, Skinner wasted no time getting inside her, too aroused to delay further. She cried out when he was flush against her, and with every thrust, he came into contact with her sore skin and caused her to gasp aloud. Skinner was too excited to last long, so he fucked her for a second time in the shower while they cleaned off.

Dana woke first the next day, typically early in the morning, and then roused her lover with gentle kisses along his neck.

'I have a confession to make about yesterday.' she murmured against his warm body, blushing and hiding her face against his chest.

'Really? What is it?'

'It's embarrassing.'

'Aren't we past all that now? For this weekend at least...'

'I wrote that report on Friday and left it on your assistant's desk in the evening.'

'I can't pretend to be surprised.' he admitted, laughing at this announcement and holding her close to him.

'Well, don't be too smug about that, because I thought maybe we'd try out that other fantasy of yours today.'

'Are you sure? Because once I start, it will be hard to stop.' he admitted. He was still half asleep and unable to believe his good fortune when she nodded at him.

'I'm sure.'

'Let's just warm up a little and see how you feel, no pressure.'

Dana insisted on another shower first, during which Skinner tried to hide his arousal which was mind-numbingly constant since she'd suggested anal sex. They dried off roughly before re-entering the bedroom and laying a clean towel out on the mattress.

'Do you have lubrication?' Dana asked as he climbed onto the bed and held his hand out to her.

'Damn! No, I don't. I didn't know that we'd be – I mean, I didn't think...'

'It's okay.' Dana wrapped herself in a towel and then ran downstairs.

Skinner hoped she was coming back as he gave in to the need to touch himself a little. Dana found him relieving the ache and laughed.

'Starting without me?'

'Couldn't help myself. What have you got there?' Walter alluded to the small cup in her hand.

'I found some olive oil. It should suit our needs.'

She dribbled a little onto her hand and took over his task, Skinner had never actually masturbated with lube before and realised that he'd been missing out.

His patience ran out fast. He grabbed her around the waist and threw her down onto her stomach in the middle of the bed. His growing hunger for her had made him rough and needy.

'Up onto your knees.'

She obeyed and then lowered her face to the bed when he pushed her steadily down, Scully rested on her forearms.

'Spread yourself, let me see you.'

Dana had never felt so exposed, she complied, grabbing the cheeks of her ass, pulling them apart.

'You're going to let me fuck this, are you?' he demanded darkly, staring at his goal, growing incredibly hard at the thought.

She gasped when he licked her, it was like nothing she'd ever felt before. It was wrong, but she couldn't bring herself to stop him as he did it again. He teased gently and then started sinking his tongue as deep inside her as it would go. She fell onto her chest, panting and beside herself with pleasure.

When asked if she'd liked it, she admitted with some shame and confusion that she had. He eased a thick finger inside her and worked it in and out, giving her the chance to adjust before slicking up his dick some more.

'This is going to hurt, are you sure?'

'Do it, just go slow.'

The first few inches were a shock, Dana gasped, sounded briefly uncertain and overwhelmed. With Skinner's remaining resolve, he dutifully offered to pull out. Scully took some deep cleansing breaths and told him to wait a moment. He did, willing to wait as long as she needed. When she asked for, and then slowly but steadily accepted more, they both groaned in disbelief, and he started sinking in the rest of the way.

He stimulated her clit, told her how well she was doing as he penetrated her a little further with each thrust.

'I'm all the way in.' he told her in a rush, lodged in deeply and taking a steadying breath, staring down at where they'd joined. Blown away by how tight she was, desperate to fuck her silly. He took her as gently as he could, losing some of his control as his release approached.

He had never come so hard in his life, she was sore afterwards, and admitted as much in the shower when they'd finished.

'It was fun, not for every day but – I'd like to do that again.' she admitted, shyly. She was getting pretty good at blowing his mind at this point.

After another few hours of sleep, the pair had emerged from Skinner's bedroom at noon on Sunday in search of food and caffeine.

They both had some toast for breakfast. Dana carried a large orange into the lounge before requesting the crossword from the morning newspaper. Skinner handed it over and caught up on foreign affairs over his first coffee of the day. His gaze frequently fell to the floor where his dream woman was stretched out on the rug, puzzling over the crossword and wearing his clothes.

She took a brief break to roll the orange between her hands. It was too tough to break into with a nail, so she ended up biting her way inside. Skinner was the recipient of random pieces of the incredibly juicy fruit, and he ate everything she offered him happily. He let his bliss get the better of him again as he admitted his deepest desire -

'I wish you could be here like this every day.' he said it before he could help himself.

'You would say that now.' she made light of the situation, referring to their morning session with a wry smile.

'I'm serious.'

'So am I.' she countered, hand feeding him the final segment of orange and smiling cheekily before sealing the moment with a kiss and then returning to her crossword.

He had silently accepted her answer but was not happy with it at all. Skinner returned to his paper, resigned to the notion that his ultimate fantasy would have to be kept firmly in check for now. He shouldn't get ahead of himself. They'd already broken two taboos, after all.

'We'll have to take care of your fantasies next, Dana.'

Skinner didn't look up from his paper, but he could still feel her smiling in his direction at this announcement.


	17. Long Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers –   
> Rating – NC17  
> Pairing – Sk/Sc
> 
> Skinner visits Scully's apartment in the dead of night to help bring one of her dreams/fantasies to life.

It was a little after midnight, Skinner was on the road, there was very little traffic on the way to George Town, and he was making good time. He had accepted Dana's sudden invitation without question, jumping out of bed at a moments notice and dressing with haste.

As silent as a ghost, he let himself into Dana Scully's apartment, sealing the door behind him and stepping inside. The lounge was empty, and all the lights were out, he could barely see his way ahead. Luckily, he knew the floor plan of her apartment by heart. The route to her bedroom was well-worn territory now, and he stepped softly but surely across the hardwood floor.

Her bedroom door was slightly ajar but betrayed no hint of light. Walter wondered, should he announce himself? His presence was requested, but still, he didn't want to startle her. Tonight was about her after all, the incredible way she had brought his fantasies to life was never far from his mind. He wanted to return the favour, needed to make her so glad that she'd confided in him.

With breath baited, he pushed the bedroom door open just a little further, enough to look around the barrier. Dana's bedroom blinds were open, and thanks to the waxing moon in the sky, he recognised the shape of her body in the dark outline of the bed.

She was under the covers, but he could tell that her legs were spread open, he felt that familiar rush, even after years together, the reality was almost too much for Skinner. She was there waiting for him. She had chosen him.

He swallowed the desire to speak as he felt her take in the sight of him. Dana was breathing low, her soft moans carried across the room, striking him still. His shadow stretched out across the floor as he edged a little closer to the bed, her moans became a little louder, more insistent as he approached.

He pulled the covers away slowly, revealing her naked body, biting his lip as he saw her hand hovering over her sex. He pressed a large hand firmly over her mouth before she could resist and then ordered her, his voice low and rough.

'Don't think of stopping, Dana. Do you hear me? Let me see you come!'

Her eyes were wide and appealing as she absorbed his words, then she gradually started to relax again. Skinner watched intently, unable to look away as her hand moved lower.

Her fingers played across her clit with urgency, her breaths caught in her throat. She had warmed right up before Skinner had even arrived. She looked up into the dark eyes of her lover, watching him watch her.

The smell of her arousal was heavy on the air, Walter felt his mouth begin to water, and his dick grew rock hard. She had masturbated during sex before, but he was usually too distracted by the sweet clutch of her cunt to appreciate how incredibly erotic she looked when pleasuring herself.

Her eyes slid shut, Skinner gave in to his own needs then, using one hand to unzip himself and work his dick out of his trousers. He was straining and heavy in his hand, Walter started jerking off with fast rough strokes, not having the patience to be gentle or easy about it. Usually, he liked to start slow but seeing her work herself was too much for him. He felt his balls tighten and he cast his greedy eyes over her writhing naked body again with a groan of need.

Her breasts were full and swollen, nipples erect and looking so damn tempting, he decided to improvise just a little and hoped she wouldn't mind too much. His mouth latched onto one, he sucked hard, pulling a little too forcefully, hearing her breath hitch as he went on, relentless.

Walter released his dick and pressed two fingers inside her without warning. His breath caught at finding her slick and hot as embers. He let his teeth scrape on her nipple as he finger fucked her slowly. 

His mouth watered at the thought of tasting her, he repressed the urge though, settling for telling her in a dark tone how hard he wanted to fuck her at that moment. 

She panted against his palm, and he released her mouth, wanting to hear her as she lost control. He watched her chase her release, knew it was approaching fast. Scully whimpered and kissed the inside of his palm, working his middle finger between her lips, she bit gently and sucked it deep into her mouth.

He swore, responding by gradually retracting his finger and then trapping one of her nipples between a blunt finger and thumb, squeezing until she screamed silently.

The pleasure-pain pushed her over the edge. Dana's eyes widened suddenly, and she cried out, her fingers working furiously between her thighs. Suddenly her body arched, contracting in ecstasy, she shook violently as the last of her control shattered before him.

She moaned his name as she let go, that was enough to finish him, it always was. Skinner grunted and hunched over her body, helpless as his orgasm approached.

He was half-blind as he aimed for her chest. Walter forced his eyes open as he peaked, needing to see this act completed. They both watched as he pulsed into his fist and started to rain hot come down her chest in thick, heavy welts.  
Skinner recovered for a few seconds, enjoying the view while he caught his breath, before reaching for a tissue and cleaning her up.

'Shower' Dana mumbled, getting out of bed with some effort, her legs were still rubbery, and she leaned against Walter for support.

'Are you okay? With what happened back there, I mean?' Walter demanded, Scully was quiet in the shower and he couldn't tell if she was subdued or just sleepy.

'I'm just dead on my feet. I'm more than okay with what just happened. Been dreaming about that for a long time.'

'Real life doesn't always measure up.'

'No, it doesn't always. I think we both know how rare this is.' Dana assured Walter. She smiled when he pulled her into an embrace and clutched her tight against his chest. They exchanged a warm kiss and cleaned off quickly, too exhausted to take much longer about it all. It was a little after one am when they dried off and fell into her bed, ready and willing to get straight to sleep.

Skinner was settling into a warm, happy slumber when Scully's cell phone sounded. He felt her twitch in his arms as though burned. He knew who was calling so late, they both did. Scully groped around in the dark for a moment. When she finally got to her cell, it stopped ringing.

Sighing as she was half asleep herself, Dana concluded that she would call him back in the morning. Mulder rarely slept properly, to him it probably wasn't all that inappropriate to be phoning her at such an hour.

That's what she had told Skinner about this kind of thing in the past, although he understood the reasoning, it still didn't make dealing with it any less awkward.

Dispensing her phone again, Scully attempted to regain the comfortable position she'd been in before. As she was burrowing against Walter's chest, there was a distinct knocking at her apartment door. Skinner heard her swear softly under her breath, knowing that there was no avoiding it now.

'I'm going to have to answer...' she reasoned, Skinner knew that they would have to be careful, so he murmured low in agreement.

He watched her pull a robe around her naked body, felt a surge of resentment as she fumbled with the bedroom door handle, still not fully awake. Dana answered her apartment door just as the knocking started again.

Listening in to their conversation wasn't an option, even if he'd not been against it in principle, the partners were speaking in low voices. He could hear her trying to reason with him though, that registered even if the exact words didn't.

When Dana's door sounded again, and her soft footsteps signalled her return to him, he somehow knew that he was the one about to be kicked out.

'Walter...'

'It's fine.' he gruffed unconvincingly. He didn't trust himself not to say something in anger, and he couldn't stand the thought of Dana scrambling for an excuse.

'It's not, I know that. I'm sorry but-'

'Dana, I'd rather not know this time, okay?'

'Look, he's waiting outside for me, and it's so late, why not stay over anyway?' Scully started fishing through her handbag and then handed over a key.

'Here's my spare. You might as well keep it. Just lock up after yourself in the morning, okay?'

'This is how you're giving me your key?' Walter demanded in disbelief. Scully sighed at this point, looking too tired and defeated to debate the matter or even respond as she started to get dressed.

'I don't have time to get into all this right now. I know this is inconvenient.' Dana admitted eventually. Skinner stared at her as she combed out her hair, shocked at how utterly she could miss the point when she wanted to.

'We'll talk when I get back.' Dana kissed him swiftly, ending the conversation once and for all and then rushed away after her partner.

Skinner focussed on the sound of her retreat and then on the sound of Mulder's car starting up on the street outside. Relaxing after she'd left him in that condition wasn't an option. Walter slipped back under the covers, his anger growing as her side of the bed grew cold.

It was around three am when he gave up on the notion of sleep. He dressed as quickly as Dana had although he had nowhere at all to be. He made the bed before he quit her room.

It was hard to believe how happy he'd felt only minutes ago. It stood at a pretty stark contrast as he let himself out of Dana's apartment and then pushed her key under the door.

It had taken too long to reach this milestone. Skinner couldn't stand the thought of finally receiving her key as a mere afterthought. It was just an off the cuff way of coping with Mulder's demands.

Skinner felt utterly overlooked and disappointed at how their evening had ended. Despite this, he couldn't quite bring himself to regret his choice as he drove back home to his cold bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Created a little Skinner/Scully playlist on Spotify to write to - https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0ldNYwTNJjJIwD2H2PoJq3


	18. Look No Further

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers – Irresistible, Orison  
> Rating – PG  
> Pairing – Sk/Sc
> 
> A crisis brings Skinner and Scully together again.

Skinner woke with a start. He caught his breath with effort, the dark bedroom gradually coming into focus. The space beside him was empty. It had been for over a week now. Dana hadn't responded to his little act of defiance. After he'd returned her key, she had not reached out to him again. Eight days elapsed without any contact between them and Skinner spent the majority of that time wondering if she understood why her gesture had been ill-timed.

Besides which, he still had some pride left to him, and he wasn't willing to sacrifice it all no matter how badly he missed her company.

Something had happened recently that completely dwarfed his wounded pride. News broke at work that he could not ignore. Donnie Pfaster had escaped prison, and most people in the bureau knew about the killer's connection to Dana Scully.

He was a death fetishist, a twisted bastard who collected the body parts of the women he murdered in cold blood. Pfaster was apprehended years ago while trying to claim another victim. Dana Scully was the one that got away.

She had escaped his clutches just barely, and he remembered clear as day how sick that had made him feel inside. Scully had only been reporting to Skinner for around a year when she survived that first attack. She gave nothing away during their meetings together afterwards. Her report was meticulous, and she was professional as she recited her version of events. The fact was, even back then, he could see the true extent of the damage done.

Dana had survived that first encounter with only a few cuts and bruises, nothing at all compared to all those other women. Still, he could tell when she delivered her report and for months afterwards – she was struggling. That haunted look in her eyes had lingered. Dana had yet to admit that the monster had got inside her head.

So, as soon as the news broke that Pfaster was on the loose again, Skinner forgot about their differences and reached out to Dana, insisting that she hear him out.

Taking a trip down to the basement office when he knew Mulder took his lunch, Skinner found her working by herself in her little 'area', tucked away in the far corner of the room.

They didn't speak openly at work, too many ears, too dangerous. That was the rule, but Skinner didn't see fit to acknowledge it today, though. It was irrelevant, discarded without thought when he approached her and closed the door.

'Mulder will be back any moment.' she told him in place of an actual greeting.

'This won't take long.' he announced, sealing the door behind him. He knew it would infuriate Dana, but he closed the laptop that she was working on, standing in her eye line, arms crossed, his stance and his expression uncompromising.

'I know things are a little strange between us right now, but I need you to stay with me tonight.' he announced without preamble.

Her eyebrows shot up, but she nodded cooly as she processed his words, her lips pursed as she considered her response.

'Why is that?'

'You know why.'

'You'd let that monster chase me out of my home? Don't you think I can take care of myself?' she bit back, eyes hard and closed off.

'I know that you can take care of yourself.'

'So, let me do that.' she ground out, confrontational, as she opened her laptop again and scanned the screen.

'Dana? I need to know that you're okay, isn't that natural by now?' Skinner took the chance of holding her hand. She looked up into his eyes as he kissed her knuckles briefly.

It hurt him when she seemed oddly confused by the gesture. She soon grasped his meaning, though.

'I hate people worrying about me.' she countered, dismissively turning her eyes to the ground.

'I'm not people. I'm always going to worry about you. I can't help that.'

'It just makes me uncomfortable.'

'Why's that?' Walter felt himself become defensive in turn.

'I feel like it's crossing a line. We agreed that we'd never allow our relationship to affect our work, and vice versa.'

'This is different. It's just for my peace of mind.'

'I've seen how Mulder and everyone else looks at me since Pfaster escaped. I don't need you treating me like I'm fragile as well.'

'Please? This request has nothing to do with work or a lack of faith. I know you can handle yourself, Dana. That's why I tend not to pick fights with you.' he insisted with a wry smile.

'Alright, enough already.' Dana nodded in agreement. Skinner was visibly pleased as he kissed her hand once more.

'I'll come over when I can. I can't guarantee what the time will be though.'

'I don't care, just come over when you're ready, okay?'

'Fine, but you'd better leave now. Unless you'd care to explain to Mulder why I haven't finished this research yet?'

This conversation and the agreement that they'd struck was on Walter's mind when he eventually went to bed at midnight. It was almost five am when he woke with a gnawing fear in his gut.

Skinner groped blindly in the dark for his cell phone. His heart was racing as he dialled her number. It spun him out when the sound of her ringtone emanated from the floor nearby. He slipped out of bed and found her purse on his floor along with her coat and shoes.

He followed a trail of clothes that led him to the bathroom, and the sound of gentle splashing and classical music should have been reassuring. It would have been, except compulsively neat Dana Scully never dumped clothes on the floor, even if she was trying to be playful, it just wasn't in her nature to be messy. She was also a strict advocate of total privacy during her baths, she treated the time as sacred, and he never wanted to disrupt her downtime – fleeting as it generally was.

The door was open, just a crack, but still, something about this set up made him uncertain, he tapped low and heard her gasp as though startled. The sound alone was enough cause for him to enter without her bidding. She looked so tiny in his bathtub. Her knees were drawn up to her chest, making her look all the smaller as she rocked herself gently back and forth.

She didn't acknowledge him in any way. Instead, she took up a washcloth and started scrubbing at her arms and chest a little too vigorously, leaving the skin looking pink and irritated. Skinner saw how her hands shook, and he was beside her in an instant, eyes wild as he demanded -

'What happened to you?'

'Not yet.' she insisted, trembling more violently now, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Exasperated, Skinner asked her to shift forward and slipped into the tub behind her. He held her carefully, fighting the urge to grasp her to him tight.

'Can you?' Scully presented him with a bottle of shampoo.

He was confused. Scully had never wanted him to do that to her before. She rinsed her hair, and as he started rubbing the sweet-smelling liquid into her scalp, she confessed with a wavering voice.

'Pfaster, he wanted to do the whole ritual with me again.'

Skinner fought the urge to be sick. He let loose several curses, pictured killing that freak with his bare hands before asking as gently as possible.

'Dana - what happened? Please?'

She remained silent as he massaged her neck with care, feeling some of the aching tension in her body ease under his efforts.

'I was the one that got away. Pfaster - he nearly finished what he started last time he got into my apartment.'

'Jesus Christ! I –'

'Conditioner as well, please.' she insisted, her breathing shaky as she handed over another bottle.

When Skinner had finished applying the conditioner, Dana explained that she usually left it in for a few minutes before rinsing. Then she leaned back into his embrace, seemingly taking some reassurance in his strength.

'Mulder arrived and apprehended him, he was no longer an active threat to my safety but I – I shot him anyway.'

'No-one would blame you under the circumstances. It was the heat of the moment. You were defending yourself-'

'No, I wasn't! I just told you what happened. Mulder lied to cover my back as well, said he was approaching me with a weapon and I took the final shot before he could-'

'Mulder's right, you had no choice!'

'What the hell has happened to me?'

'Dana? Repeat it. Now.'

'I had no choice. Don't worry, Walter. I won't blow Mulder's story. I can't believe I did that. That he has to cover up for me.'

'You've spent plenty of your career standing between him and the chopping board, Dana.'

'That's unfair!' she rebuked, not too shaken to miss an opportunity to defend her partner's honour. Skinner tightened his grip on her, kissing her shoulder as he apologised.

'I need you to come to my apartment with me.' Dana announced with resolve.

'When?'

'Today, I could use your help in moving some furniture.'

'Sure' Skinner helped Scully rinse off thoroughly before driving them both to her apartment.

He could feel her growing tenser as they approached her building. She was trembling as she fitted the key to the door.

Her home told a harrowing story, Skinner looked at the carnage and fought the urge to be sick again.

'I just need help moving the larger items.' Dana reasoned as she moved about the place, tidying up as she went.

'Of course.' Skinner responded, his eyes settling on the blood splatter on her lounge wall.

'I should probably buy some paint. You know, I haven't decorated this room in at least six years.'

'Shall we go to the hardware store?'

'Walter, you're supposed to be at work in twenty minutes.'

'I'm taking a personal day. Come on, let's go.'

Dana settled on a clay-coloured paint and Skinner helped her find a new lock for her front door. Back at her apartment, Dana was restless, insisting on righting, or just throwing out, every item that had been disturbed or broken in her fight with Donnie.

Skinner scrubbed the gore from her walls before applying two coats of fresh paint. He did not stop until he'd hidden all evidence of the shooting.

They ate sandwiches together in silence at lunchtime. Skinner briefly ventured the question of whether she would like to come back to his afterwards.

Dana replied that she thought it was important that she stayed in her own home. That delaying it for even a few nights could be damaging. She reasoned that it was the same as the bath she took with him earlier. She needed to ensure that Donnie didn't ruin everything that she appreciated in her daily life. That made sense enough to Walter, and he announced that he would be staying too.

It was easy to lose track of time with so much to do. Soon Dana's lounge looked fresh and clean again, and while she made refreshments, Skinner grabbed a screwdriver and fitted a new lock on her apartment door.

That's when Mulder showed up. He could scarcely have looked more shocked by the sight of his boss. Skinner tried to play it cool, achieved a look of calm, though just barely.

'Agent Mulder? Shouldn't you be at work?'

'It's six pm, Sir. I just wanted to check on Scully.'

'She's making coffee.'

'Right. Are you Scully's super now as well as Assistant Director? Also, do you charge by the hour because I've got a leaky faucet in my kitchen sink that's driving me crazy?'

'You couldn't afford me, Mulder.' Skinner grumbled, returning to the task at hand and wondering how to gracefully back out of defensive mode.

'So, did Scully have to book in with your assistant or...?'

'I offered to help secure her apartment.'

'Is this after you painted her lounge?' Mulder demanded, stepping inside her apartment now and looking mystified.

'Mulder, we've still got a lot to do here.' Scully reasoned as she appeared from the kitchen and handed Skinner a mug of black coffee.

Skinner could see clear as day that Mulder was still worried about his partner's well being. He knew that he should retreat, but he was not ready to leave her alone. It was an awkward moment liable to bubble over into a dangerous exchange at any second.

'Okay, well. Call me if you need me.' Mulder reasoned, his surprise and suspicion were still apparent, as he bid them both a good evening and left.

'Do you think he knows?' Dana asked, looking anxious on a whole new level when Skinner shut her apartment door behind them, testing the new lock.

'I don't care.' he replied honestly, wrapping his arms around her and holding her like he wouldn't let go.


	19. Classified Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers – Home, Lazarus, All Things  
> Rating – G  
> Pairing – Sk/Sc  
> Skinner learns more about Scully's family and her former lovers.

Skinner showed up at Dana's apartment on a Friday evening after receiving her invitation to a late dinner. He discovered his lover flitting around the kitchen. She barely noticed his arrival but looked relieved when he announced himself.  
  
'Can you help? I almost forgot that I'm supposed to have a pie ready to take to my Mom's house tomorrow.'  
  
'What's the rush tonight then?' he demanded, as he unbuttoned his shirt sleeves and washed his hands.  
  
'It's my nephew's birthday party, and it starts at nine am sharp. This year Matthew has decided that he doesn't want a cake. Instead, he'd like three kinds of pie, and I'm in charge of bringing the cherry.'  
  
Skinner laughed at this explanation, diverted by her determination to see her nephew's wish come true.  
  
'Okay, Aunt Dana. Put me to work then.'  
  
'Can you crumble pastry? Like this.' she instructed him as he slipped his big hands into the large mixing bowl and started working the butter and flour between his fingertips.  
  
'Is it weird that I find this arousing?'  
  
'Baking for my family? Dana floated, looking bemused.  
  
'No, you showing me how to work the ingredients.'  
  
'Are you sure you're up to this?'  
  
'I'll be a good helper, I promise.'  
  
'It's just...I know this is not exactly what you came round for.'  
  
'Dana, it's fine. Honestly, I'm happy to help.'  
  
'It shouldn't take too long, and then we can have some dinner.'  
  
'So, how old is your nephew tomorrow?'  
  
'Three, I've promised to watch the new Babe movie with him as well. Please think of me when you're relaxing with your morning coffee tomorrow. I'll be following a talking sheep pigs journey to the big city...'  
  
'Sounds like a kid that knows what he likes.'  
  
'He's that, alright. I saw the first movie with him so many times that I know it off by heart. I was late getting home tonight, thanks to the mission I embarked on to find his present this year. He wanted a Space Bot, and it turns out they're the toy of the season. Finally managed to order one and it was delivered to the toy store this afternoon. That was cutting it way too fine, in my opinion.'  
  
'I'm sure the effort will be worth it.'  
  
'Yeah, he's a good kid.'  
  
'So, this cherry pie. Is it your recipe?'  
  
'It's a family recipe, guarded fiercely by three generations. You're kind of privileged to be made privy to this. It's classified information.' Dana teased as she stirred a pan of warm, sweet red cherries in sugar.  
  
'Does that make me an honorary member of the Scully clan?' Skinner joked before he could think better of it. He regretted the question instantly, worried she would freeze up at the domesticity of it all.  
Dana saw fit to ignore this allusion outright for several seconds, long enough for it to feel pretty damn awkward before she eventually spoke up.  
  
'Well, Ethan never got to know it, and I lived with him for six months.'  
  
'Wait! You lived with someone?'  
  
'Yeah, we broke up before I started reporting to you. Way before.'  
  
'Do you mind me asking why?'  
  
'I think I was a bit young for something so serious. That's my official explanation anyway.'  
  
'What's an unofficial one?'  
  
'Do you want to hear this? The official still holds up, I mean, I was only twenty-five at the time.'  
  
'I was twenty-five when I got married.' Skinner mused, Dana seemed unimpressed by the comparison.  
  
'Well, maybe you were more mature than I was at that age.'  
  
'Seems like a stretch. Tell me more about this guy, anyway.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Why do you think? I'm curious. You're pretty protective about your apartment.'  
  
'I am not!'  
  
Skinner levelled her with a withering glance that she returned before blushing and returning to stirring the fruit.  
  
'Well, maybe that was part of the problem. I – uh – was too "emotionally distant". Amongst other things. It was Ethan's idea to move in here - I didn't want him to. We'd been dating for a few years, and he insisted it was time. I had my doubts. Anyway, as a concession, I suggested that he sublet his place for six months and we'd give it a go. Kind of a trial run to see how we did. That was probably the first nail in the coffin.'  
  
'What was the final?'  
  
'Working with Mulder. Ethan was a TV producer, a nice guy with a normal schedule. When I got partnered with Mulder, he couldn't deal with it. He said that our working relationship was too unconventional, and he was looking for something a little more balanced.'  
  
'Sounds like an idiot.' Skinner mused, secretly feeling a certain level of empathy for this man.  
  
'He wasn't so bad.'  
  
'So, he wasn't the great love of your life?'  
  
'Who says there ever was a great love?'  
  
'No-one. You don't have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable.'  
  
Scully looked flustered as she pressed her fingers into the mixing bowl again, sifting through the raw crumbly pastry, testing the texture.  
  
'Are you checking my work? Or avoiding the question?' Skinner breathed against her ear, his tone low, husky and sexual, making her shudder happily.  
  
'I feel awkward talking about this stuff. How would you like it if I interrogated you about your marriage?'  
  
'If this is this your notion of interrogation, then maybe you're in the wrong line of work.' Skinner teased again, focusing on the task at hand but noting her blush grow deeper.  
  
'Well, as you know, I dated Jack Willis for a year, but that was not great love. There was also a man in medical school.'  
  
'A fellow student?'  
  
'No, he was my teacher.'  
  
A heavy silence fell between them again. It was Dana's turn to tease apparently, her smile wry as she demanded.  
  
'Are you scandalised?'  
  
'No, just a bit surprised. Did your parents know?'  
  
'Of course not! I can only imagine what they would have said if they knew I was having an affair with a married man.'  
  
'So, was it serious?'  
  
'He said so...'  
  
'And for you?'  
  
'Yes, for me too.' Dana admitted rather abruptly, removing her fingers from the mixing bowl.  
  
'So, why did you break up?'  
  
'Because we were having an affair. I knew it was wrong from the outset. I tried to convince myself that somehow we could make it work. Daniel had a family, and I couldn't handle the notion of breaking up his marriage, so I joined the bureau instead. He always said it wasn't a true calling, not like medicine. He called me a runaway, a coward.'  
  
'You're certainly not a coward.' Skinner assured her, his mind was racing. He was honestly shocked that he never knew about this part of her past.  
  
'You say that, but I took the easy way out. My parents were so disappointed too. They had no idea what could have caused such a change of heart, and I would never tell them why. His family were only part of the reason I left. Honestly, I was scared of how invested we were in each other, so you see, Daniel was right about that and so much more. I was a coward.'  
  
'Did you love him?'  
  
'Completely.'  
  
Skinner accepted this confession with difficulty. All he ever wanted was for her to open up to him, but now that she had, he was struggling with a heady mixture of jealousy, relief and concern.  
  
After baking an admittedly beautiful cherry pie, the pair ate tagliatelle and shared some wine before going to bed around midnight. When they were between the sheets, Dana claimed to be too tired for sex. She had said as much every evening they'd passed together since being attacked by Pfaster. Walter understood that she was struggling, and wished she didn't feel the need to reach for excuses, knowing that her energy levels had little to do with it.  
  
When Dana's car didn't start the following morning, she cursed the unfortunate timing, with less than an hour till the party started, taking it to the mechanic was not an option. That's when Skinner stepped up and offered to drop her off.  
  
He parked a few yards down the road for discretion and stole a kiss from her as she thanked him for the ride.  
  
'I'll save you a slice of pie.' she assured him, kissing him once more before exiting the car and rushing to Matthew's party.  
  
Skinner made it halfway home before he realised that the Space Bot was still in the back seat of his car.  
  
He turned back around without a second thought. Dana wasn't picking up her cell phone when he parked up again, so he felt bound to bring the parcel to the front door.  
He hadn't counted on the owner answering the second bell, Margaret Scully surveyed him with apparent recognition.  
  
'Mr Skinner?'  
  
'Yes, ma'am.' Skinner suddenly felt like he was in high school again, a gawky, awkward teenager who hadn't grown into his legs yet.  
  
'Dana's boss?'  
  
'That's right.'  
  
'Can I help you?' she looked down at the brightly coloured parcel in his arms with confusion.  
  
'Dana had car issues this morning, I gave her a lift.' he explained, struggling and very self-conscious about that. It was clear that he'd aroused her mother's suspicions.  
  
'Would you like to speak to her?'  
  
'Yes, please.'  
  
To his surprise, she stood aside and ushered him into the house, ignoring his weak protests. Walter followed her into the lounge where Dana was sat crossed-legged on the floor with Matthew in her lap. The movie had already started, and Matthew was seemingly transfixed. Dana smiled as he pointed out every animal on the screen for her benefit.  
He seemed thrilled by some monkeys, giggling at them and then positively howling when his aunt tickled him in response.  
  
It hit Walter hard, the sudden, aching joy of seeing her with her family. Dana charming the young boy was just another revelation that he hadn't counted on that weekend. It reminded him again how much she was missing. What wonderful a mother she would make.  
  
She started at the sight of him, looking suitably alarmed and he felt briefly regretful for showing up at all. Then she recognised the gift in his arms with a smile of relief, and he knew he'd done the right thing.  
  
Excusing herself for a moment, Dana pulled Walter into the kitchen and thanked him emphatically again and again.  
  
'I tried calling you, but I have no damn bars in this house. Before I knew it, the movie had started, and I thought all was lost...'  
  
'I didn't want the kid to miss out on his robot.'  
  
'I owe you big time.'  
  
'You owe me nothing.' he assured her, the couple hastily stepped apart as Margaret Scully suddenly breezed into the kitchen.  
  
Dana Scully was calm and collected as she explained that Skinner had done them a service by bringing along Matthew's present. Skinner noted the respect and appreciation in her mother's gaze and wanted to kiss Dana for the bump.  
  
'You've made a young boy very happy. He goes crazy when they run the commercial for that thing.'  
  
'It was no problem.'  
  
'Can you stay for some coffee and pie?'  
  
Skinner turned to Scully, silently seeking permission and feeling blown away when he got it.  
  
'Dana, put the coffee on, will you? Try the cherry pie - my daughter made it. Everyone's been saying it's the best they've ever tasted.'  
  
'That would be great.' Walter shot a secret smile at Dana and then accepted a slice of pie with some heavy cream. He was emphatic and honest when he announced that he'd never had better.  
  
  



	20. Old Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers – Sein und Zeit, Closure, Irresistible, Orison  
> Rating – R  
> Pairing – Sk/Sc
> 
> Skinner is struggling to come to terms with his grief after the events of 'Closure'. Scully comforts him, and she finally talks about what happened with Donnie Pfaster.

Walter Skinner barely heard the knocking at his office door. It was late. It had to be late by now. When the workday had ended, he'd tucked into the emergency bottle of whiskey that he kept in his desk drawer, needing to forget.  
That was several drinks ago, and it didn't appear to be working either. Walter didn't feel even halfway numb enough. Every time he remembered the sight of those tiny graves in the clearing, the awful truth broke his heart all over again.  
  
He was aware when the door sounded, but he didn't look up, didn't resist either when Dana took the tumbler out of his fist that he was holding onto like a lifeline.  
  
'It's nearly one am, I thought you'd gone home.' she told him, leaning against his desk, watching him as he stared at nothing in particular.  
  
'Was going to. I thought you were staying with Mulder again?' he returned, slurring slightly. He felt briefly ashamed that he'd got into this state at work. The fact that it was after hours was no excuse.  
  
'No, I'll be seeing him tomorrow to help him make the arrangements for his mother's funeral. I wanted to see how you were holding up.'  
  
'Well, now you've seen.' he mumbled, too worn out to be embarrassed by the tracks of tears on his face.  
  
'Let me take you home?' she pressed gently, putting her hand into his.  
  
'Twenty four children, Dana. All gone. I can't – I can't...' Skinner seemed like he might hyperventilate. Dana encouraged him to breathe slowly, and he did as she suggested, breathing through his diaphragm.  
He gripped her hand, pressing his forehead against it, trying to regain control. Dana was patient, watching and waiting as his breaths grew less shallow and forced.  
  
'Look away, please.' he demanded suddenly, Scully frowned, confused and concerned, but did as he asked. That's when he cracked under the weight of his grief.  
  
Dana's heart broke for him, and she felt that she could relate to his pain – every hour that had passed since they'd found the mass grave had been a nightmare. So many innocent lives lost. Senseless. Devastating.  
  
She let him have his privacy as he gave way to the need to cry hot tears, sobbing uncontrollably, she looked to the wall while he purged, sounding so lost.  
  
She had never seen (or heard him) cry before. It didn't surprise her that he would be too proud and private to even admit her to the sight of him breaking down.  
  
Soon he started to lag a little, the sobs coming in rolling waves, his breathing rough and laboured – he sounded exhausted.  
  
'Please? Come home.' she appealed once more, he released her hand at those words. Lurching a little as he got out of his chair, Walter pulled on his jacket and then dropped the empty liquor bottle in his waste bin. Dana deliberately fished it out again, not wanting his assistant to find it in the morning. Then she waited patiently by the door for him.  
  
They rode the elevator in abject silence. Dana had never seen him drunk before. His face was ashen and lined with worry and pain. Taking his keys from him, Dana decided to drive his car back to Crystal City. He would have a hell of a hangover in the morning, and she could easily make her way to work in a cab.  
  
'I'm fine.' he grumbled, embarrassed, and a little belligerent when they entered his bedroom, and she started carefully unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
'Indulge me.' she clipped back, he heeded her words and stood, swaying slightly on his feet as she undressed him.  
  
'Is Mulder okay?' Skinner demanded then as she loosened the knot on his tie and draped it carefully over a nearby chair.  
  
'He will be. I think putting his mother to rest will go a long way towards helping with that. As far as Samantha goes, he seemed at peace finally.'  
  
'And you?' he went on, his eyes were glazed over and glassy as he watched her.  
  
'I'm still processing everything that's happened. It's been a long week – there's too much to take stock of right now. I don't think I'll know how I am for a while yet.'  
  
That seemed a fair assessment under the circumstances. After all, Scully had suffered as much as anyone during this awful period in time. She had autopsied Teena Mulder and had faced the awful task of explaining to her work partner that his mother had ended her own life. She had comforted Mulder and helped him work through his grief. Now she bore the weight and credit of uncovering the whereabouts of the man who had stolen all those children's innocence and lives.  
  
What had followed was the long, crushing process of exhuming the remains of all those lost children. They were each identified, gradually assigned names and backgrounds. Families finally had closure, but the case had shattered everyone who had worked on it.  
  
Skinner had never been more exhausted in his life. After weeks of trying to be there for the still traumatized Dana, he was already on edge when Amber Lynn LaPierre had been reported missing in Sacramento.  
  
He regretted how similar he was to Dana at times like this. Too closed off to share what was in his heart, what was haunting him. She had still not talked about what Pfaster had done to her, but the way she occasionally jumped when he touched her without due warning spoke volumes.  
  
Their sex life had completely ground to a halt, and he was not about to bring that up either, not attempting to initiate anything until she gave him clear signals.  
  
For the past month, Skinner pretended not to notice when she got up in the middle of the night and sat reading downstairs so as not to disturb him. He usually found her passed out on his sofa the following day. Waking her was awful too, she came to looking ready to lash out and defend herself.  
  
'You should probably go back to Mulder. I'm fine now.' Skinner attempted to dismiss her again as she finished unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
'Are you going to kick me out at this time of night? Get into bed, will you?'' she demanded, her smile strained as she moved on to his belt. Dana watched as he kicked off his shoes and did as she bid him.  
  
Once she saw him settled under the sheets, she stripped herself and got into the opposite side of the bed, determined to try and get some sleep for a change.  
Skinner shifted restlessly for several minutes. She attempted to ignore him before reaching across and then stroking his back gently. He turned towards the comfort and didn't resist when she tried to pull him closer to her.  
  
He didn't know when he started crying again. Dana continued to cradle him against her body, his head heavy on her chest.  
  
'It's okay.' Dana breathed as he shook from the effort to hold it all inside. He took her at her word, thanking her before real sobs racked his body.  
  
Dana continued to hold him close, stroking his face tenderly as he let go. Just as he lacked the awareness to know when the grief kicked in again, Skinner felt disconnected as he started kissing the soft skin of her breasts. He groped blindly in the dark, twisting in her arms, seeking out a nipple and then pulling on it, drawing it into his mouth and growing hard when she gasped.  
  
It was not the right time. Skinner knew that it was too late, they were both in vulnerable states, and he felt like a bastard for even trying. Expecting her to turn him away was unfair, after everything that she'd suffered recently. He should have known better.  
To make matters worse, being so drunk, he lacked the finesse to draw her into the moment, to arouse her enough for this to be remotely acceptable. Nevertheless, he tried. A strong hand disappeared under the covers, easing both trembling thighs apart. He didn't try and remove Dana's underwear, settling for roughly stimulating her through the silky fabric.  
  
He heard her breath catch in her throat, wasn't sure if she was excited or just shocked by the attention. Again, he knew that if he couldn't tell the difference, then he shouldn't be touching her at all.  
  
Persistent, he worked his fingers past the barrier and found her dry and unprepared for attention. That should have been a sobering enough discovery, but instead of stopping altogether, he removed his hand with a grunt of frustration. Pulling her underwear down her thighs with no hesitation, he spat on his fingers and stroked her again.  
  
She murmured when he found her clit, holding tightly onto his wrist as he started rubbing her slowly. He wasn't sure if she was trying to halt his progress or keep him in that exact position.  
After finding a nice rhythm and feeling her rock against his hand, her soft moans triggered him to test her again. This time she was slick, her warm, soft sex yielded to him, and he groaned, desperate to be inside her now.  
  
Trying not to crush her, he was a little awkward as he moved across her – pushing her underwear down the rest of the way and settling between her thighs. He kissed her neck, then suckled her breasts again, marking her with hot kisses. He kissed his way slowly down her stomach, knowing one sure fired way to make her peak.  
  
Then he heard her words in the darkness.  
  
'Walter, I can't – not yet.'  
  
Drawing back up her body and then forcing himself out of the cradle of her thighs, Walter dropped heavily beside her on the bed, suitably ashamed of himself. The silence was painful as he caught his breath and then kissed her face tenderly.  
  
'I'm sorry.' he announced, wondering when he'd become so selfish.  
  
'I know it's been a while.' she allowed, softly.  
  
'Take as long as you need.' he repeated the line they'd been living by ever since she'd survived Pfaster's second attempt on her life.  
  
'I shouldn't have pushed you.' he went on, feeling entirely unworthy when she pulled him back into her arms. His face pressed to her heart again, not attempting to take things any further.  
  
'I do want to, I do. I'm just not ready.'  
  
The more she justified herself, the worse he felt, he nodded but didn't speak again as the alcohol and his emotional exhaustion started to get the better of him.  
  
'I'd wait forever.' he declared with the last of his energy. Was he talking about sex or something else? He didn't even know any more.  
  
Dana held him to her all the closer, her voice breaking as she allowed that forever seemed so far away.  
  
She had ignored Skinner's request that she stay over at his apartment while Pfaster was at large, had almost paid for the mistake with her life. For what reason? Pride.  
  
'He said that I was all that he thought about, the one that got away. He tied me up with my pantyhose and put me in the closet, and I just kept thinking about how I was the reason he was alive. I had asked for him to serve a life sentence, and now he was back for me. I still don't know what made me pull the trigger.'  
  
'I'd do anything to take it away, Dana. He's gone, now. You don't have to be afraid anymore.'  
  
'You don't understand. It was one thing being afraid of Pfaster. I could deal with that fear. But the fear of what was lurking inside me, what pushed me to end his life. That's something I'm not ready to acknowledge even now. I kept wishing that I had just listened to you. I was supposed to be with you that night. I was worried that you would always think of me as weak. Pride could have cost me everything.'  
  
'Pride is a weakness, I suppose. Something that we're both guilty of at times. I know that you can get along without me. Without anyone, in fact. I've spent plenty of years alone myself, enough to know that I could survive that way too. This isn't about survival for me any more, Dana. You're the strongest person I know, but there's nothing wrong with accepting that we're stronger together.'  
  
'I've never come this far with someone before, Walter. I don't know if I can do it. I don't know if I can be what you need. You deserve everything you want.'  
  
'You're everything to me. What I told you before, I meant it. I can wait, as long as it takes. Just so long as we're together.'  
  
'What if I let you down? I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself if I hurt you.'  
  
'It's better than feeling nothing. I've done that before, and I never want to go back again.' Walter confessed. Dana nodded at those words, above all things - she could relate to that sentiment. It was part of what had brought them together in the first place. They had both grown used to feeling untouchable. Letting that go had been terrifying and life-affirming.  
There was that, and the recognition, the familiarity of locking eyes with another old soul. Another person who had chosen loneliness long ago and had almost believed themselves contented with it too.  
  
Now, here they were, face to face. It was humbling really, terrifying too. Skinner drew Scully close to him, holding and kissing her gently, not trying to take things any further. He watched, devoted and unflinching when she began to cry. He kissed away her tears, told her that he wasn't going anywhere. Doing and saying anything he could to convince her, and himself, that this was a safe place.  
  



	21. Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers - Avatar, Sein und Zeit, Closure  
> Rating - PG  
> Pairing - Sk/Sc
> 
> Dana attempts to address their intimacy issues, and Walter is troubled by memories of the breakdown of his marriage to Sharon.

Walter Skinner had always been a man who lived by his instincts. Even when his daily life became infinitely more sedentary, and he'd settled into the role of a paper-pushing bureaucrat – he still relied on the ability to sense when he was in danger and act accordingly. These same instincts didn't generally mean the difference between life and death any more, but they still served a function.

Dana Scully asking him round for dinner on a Friday night should not have set off any alarms, they were in the habit of eating together occasionally now.

However, everything they had done in the past had been a prelude to some sexual act. There was no denying it either. Skinner wanted Scully on so many levels, and for so many reasons. In his heart, he knew always would and that he would never get enough of her either.

Still, that wasn't the issue. The problem was that Walter felt his ability to satisfy Dana's needs was his main appeal to her. So, if he could not deliver on this then surely their arrangement would no longer serve any function in her eyes.

The pair of them hadn't had sex at all for over three months. Three months, and eight days, not that Walter was keeping count or anything. It had essentially become the elephant in the room that neither of them had even attempted to discuss.

This silence was due to lingering guilt on his part, the last time he had tried to coax her, she rejected him, and he still felt ashamed that he'd pushed her when she wasn't ready.

Now they had reached a stand-still, he would not bring it up or attempt anything, and the sexual contact wasn't happening organically either.

Scully kept right on making excuses and Skinner didn't question them, unable to admit that although he wanted to bring it up, he was scared to as well. Afraid of what this all meant. 

He knew that she was still struggling to get past the attack from Donnie Pfaster. Yes, she'd had many scrapes with death before and had come face to face with her mortality on more than one occasion, but that sadistic asshole had made her feel helpless in the face of true evil, and clearly, that was too much to bear still.

She would come round, eat dinner and then linger in the tub until he fell asleep ahead of her. More often than not though, she would insist on just needing sleep, and then he would find her in the morning sleeping upright on his sofa, with a book on her lap.

That was before, now what was more troubling, was the fact that for the past few weeks she had been avoiding him entirely. He was trying to figure out a way of telling her that he missed her company and that it didn't need to involve sex at all when the hammer fell.

This dinner invitation felt different. Walter wasn't sure why, and he wished he could be certain that it had everything to do with his heightened sense of paranoia.

He could not help feeling insecure about it all given his romantic history. Sex was the first area of his relationship with Sharon to take a hit.

Once he stopped confiding in her, she, in turn, became unwilling to share her body with him, which he had understood, albeit grudgingly.

The current pattern with Dana felt all too familiar to him. The end of his relationship with Sharon had played out in a similar way after all. She would claim to have a headache or to be too tired. When pressed on the matter, she would flat out deny that there was anything amiss.

They had existed that way for a lot of years. Sharon had told him once that they had become roommates and she had a point. He could see that. They paid the bills, and took out the recycling but no longer depended on each other.

They lived different lives, they maintained a level of basic respect, but that alone was far from a healthy arrangement between man and wife.

Sharon had genuinely tried everything to get through to him too. At first, she had attempted confronting him, heatedly arguing her case.  
She told him all about how he didn't even make her feel like a woman anymore. That there was no point to this muted existence together.  
He made matters worse by refusing to fight back, and she seemed to take that as an insult, that he wouldn't even give her the satisfaction of venting. His passivism only seemed to frustrate and upset her further.

Eventually, she gave up on fighting him with fire and passion. She just grew quiet and indifferent, unable to summon the strength to address their many differences and issues.

Sharon had been a loving wife who had gone to great lengths for him, but after years of silence, even she had admitted defeat. He had done that to her. The woman he was supposed to protect, love and cherish had run out of the will to try anymore.

He knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was the problem, and he was the one to blame for the breakdown of their marriage.

The fact was though, Walter didn't believe that he'd changed a great deal since marrying Sharon in his mid-twenties. He'd married her for the standard reasons. Because he loved her, they had been dating for a few years, and it felt like the right time and ultimately, what he felt expected to do.

Back then he got the impression that she assumed he would thaw out eventually and he didn't have the heart or the will to warn her otherwise. Dysfunctional as it may have been, silent denial was his way of coping with most of the issues that troubled him. Nevermore so than when reconciling his experiences overseas.

He knew when he got back to the States that some memories would always be sacred to him, he had vowed never to forget, but that didn't mean the subject was open to discussion.  
Sharon had expressed disappointment after grasping that Walter never intended to talk to her or anyone else about what had happened to him in Vietnam if he could avoid it. He was unapologetic about feeling that it was nobody else's damn business anyway.  
She hated feeling that he lumped her in with everyone else, but in this matter, he had to and could not regret that much even now.

Those memories were painful and hard to reconcile even now, decades of repression since then meant that he still didn't have a strong sense of how he felt about the man his years of active duty had made of him.

Sharon had told him so matter of factly over dinner that she wanted a divorce. It felt like it had come from nowhere - though obviously, it hadn't.

Things had been rough between them for years, and they had reached a sort of stalemate point in their relationship. She refused to question his behaviour and lack of communication anymore, and he continued to deny that there were any issues between them or in his manner of conducting himself.

So, when Sharon passed him the salad and said that she had filed, it should not have been a shock to him, but it still was.

The notion that a legal document could dissolve seventeen years of marriage didn't make any sense to him.

True to type, and just as he had for the latter half of their relationship, he did not question or fight her. He just went inside himself and continued to shut her and the rest of the world out while working through his feelings internally.   
This rejection seemed to be the final nail in the coffin for their union because he was only validating Sharon's decision to give up and move on with her life. He could not help but make it clear that she was making the right choice because it appeared he was incapable of opening up.

Sharon admitted towards the end that she no longer felt any bitterness because she had finally come to accept that his stoicism did not necessarily reflect on her as a wife or woman. It was just in his nature to suffer in silence. No matter what the cost.

She told him one night that after many desperate conversations with her mother and sisters, she knew now that their advice had been accurate. She had finally come to accept the fact that most middle-aged men didn't just change, no matter how badly you wished they could.

So, dinner on Friday night should have felt safe, and innocuous, but it didn't. He wondered if Dana was through with him and if so, did he even have it in him to convince her that he was not a lost cause?   
He wondered what would be the most dignified way of assuring her that he could change if she needed him to, their relationship didn't need to be all about sexual contact.

She had sounded so grave on the phone inviting him over, and when she said that they needed to talk – he was sure that all was lost. When he arrived at her apartment on needles and pins, she did nothing to reassure him that he wasn't about to get his guts ripped out.

They were quietly eating some risotto that she'd made from scratch and not attempting to make conversation. When she started attempting to make small talk, he felt sure that this was the moment and he'd better get used to the idea and accept her rejection with as much grace as possible.

'Is everything okay?' Dana pressed, her voice tight and strained.

'Fine, yeah - great.'

'I mean, with the meal? You don't seem to be enjoying it much.'

'Just not very hungry.' he responded, unable to meet her eye.

'I suppose you know what it is I need to say.' Dana said after a few more minutes of awkward silence. 

Skinner laid down his fork, the food was beautiful, but his stomach was all twisted up in knots.

'I think so.' he mumbled, dabbing at his mouth with a napkin and steeling himself for what was to come.

'Obviously, I should have said something sooner, but I wasn't sure where to start. No, that's a lie. I did know, but I thought that it might get better. I hoped that if we ignored it, and didn't pile on the pressure, then it would right itself.   
Well, it hasn't, and clearly, these kinds of issues aren't supposed to be solved so easily. I know that this isn't fair on you either, keeping you in the dark. It's about time I told you what's going on with me.'

Skinner felt his heart seize in his chest and he deigned to cover her hand with his, figuring it might be his last chance to express anything like affection towards her.

'I have recently started talking to someone about what happened to me, specifically about the effect that it's had on my libido. A sex therapist.'

'Oh.' Skinner had not exactly expected to hear that, but even that made him freeze up. Sharon had gone to a therapist too, and his refusal to attend group sessions with her had just been another way that he'd failed her.

'Are you surprised?'

'Maybe a little, I mean, that's great though, if it helps you. Has it so far?'

'I've only had two sessions, but it seems like it might. I feel like I might be capable of opening up to this person - which is half the battle, right? Or at least it is for me.'

Skinner looked into Scully's eyes and saw embarrassment and shame. Sometimes she reminded him so much of himself that it caused him genuine pain.

'That's good. I mean, if you wanted to talk to me – I could, I mean I want to be there for you...' Skinner felt awkward and nervous still, but she squeezed his hand, smiling, reassuring him.

'That's the problem, I've wanted to talk to you about this, but I was afraid to as well. I thought for a long time that all we were was sex. Forgive me for speaking plainly, but it seemed that's what was keeping us together for the first few years, and recently it seemed like I had nothing left to offer you.'

Skinner almost laughed in her face at that point. Not only was it so ridiculous and far off the mark, but hearing it aloud just made him realise how much she meant to him.  
Furthermore, she'd shared his own concerns, chief difference being, she was brave enough to bring it all up first. At that moment, Walter had no clue what he had ever done to deserve her.

'I'm sure that you probably miss it, I know I sure as hell do, but I'm still not ready yet. Dr Voss thinks this is something that I need to work through in my own time. That rushing myself will just cause more anxiety.'

'Dana, that night when I was drunk...' Skinner looked so ashamed of himself, that she could not help but rush to reassure him.

'It's okay. You were a mess - we all were during that time. I wasn't telling you what was going on, so how were you to know?'

'I should have known, that's what I'm here for.' he reasoned, still feeling guilty.

'Well, I guess this is the hard part then. The time has come for you to make a choice, and I'm sorry it's come to this. I'm trying to get better, to work through my problems. I need to know though, will you be okay with this? With waiting. Can you be patient while I figure this all out, or is it all too much for you? I would understand if it was...'

Skinner stared at her like she was from another planet, barely resisting the urge to shake her or laugh in her face.

'Too much? Are you kidding? I've been trying this entire time to figure out how to be there for you. To show support in a way that was truly doing right by you. Please, I need you to tell me how? Let me know if I'm ever messing up. Or if there are times when you need some space. I'll understand. I just don't want you to feel alone with this.'

'Well, I don't anymore. I feel like I have a chance to make some progress now, to communicate my issues for the first time in my life. I'm not always very good at that.'

'It's not my strong suit either.' he admitted, with a wistful smile.

'Can we though? I mean, do you truly think we're up to this? I know our time together, this arrangement has been a little unconventional at times but can it stand the pressure of-'

'No sex? If anything, I think that it might even do us some good.'

'Are you serious?' Dana asked, looking entirely unconvinced.

'Look, I'm not going to pretend I don't miss it, I do. But it's got to work for both of us. When you feel ready again, you'll find a way to show me. What's important is that you feel comfortable enough to talk to me about what's on your mind and that you understand that there's no time limit here. '

'What if it takes another three months? Or more than that?' she demanded, looking anxious at the thought.

'Then that's how long it takes. I think you're underestimating what we've got here. Besides, I can take directions when given the opportunity.'

'That's reassuring, thanks for listening.'

'No problem, I'm here, and that's not about to change, okay?'

'Yes.' she agreed with a smile and noted how quickly he tucked back into his food. It appeared that he had been hungry, after all.


End file.
